naruto sharingan
by Fahzi Luchifer
Summary: Pada saat pds 4 naruto mengalami kegagalan menyelamatkan dunia shinobi, dan di bangkitkan kembali tapi kekuatannya di ambil oleh kami sama (tuhan anime) bagai manakah ceritanya baca aja sendiri
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Pada saat pds 4 naruto mengalami kegagalan menyelamatkan dunia shinobi, dan di bangkitkan kembali tapi kekuatannya di ambil oleh kami sama (tuhan anime) bagai manakah ceritanya baca aja sendiri

Chapter 1: permulaan

"akhirnya aku bisa menang melawan madara walaupun aku juga akan mati, uhuk..uhukk.." naruto berbicara kepada diri sendiri sambil muntah darah akibat luka dalam yang di deritanya.

Flashback

Di medan perang dunia shinobi (PDS) 4 terlihat seorang pria berambut pirang berantakan, dia berdiri seorang diri di atas tanah yang kini banyak terdapat mayat, dia memiliki mata berbentuk bintang dengan 6 ujung (EMS sasuke), di hadapannya terdapat seorang pria berambut panjang berantakan berwarna putih, memiliki 2 tanduk kecil di dahinya, serta ada 7 bola berwarna hitam di belakangnya.

Naruto pov

" rasakan jurusku ini madara, **biju odama rasensuriken** " aku melemparkan jurus terakhirku, jika kalian bertanya mengapa jurus terakhir itu karena aku sudah tidak mempunyai cakra lagi untuk membuat jurus besar seperti itu.

Naruto pov end

Jurus naruto melesat dengan cepat tetapi itu percuma, kerena madara menyerap jurus terakhir naruto dengan mudah.

"hahaha…, jurusmu itu tidak akan mampan naruto, dengan jubi yang sudah bergabung dengan tubuhku jurusmu tidak ada apa apanya, khe..khe..khe.." madara berkata dengan sombongnya

"ukh.. uhuk..uhukk.., sial akankah berakhir seperti ini semua temanku dan semua orang sudah tidak ada lagi, uhuk.. tidak ada cara lain jika madara tidak di musnahkan aku khawatir dia akan menghancurkan alam semesta, 'tidak ada cara lain mungkin aku harus memanggil dewa kematian'" naruto berbicara pada dirinya sendiri

"khe..khe..khe.. menyerahlah naruto dan serahkan kyuubi yin padaku…."

"uhuk.. jika engkau igin mengambil kyuubi yin, kau harus mengambil nyawaku terlebih dahulu madara…" naruto berucap sambil mempersiapkan segel dewa kematian

"baiklah jika itu maumu naruto, **limbo** " madara tersenyum miring

Tiba tiba badan naruto tidah bisa bergerak seperti ada yang menahan "ukh.. knapa badan ku tidak bisa bergerak" ucap naruto

Madara perlahan lahan mendekati naruto, tapi pada saat sudah di depan naruto

Naruto memanggil jurus dewa kematian " **fuin jutsu: shikifyujin"** di belakang naruto sudah ada bayangan dewa kematian (seperti bayangan dewa kematian hokage ke3) pada saat itu juga 10 bushin naruto menangkap madara, sedangkan limbo madara telah menghilang, kerana di serap dewa kematian.

"setidaknya jika aku mati aku membawamu ikut bersamaku madara"naruto mendekati madara sambil menahan sakit

"kurang ajar kau naruto" madara berteriak saat dewa kematian menarik roh madara, tapi masih terjadi tarik menarik roh madara, antara naruto dan madara,

Pada saat tari menarik roh madara, naruto sudah menyiapkan pedang (milik sasuke) di tangan kanannya, lalu naruto menebas kepala madara, saat madara tidak menyadari.

End flashback

Narutopun jatuh "teman teman, ayah, ibu… aku akan menyusul kalian" bayangan dewa kematianpun menghilang, sedangkan kyuubi yin naruto juga ikut menghilang pada saat dewa kematian menghilang.

Pada saat itu muncullah kami sama (tuhan anime), dia mengambil jasad naruto lalu menghilang ke dalam portal yang dia buat sendiri.

Di suatu alam yang semuanya putih

Naruto pov

Aku membuka mataku dan pertama yang kulihat adalah warna putih 'mungkin aku ada di surga' pikirku, dan aku melihat semua teman teman, dan orang tuaku tersenyum padaku,

Naruto pov end

" .. .. teman, aku merindukan kalian..." naruto berlari dan memeluk orangtuanya.

"hiks..hiks..semuanya aku minta maaf" naruto berbicara sambil menangis dalam pelukan orang tuanya

"minta maaf untuk apa naruto" minato bertanya

"aku..aku.. aku tidak benyelamatkan dunia shinobi, maafkan aku, hiks.."naruto masih tetap menangis

"tidak apa apa naruto, barngkali itu sudah menjadi takdir dunia shinobi" sasuke menenangkan naruto yang lainnya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"hiks.. arigato minna" naruto menghapus air matanya, namun tak berselang lama badan naruto bercahaya.

"k-kenapa dengan badanku" naruto kebingungan

"itu artinya masih belum saat nya kau berkumpul bersama kami naruto" minato menjelaskan

"t-tapi aku ingin bersama kalian semua" naruto berbicara

"tidak apa apa naruto, kaasan berpesan tetaplah lanjutkan hidupmu meski tanpa kami" kushina menjawab, yang lainnya mengangguk, tanda menyetujui ucapan kushina.

Kiba maju " heh.. naruto jika kau hidup kembali jangan jadi anak bodoh ya?"

"hahahahahaha….."

"sialan kau kiba" naruto balas ucapan kiba,

Hinata juga ikut maju dan berbicara "n-naruto kun, jika kau di sana jangan lupakan kami ya ?" hinata berbicara sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"hem… tentu saja hinata, siapa yang akan melupakan gadis cantik dan manis sepertimu. "

Tiba tiba wajah hinata memerah,"hahaha…. Liat perbuatanmu naruto"

naruto memeluk hinata dan teman temannya satu persatu, saat sampai di sasuke, sasuke berbicara "aku berpesan jika kau masih di hidupkan kembali kau harus menggunakan mataku untuk kebaikan dobe, dan berfikirlah sebelum bertindak"

"tenang saja teme aku pasti akan melakukan apa yang kau ucapkan" pada saat itu juga badan naruto menghilang mulai dari kaki terus naik pada saat sudah sampai kepala naruto berucap "selama tinggal minna" lalu badan naruto menghilang seluruhnya.

Di sebuah ruangan yang berwarna kuning

Naruto membuka matanya "ukh.. badanku sakit semua" naruto mengeluh, tiba tiba ada suara yang mengagetkannya.

"Kau sudah bangun naruto"

Naruto menoleh ke asal suara tersebut dan berbicara "maaf anda siapa ya?"

"oh maaf naruto, perkenalkan aku kami sama (tuhan anime)"

"maaf atas ketidak sopananku kami sama" naruto bersujud

"tidak apa apa"

Naruto yg penasaran kenapa di hidupkan kembali pun bertanya "maaf kanapa anda menghidupkan hamba kembali kami sama?"

"Kau akan ku suruh untuk mendamaikan suatu dunia naruto" kami sama menjelaskan

"uhmm…. Baiklah jika itu keinginan anda kami sama" naruto menyetujuinya

"tapi nanti di dunia itu juga di huni oleh makhluk selain manusia naruto"

"maksud anda apa kami sama?" naruto merasa bingung,

"di sana akan ada 3 fraksi utama, yaitu malaikat, malikat jatuh, iblis"

gulp…" i-iblis?" (naruto takut hantu)

" hahaha….. tenang saja naruto aku tahu kamu takut hantu, lagi pula iblis masih bisa di bunuh kok"

" huft… sukurlah, hamba kira mereka tidak bisa di bunuh, hehehe"

"tetapi semua kekuatan mu aku hilangkan naruto, ingat semua kekuatanmu, bukan kekuatan temanmu, dan kamu masih bisa belajar memilikinya kembali, juga aku akan merubah DNA mu agar kamu bisa belajar mata uciha secara penuh"

"baiklah kami sama, dan terima kasih" ucap naruto

"oh.. iya… di dunia itu aku sudah di anggap tidak ada dan jika bisa jangan terlalu banyak menunjukkan kekuatanmu, serta bergabunglah dengan salah satu fraksi naruto supaya lebih gampang menuju kedamaian."

"baik kami sama" naruto menurut

Tak berselang lama muncullah lubang vortex, narutopun masuk kedalam lubang vortex tersebut.

Omake

Kami sama (tuhan anime) pov

"sepertinya ada yang lupa ku beritahukan tapi apa ya?" hmm…

"ah iya… aku lupa beritau kalau setelah keluar vortex dia akan pingsan atau mungkin sekarat, bagaimana jika aku pertemukan langsung dengan iblis saja ya, biar tugasnya cepat selesai,ah.. iya pakai cara itu saja"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: menjadi iblis

Di suatu sekolah, tepatnya di dalam ruang osis ada seorang perempuan muda berambut hitam yang ditata dalam potongan bob pendek dan bermata ungu, bertampang datar se datar dadanya (plak..hehehe) ia juga memakai kacamata merah dan dia memakai seragam perempuan akademi kuoh, dia bernama sona sitri king keluarga sitri, ia juga adalah seorang ketua osis. Tampaknya Ia sedang asik berbicara dengan wakil ketua osis yaitu tsubaki sinra.

Tiba tiba muncul lubang hitam di atas sona, dan sesuatu keluar dari lubang vortex itu.

'buk…'"ittai.." terdengar suara sesuatu yang jatuh, dan benda itu menimpa sona.

"uh.. apa ini, dan tsubaki bisakah engkau membantu ku ?" sona bertanya kepada tsubaki

" baik kaicho"

-Skip time-

" siapa pemuda ini, dan aku bisa merasakan suatu energi dari badan pemuda ini" sona merasa heran (yaiyalah ada energinya orang itu naruto plakk..)

"hum ya saya juga merasakannya kaicho, walaupun kecil, mungkin itu adalah secred gear" ucap tsubaki

" mungkin, dan dia hampir mati lebih baik ku renkarnasikan dia menjadi salah satu perrege ku"

"kau yakin kaicho ?", "hmm… ya karena sebentar lagi akan di adakan rating game, mungkin kita bisa melatihnya supaya lebih kuat" sonapun mencuba metetakkan semua bidak yang tersisa ternyata hanya membutuhkan 1 bidak pion.

Sona pun mempersiapkan mantra untuk merenkarnasi naruto "aku sona sitri iblis dari clan sitri, memerintahkanmu untuk hidup kembali sebagai iblis dari clan sitri dan mengabdilah kepada ku"

Kemudian dari badan naruto muncul sinar berwarna biru, yang menandakan telah selesainya proses perenkarnasian.

Tapi selama satu minggu naruto tidak sadarkan diri karena tubuhnya belum terbiasa dengan tubuh baru iblisnya.

-Skip time-se minggu kemudian saat pulang sekolah

Di sebuah kamar berbaringlah seorang pemuda berambut kuning (kayak tai, duarr… di rasenggan naruto) jabrik, dia adalah karakter utama fic ini yaitu naruto. Beberapa saat kemudian terbukalah ke dua mata hitam naruto (mata sasuke).

"uh…. Ittai.. kenapa badanku sakit semua" naruto berfikir keras (jangan berfikir terlalu keras naruto otakmu berasaptuh, plakkk.. kena tabok)

Naruto pov

"oh iya kami sama tidak bilang jika keluar lubang vortek aku akan sekarat" hah… "tenyata tuhan (anime) Bisa lupa juga ya, dan di mana ini? "(di hati mu, plakk )

'Ku coba berdiri dan melihar sekitar ternyata aku berada di sebuah kamar, ya walau tidak cukup luas sih, tapi aku harus berhati-hati siapa tau di sini adalah markas musuh, tapi jika di sini adalah markas musuh kenapa aku tidak di bunuh saja, hahh,,, ini membingungkan... tunggu kenapa aku menganalisis, dan semakin waspada ya,, (iya ya biasanya kau bodoh, plakk), mungkin darah uciha yang di berikan kami sama mulai berfungsi hehehe…. Aku tidak akan terlihat bodoh lagi.'

'aku melihat sebuah pintu, tapi sebelum membuka pintu lebih baik aku bersiap- siap,'

Naruto pov end

Naruto mengambil pedang yang sebelumnya di berikan sasuke di samping tempat tidurnya, dan mencoba melangkah menuju pintu dia berharap bisa mendapatkan dapatkan petunjuk, dia melangkah dengan perlahan tapi,,

BRAAKK…DUK…

"ittaiii"

'kriettt' terdengar sebuah erangan dengan suara indah, disertai pintu yang terbuka dengan perlahan, lalu muncullah naruto dengan kepala di bawah pintu. "hehehe… halo " (dasar naruto dia tetap ceroboh,, wkwkwk)

Semua orang err maksudnya iblis, menoleh kearah naruto

"akhirnya kau bangun juga,kemarilah duduk, sebutkan siapa namamu dan dari mana kau berasal ?" sona bertanya

Naruto berfikir 'nama jika aku menggunakan marga uzumaki atau namikaze aku sudah tidah punya gen dari marga itu, lebih baik aku menggunakan marga uciha saja'

hmmm….. "uciha naruto, dari konoha" naruto menjawab dengan singkat (ketularan uciha irit kata,, plakk), " dan kalian siapa?" lanjut naruto

"tenang naruto sekarang kita adalah kawan, baiklah perkenalkan kami anggota osis kuoh gakuen hajimemashite. Watasi wa **momo hanakai** desu, kelas 2bdan aku adalah bishop salam kenal" kata seorang gadis bersurai putih panjang poni rata di depan dan ber iris mata blue-green

"hajimemashite. Watasi wa **reya kusaka** desu, kelas 3a dan aku adalah bishop salam kenal" kata seorang gadis dengan surai merah kecoklatan ber iris mata brown

"hajimemashite. Watasi wa **tomoe meguri** desu, kelas 2b dan aku adalah knight salam kenal" kata gadis bersurai coklat, ber iris brown dengan senyum lebarnya

"hajimemashite. Watasi wa **bennia** desu, kelas 1b dan aku adalah knight salam kenal" kata gadis bertudung mempunyai iris mata sewarna gold dengan senyum lembut

"hajimemashite. Watasi wa **tsubasayura** desu, kelas 2c dan aku adalah rock salam kenal" kata gadis cantik namun keliatan garang bersurai biru sebahu dan ber iris mata biru

"hajimemashite. Watasi wa **nimura ruruko** desu, kelas 1b dan aku adalah pion salam kenal" kata gadis loli bersurai coklat ber iris mata green

"hajimemashite. Watasi wa **genshirou saji** desu, kelas 2e dan aku adalah pion salam kenal" sapa satu satunya lelaki di situ dengan arogan namon ceria, bersurai blonde ber iris mata grey

"hajimemashite. Watasi wa **tsubaki shinra** desu, kelas 3a dan aku adalah queen salam kenal" kata gadis berkaca mata , memiliki surai hitam panjang ber iris mata light- brown

"hajimemashite. Watasi wa **sona sitri** desu, kelas 3a dan aku adalah king di tim ini… dan kami semua adalah iblis" kata gadis berkaca mata merah, berambut berambut hitam yang ditata dalam potongan bob pendek dan bermata ungu, bertampang datar.

Setelah selesai perkenalan sona tiba- tiba muncul sepasang sayap hitam di belakang punggung tim sona, Sedangkan naruto hanya membelalakan matanya dan bisa percaya bahwa kami sama tidak berbohong.

"sekarang kamu sudah menjadi bagian dari kami uciha-san dan kamu menggunakan 1 bidak yaitu pion, jadi perkenalkan ulang nama mu" ucap sona memerintah

"baiklah, hajimemashite. Watasi wa **uciha naruto** desu, panggil aku naruto karena aku tidak suka formalitas dan aku adalah pion dari sona sama salam kenal" ucap naruto dengan sedikit senyum

'huft,,, sukurlah aku tidak langsung bertemu dengan orang yang berniat menghancurkan dunia ini' batin naruto

"Baiklah naruto karena kau telah menjadi iblis kau harus tau sejarah iblis yang manusia tidak tau" kata sona dengan serius.

"sejarah iblis" gumam naruto ' sepertinya kami sama lupa memberitahu yang ini juga' sambung pikiran naruto

" ya dan sekarang dengarkan,,,,,"

-Skip time- (author males jelasinnya,, plakk)

Setelah mendengar cerita sona neruto berfikir 'jadi benar kami sama (tuhan anime) sudah di anggap tiada'

"oh ya naruto mulai besok kau akan sekolah di akademi kuoh dan menjadi anggota osis, juga panggil aku dengan sebutan KAICHO, mengerti" kata sona dengan penekanan dapa kata kaicho

"ha'I,, kaicho, tapi buat apa aku sekolah kaicho ?" Tanya naruto

"semua anggota perrege ku harus sekolah dan masuk anggota osis" jawab sona," dan apakah kamu sudah mempunyai tempat tinggal naruto? "

" belum kaicho" jawab naruto, "kamu bisa istirahat di sini, besok akan ku carikan apartement" kata sona

" sekarang istirahatlah" lanjut sona, "ha'I"

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan update karena saya sedang sibuk di real life, dan sekarang saya lagi magang dan ini di sempetin... sekali lagi saya mohon maaf atas terlambatnya update, dan lagi saya masihlah author baru jadi harus banyak belajar.

Dan terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca maupun yang mengomentar...

Jawaban komentar chapter 1

kenapa Rata-Rata Fandom Naruto X DxD selalu ber summary tentang perdamaian?, apakah tak ada yang lain?

Kalo menurut saya sih karena naruto memiliki sifat alami yang lebih menjurus ke baik, dan karena saya masih newbie jadi untuk permulaan saya buat dengan tema perdamayan terlebih dahulu, dan umm soal pair masih rahasia.

Maaf bila review yang lain belum terjawab... karena menurut saya kurang penting (plakk,,) saya minta dukungannya minna, dan salam kenal... (jadi lupa kenalan hehehe,,,)


	3. Chapter 3

Warning : kata-kata ancur, pokoknya banyaklah salahnya sampe males yang mau nulis, dan gak suka jangan di baca ok...

Dan karena saya malas menunggu waktu jadi sekalian saya update ke chapter 3, sekalian nebus kesalahan... hehehe...

Chapter 3: sekolah

-Skip time- (lagi) nb: naruto masih memakai baju pas pds4

Di pagi hari yang indah dan tenang ini

'prangg,,,, ctar,,,buakk',"ittaiii"

Errr karena suara barusan, pagi hari yang tenang, sepertinya tidak terjadi hari ini.

"bangun naruto hari ini adalah hari pertamamu di akademi kuoh !" seorang gadis berbicara kepada pemuda berambut kuning dengan datarnya, sedatar tembok rumah (plakkk) dia adalah sona sitri

"hmmm ?,,, sebentar lagi kaicho" balas si pemuda kuning, sambil menaikkan kembali selimut yang tadi sempat di turunkan oleh sang gadis.

'twich' muncul perempatan di dahi sona "baiklah jika kau tidak mau bangun" sona tidak kehabisan akal dia meyiapkan sihir yang dapat membantunya membangunkan naruto.

'byurrr' "huaaa,,,, kaicho apa yang kau lakukan ?" naruto bertanya dengan keadaan basah kuyup (hahaha,,, emang enak. Nrto: awas lo thor)

"tentu saja membangunkanmu apa lagi" sona menjawab dengan datar

"t-tapi kaicho ", "tidak ada tapi-tapian sekarang cepat mandi dan pakai seragammu" potong sona tidak mau di bantah

"baiklah kaicho" naruto melangkah menuju kamar mandi, untuk mandi (yaiyalah ngapain kalo gak mandi)

-skip time-

Setelah selesai mandi naruto memakai sergam, dan bercermin rambut kuning berantakan, pakaian keluar " ternyata aku tampan juga" kata naruto degan narsis.

Lalu naruto keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian yang berantakan, sesampainya di luar kamar dia bertemu dengan sona yang menggunakan seragam kuoh gakuen untuk perempuan sepertinya sedang menunggunya.

"maaf membuatmu menunggu lama kaicho" ujar sebuah suara (suara hantu. Plakk,, itu suara naruto dodol)

"kauu,,, naruto ?", "memang aku mirip siapa?" 'mungkin aku terlalu tampan sampai kaicho tidak mengenaliku' batin naruto (huekk,,, author muntah)

"kenapa kau tidak merapikan seragammu naruto? " sona bertanya

Naruto menjawab "sewaktu aku akademi dulu tidak apa apa begini kok"

Sona menekan kaca matanya yang melorot "tapi mulai sekarang kau harus rapi naruto !"

"h-ha'I k-kaicho " jawab naruto takut- takut

"hahh,,,, sini biar ku perbaiki", "uhmm,,, baiklah"naruto mendekat kea rah sona

Sona merapikan baju naruto di mulai dari baju, jas saat memperbaiki dasi naruto, sona melihat mata hitam naruto, dia merasa tersedot kedalam lubang hitam, begitu juga naruto dia melihat bola mata ungu sona dengan jelas dan bergumam "indah", tanpa mereka sadari jarak di antara mereka makin tipis, semakin tipis,semakin tipis, dan,,,,,

"krietttt,,, kaicho,," terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan tampaklah tsubaki, tsubaki melihat mereka dalam jarak yang sangat dekat " errr,,, sepertinya aku mengganggu, sebaiknya aku keluar, lanjutkan acara kalian,,, ehehehe" 'blam' tsubaki keluar dengan muka merah.

Sedangkan naruto dan sona masih diam dan memproses, mereka saling berkedip, kedip lagi, akhirnya mereka bisa mengerti situasi yang terjadi.

"k-kaicho,, emmm,, bisa lepaskan tanganmu dari leherku? " naruto berusaha menormalkan suasana

"b-baikalah,, dan b-bisakah kamu melepaskan tanganmu dari p-pinggangku? " jawab dan Tanya sona

"ahahaha,,,, ya t-tentu saja, dan aku minta maaf kaicho"

Naruto dan sona saling melepaskan pegangan mereka dengan muka yang sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus(suit,,,suit,,, nrto&sona : diam lo thor).

"sebentar lagi akan berbunyi bel masuk, sebaiknya aku mengantarmu ke ruang kepala sekolah " Sona berbicara dengan wajah merona.

"baiklah kaicho", " ikuti aku naruto !" merekapun keluar dari ruang osis menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah.

Setelah tiba di koridor bnyak siswi maupun siswa yang memperhatikan mereka, mereka bertanya Tanya siapa yang bersama kaicho mereka

'kyaaa,,,,, kyaaa,,, tampan'

"Siapa dia wajahnya tampan"

"iya, siapa ya aku ingin berkenalan dengannya "

"sialan saingan mendapatkan kaicho bertambah"

"terkutuklah kau wahai orang tampan" kalian pasti tau siapa ini, yap ini adalah trio pervet (mesum)

Sedangkan naruto hanya membalas dengan senyum walaupun sedikit (karena ada darah uciha jadi gak nyengngir, wkwkw)

'kyaaaaaaaa,,,' teriakan fans baru naruto, ya dimulai dari sekarang akan ada fans girl dari uciha naruto

-skip time-

Saat ini mereka sudah sampai di depan ruang kepala sekolah, sona memberi tahukan sesuatu pada naruto "naruto setelah pulang sekolah kau langsung ke ruang osis, dan kita akan ke klub penelitian ilmu gaib aku akan memperkenalkanmu kepada sahabatku, mengerti"

"ha'I kaicho", " sekarang masuklah kedalam"

'Tap-tap-tap', bunyi sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai 'kriettt,,, blam' suara pintu teruka dan tertutup, Saat pintu tertutup soan melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kekelas nya yaitu kelas 3A, ' kenapa saat aku dekat dengan naruto aku seperti merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda ' pikir sona.

Sementara itu di ruang kepala sekolah

"permisi,,, saya anak baru yang mendaftar" ucap naruto

'hem,,' kepala sekolah mendongak " oh jadi kamu siswa baru itu,siapa namamu? kamu masuk kelas 2B dandia adalah salah satu gurumu " ucap kepala sekolah

"baiklah, hajimemashite. Watasi wa uciha naruto desu, panggil aku naruto karena aku tidak suka formalitas" naruto memperkenlkan diri sambil membungkuk

Di sebelah kepala sekolah ada seorang guru laki-laki memakai kacamata, berambut hitam rapi "baiklah, hajimemashite. Watasi wa shirai negidesu." (nama karangan)

"salam kenal sensei" sapa naruto

" ya salam kenal juga naruto, ayo sensei akan antar kamu ke kelas mu" jawab dan perintah guru naruto

"ha'I "

-skip time-

Naruto sudah sampai di depan kelas yang bertuliskan 2B

'tok-tok-tok'

" permisi, maaf mengganggu pelajarannya saya membawa murid baru sensei"

"baiklah tunggu sebentar" guru itupun masuk kembali

"Anak-anak kalian akan mendapat teman baru hari ini"

"sensei, apa orangnya tampan"

"apa cantik sensei"

"DIAM, baiklah yang di luar silahkan masuk "

'Tap-tap-tap' "silahkan perkenalkan namamu !"

"baiklah, hajimemashite. Watasi wa uciha narutodesu, panggil aku naruto karena aku tidak suka formalitas" jawab naruto

'kyaaaaa,,,, tampan kita sekelas' para siswi langsung ramai

Sedangkan para siswa menyumpah serapah (kasian,wkwkwk)"terkutuklah kau wahai orang tampan" dan kata kata lainnya

" DIAM,,,, dan naruto kamu akan duduk dengan,,,, issei, issei angkat tanganmu" kata sensei naruto sambil menunjuk issei,

Di bangku bagian tengah ada yang mengangkat tangan, dia adalah issei, hyoudou issei pemilik boosted gear yang terdapat salah satu jiwa naga surgawi Ddraig

Narutopun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sebelah bangku yang di duduki issei

"salam kenal namaku uciha naruto" naruto mengulurkan tangan kepada issei

"hum,,,, salam kenal juga namaku hyoudou issei semoga kita dapat berteman baik" issei menjabat uluran tangan naruto

"tentu issei, tidak apa apakan"

"ya, tidah apa apa naruto"

-skip time-

Sekarang telah tiba waktunya istirahat, semua murid ada yang ke kantin, taman, maupun berkumpul di salah seorang meja, yap itu adalah meja naruto, banyak yang bertanya mulai alamat, nomer telephone, bbm, wa, ig, dll (banyak amat, plak).

Tapi tak berselang lama naruto berdiri "permisi aku ada janji denagan kaicho bisakah kalian membuat jalan"

FG naruto Cuma teriak gak jelas 'kyaaaa….. dia ada janji dengan kaicho mereka ada hubungan apa ya' sedangkan naruto sudah pergi menuju ke ruang osis, tadi dia sempat di ajak ngintip sama issei dan ke dua kawannya tapi dia tidak mau.

Saat dia tiba di ruang osis dia langsung masuk, dia melihat semua anggota osis dan dua orang yang tidak dikenalnya di ruang osis.

Naruto pov

Aku melihat dua orang yang bukan anggota osis mereka berambut merah dan biru kehitaman, karena penasaran aku bertanya ke kaicho " kaicho siapa mereka ?"

Naruto pov end

"kau sudah datang naruto ?"(pertanyaan yang tidak perlu di jawab,plakk)

"tidak aku masih di kelas ini rohku" naruto menjawab asal

"perkenalkan naruto mereka adalah,,,,"

"perkenalkan, Watasi wa rias gremory desu, dari kelas 3A, dan aku sahabat sona" kata gadis bersurai merah bermata blue-green

"ara,,ara,,, ternyata bidak baru kaicho tampan juga,Watasi wa akeno himejima desu, dari kelas 3A" kata gadis bersuarai biru kehitaman

"dan mereka sama seperti kita naruto, sekarang perkenalkan namamu naruto !" sona menutup jawaban sekaligus memerintah naruto.

"baiklah, hajimemashite. Watasi wa **uciha naruto** desu, panggil aku naruto karena aku tidak suka formalitas dan aku adalah pion dari kaicho salam kenal" ucap naruto dengan sedikit senyum

"jadi dia perrage barumu sona ?"

"ya, nanti akan ku perkenalkan kepada anggotamu yang lain, dan sebaiknya kalian masuk kekelas masing masing karena sebantar lagi bel akan berbunyi" jawab sona

"ha'I kaicho" jawab mereka serempak

"Ya,,, sona" jawab rias

"ayo akeno, kita berangkat" lanjut rias

"ha'I bucho"

"naruto- san sebaiknya kita bersama kita kan sekelas" kata momo, tomoe Cuma mengangguk

"baiklah, jika itu mau kalian ayo berangkat" balas naruto

Saat ruang osis sudah sepi tinggal sona dan tsubaki, tsubaki bertanya kepada sona

"jadi,,,, apa yang terjadi tadi pagi sona?"

Sona Cuma menjawab "apa maksudmu tsubaki"

"ohh,,,, ayolah sona kau pasti mengerti, jadi tadi kalian jadi berciuman ?"

"t-tidak kami tidak melakukan apapun, dan jangan bahas itu" muka sona merona

"oke,,,,fine,,, jadi kamu suka pada naruto?" Tanya tsubaki memaksa

Sona melihat tsubaki lalu membuang nafas 'hahhhh' " ntahlah,,,, aku tidak tau" jawab sona

"jika kamu memang suka lebih baik akui saja dari pada nanti dia diambil oleh orang lain" tsubaki memberi nasehat

"iya dan terimakasih atas nasehatnya, tsubaki" sona berterima kasih

Tsubaki mengangguk lalu kembali mengerjakan kertas yang ada di depannya.

Sona membatin 'mungkin aku memang suka kepada naruto, hahh,,, semua ini membuatku pusing'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : iblis lain

-skip time-

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi naruto, tomoe dan momo bersama pergi ke ruang osis.

Setelah tiba di ruang osis ternyata sona, tsubaki serta angota osis lain sudah berkumpul,

"Baiklah karena orang yang ditunggu sudah sampai sebagian akan ikut ke ruang penelitian ilmu gaib, dan sebagian lagi selesaikan tugas di sini" sona memberi perintah

"ha'I, kaicho" jawab mereka serempak

Merekapun berangkat menuju klub penelitian ilmu gaib

-skip time- sesampainya mereka di depan ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib

Naruto pov

aku dan yang lainnya sudah sanpai di klub yang tadi kaicho katakan, ternyata klubnya berada di gedung tua dan berada di belakang akademi kuoh, dimana catnya sudah pudar, dan terdapat banyak retakan, setelah puas melihat sekilas kaicho mengetuk pintu, setelah terdengar suara dari dalam, aku dan yang lainnya masuk ke dalam.

'woahhh,,' ternyata di dalam sangat mewah berbeda dengan di luar, aku merasa taakjub saat masuk.

Naruto pov end

"kau sudah datang sona, baiklah sekarang mulai perkenalannya" rias menyambut kedatangan mereka

Narutopun maju "baiklah, hajimemashite. Watasi wa **uciha naruto** desu, panggil aku naruto karena aku tidak suka formalitas dan aku adalah pion dari kaicho salam kenal", ' entah sudah berapa kali aku memperkenalkan diri hari ini,hahhh,,,' ucap dan batin naruto (emang enak,, plakk,,)

"hajimemashite. Watasi wa **hyoudou issei** desu, kita sekelas naruto dan aku adalah pion bochou" kata laki- laki berambut coklat pemegang salahsatu jiwa naga surgawi Ddraig.

"hajimemashite. Watasi wa **yuuto kiba** desu, dari kelas 2c dan aku adalah knight salam kenal naruto"

Kata laki laki berambut pirang bermata itam

"hajimemashite. Watasi wa **asia argento** desu, dari kelas 2b dan aku adalah bishop salam kenal naruto- san" kata perempuan bersurai pirang bermaa hijau, agak malu malu

"hajimemashite. Watasi wa **koneko toujou** desu, dari kelas 1c dan aku adalah rook salam kenal" kata gadis loli bersurai putih, ber mata coklat

"ara,,ara,,hajimemashite. Watasi wa **akeno himejima** desu, dari kelas 3A dan aku adalah queen salam kenal naruto- kun" kata gadis berambut hitam bermata sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata pada naruto (huekkk,,, plak)

"dan hajimemashite. Watasi wa **rias gremory** desu, dari kelas 3A dan aku adalah king salam kenal naruto- san" kata gadis bersurai merah bermata campuran dari blue- green sambil tersenyum

Lalu akeno datang membawa teh, dan membaginnya kepada semuanya

"hm,,, tehmu sangat enak akeno -senpai" ucap naruto setelah mencicipi teh buatan akeno

"fufufu,,, terimakasih naruto -kun"

Saat itu sona melihat ke akrapan mereka, sona merasa ada yg aneh dengan dirinya, jadi sona mencoba berbicara, namun Saat sona akan berbicara tiba tiba muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna putih di dalam ruangan klub.

"apa aku mengganggu acaramu rias-sama" kata wanita berambut putih yang keluar dari dalam lingkaran sihir tadi.

"tidak grafia, dan ada apa engkau ke sini ?" Tanya rias

"apa rias sama sudah memberitau tentang per", "belum" rias memotong perkataan grafia

"sebaiknya rias sama segera memberitahu semuanya" grafia memberi saran, sedangkan selain kedua orang ini err iblis ini maksudnya, tidak ada yang mengerti mereka (rias dan grafia) membicarakan apa.

"baiklah, semuanya,,, sebenarnya aku akan,,," sebelum rias menyelesaikan perkataannya, terdapat lingkaran sihir api berlambang clan phonix, lalu keluarlah laki laki berambut pirang yang tampak arogan.

"sudah lama aku tidak dunia manusia,,,, hai rias sayang" kata laki laki berambut pirang yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir

"raiser mau apa kau kemari " kata rias dengan enggan

"tentu saja membicarakan pertunangan kita sayang"

"siapa yang mau bertunangan denagnmu raiser, aku sudah bilang jika sampai kapanpun aku tidak mau bertunangan denganmu" balas rias dengan sengit

"kau harus mau rias apa kau lupa jika di dunia bawah tinggal 72 pilar iblis kelas atas, dan karena itu tou –sama mu dan onii-sama mu menikahkan kita agar populasi iblis berdarah murni bisa bertambah !" raiser berkata dengan menahan amarah

"aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan betunangan apalagi menikah denganmu raiser, tou -sama dan onii-sama terlalu gegabah" rias tetap pada pendiriannya

"kau harus mau rias, jika tidah maka kan ku bakar semua anggota perrage mu" raiser marah dan mengeluarkan api yang menyelimuti kedua tangannya.

"maaf, tapi sirzechs- sama mengatakan jika tidak ada yang mau mengalah lebih baik mengadakan rating game" grafia memberi tahu (kenapa gak memberi tempe,,, plakkk)

"dengan jumlah perrage hanya sedikit kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku rias, akan ku keluarkan perrage ku" raiser berkata denagn sombong.

'ctik' raiser menjentikkan jari nya

Tak lama kemudian muncul kembali lingkaran sihir berlambang clan phonix, dan muncullah 15 orang ups,,, maksudnya iblis wanita setelah lingkaran sihir tadi menghilang

"lihatlah parrage ku sudah lengkap dan aku sudah pernah memenangkan pertandingan rating game sedangakan kau ikut sekalipun tak pernah" Raiser berkata dengan angkuh

" dan ada apa dengan dia rias" lanjut raiser sambil menunjuk issei

Rias melihat issei dan menjawab "hah,,,, dia mempunyai cita cita memiliki kerajaan harem"

"oh,,, lihat ini issei 'ctik'" lalu salah satu ibllis wanita tadi maju ke depan dan 'cup' riser mencium wanita yang maju tadi, tangan raiser mulai menjelajah 'ahnn,,,' bunyi erangan wanita tadi.

melihat hal itu issei menjadi marah, tiba tiba muncul sarung tangan berwarna merah dengan Kristal hijau di bagian punggung tangan , sarung tangan itu mengeluarkan bunyi **[boost]** dan " kurang ajar " 'buakkk' issei langsung memukul raiser tepat di wajah **[boost][boost][boost][boost]**

"kau sudah akan bertunangan dengan bochou, tapi 'bukk' **[boost]** kau 'bukk' **[boost]** masih 'bukk' **[boost]** mencium 'bukk' **[boost]** wanita lain 'bukk' **[boost]** didepan 'bukk' **[boost][boost][boost][boost]** bochou 'darr' " issei melanjutkan dan diakhiri dengan suara dinding hancur

Tetapi luka luka yang berada di tubuh raiser cepat sekali beregenerasi "k-kurang ajar awas kau skuryuutei " saat raiser akan memukul issei dengan tangan yang terbakar (kebakaran tuh,, plakk) tapi ada sebuah penghalang yang terbuat dari es yang menahan serangan raiser.

"sudah cukup raiser sama,,,, pertandingan rating game akan di adakan 10 hari lagi, jadi rias sama masih bisa berlatih" grafia menghentikan raiser dengan membuat dinding es tadi.

"baiklah grafia, dan rias persiapkan diri mu kau pasti kalah dalam rating game nanti" kata raiser sambil marah

"kita lihat saja nanti raiser, siapa yang akan kalah dan siapa yang menang" balas rias yang tidak terima anggotanya di remehkan

Raiser dan perragenya pun pergi dengan lingkaran sihir langsung menuju ke dunia bawah.

Sementara itu di ruang club

Rias berbicara kepada sona "sona , bisakah kau membuatkan surat ijinku dan semua anggota klub ilmu gaib selama aku berlatih ?" Tanya rias

"tentu saja rias akan ku buatkan, dan kau harus berusaha agar menang melawan raiser nanti" jawab sona

"iya, aku akan berusaha yang terbaik" balas rias sambil tersenyum

"sudah dula ya rias aku harus kembali ke ruang osis, apa ada yang melihat naruto ?" tanya sona (naruto ada di kantong author,, wkwkwk, plakk)

Tiba tiba Naruto keluar dari dapur membawa 1 cup ramen "ada apa kaicho ?"

"kau,,, dari mana, dan apa yang kau bawa itu naruto ?"

"aku dari dapur, dan ini adalah makana para dewa kaicho yaitu ramen" jawab naruto dengan bangga (memang ada dewa yang bisa di makan,,, plakk)

"hahhh,,,,, sudahlah ayo kembali keruang osis" perintah sona, "ha'I,, kaicho" jawab mereka, naruto,sona dan yang lainnya pun kembali ke ruang osis

-skip time- setelah di dalam ruang osis

Sona berbicara kepada semua perragenya "nanti malam kita akan berburu iblis liar, dan naruto kau bisa mempelajari cara kami menyerang dalam tim"

"ha'i, tapi apa yang di maksud iblis liar kaicho ?" tanya naruto

"iblis liar adalah iblis yang sudah berhianat kepada tuannya, dan suka membunuh serta memakan daging manusia tidak bersalah" jelas sona

'apa,, jadi itu yang di maksud iblis liar'batin naruto (iy itu yang di maksud iblis liar naruto, nrto: diem lo thor)

"Dan naruto,,, aku sudah membelikanmu sebuah apartement" lanjut sona tapi beberapa saat kemudian sona ingat akan mengatakan sesuatu pada naruto.

"oh,iya sampai sekarang aku dan yang lain masih belum tau kekuatanmu naruto, jadi apa kekuatanmu ?" Tanya sona, yang lainnya hanya mengangguk tanda menyetujui ucapan sona.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: berburu iblis liar

"kekuatanku, mungkin sekarang cuma bisa mata saringgan" ucap naruto

"coba praktekkan naruto, kami ingin tau" Tanya saji

"baiklah, **sharinggan** " naruto menutp mata lalu membukanya lagi, di mata naruto berwarna merah dengan 3 tomoe "ini adalah tahap pertama,lalu **mangekyou sharingan** " tiga tomoe di mata naruto berputar perlahan, semakin cepat dan berubah menjadi bentuk suriken dengan 3 cabang (ms itachi) "ini adalah bentuk ke dua dan yang terakhir adalah **ekstrnal mangekyou sharingan** " bentuk suriken 3 cabang di mata naruto berputar perlahan dan semakin cepat lalu berubah bentuk menjadi bintang dengan 6 sudut (ems sasuke).

Semua di ruang osis merasakan was- was saat melihat bentuk perubahan terakhir dari mata naruto.

Naruto menutup mata dan membukanya kembali, sekarang mata naruto sudah seperti semula berwarna hitam.

"sudah, tadi itu adalah kekuatanku" ucap naruto

"apa tadi itu sacret gear ?" saji bertanya

"tadi itu bukan sacret gear tetapi kekuatan turun temurun, dengan kata lain jika aku memiliki anak anakku bisa memiliki mata seperti tadi juga" naruto menjelaskan (ingat DNA naruto sudah diubah)

"maksudmu jika jika anakmu berlatih kan ?" tanya momo

"ya,, dan kekuatan sejati hanya bisa di dapat dengan latihan dan bekerja keras" jawab naruto

"dan apa kegunaannya mata tadi naruto ?" Tanya tsubaki

"hahhh,,,, memang harus ya ?", "iya, harus !" paksa tsubaki

"Baiklah saat aku memiliki mata merah dengan 3 koma aku bisa melihat gerakan 3 detik lebih cepat, saat mataku berubah berbentuk bentuk pertama aku bisa menggunakan beberapa jurus dan aku bisa melihat gerakan 4 detik lebih cepat namun memiliki resiko mengalami kebutaan, lalu pada saat mataku berubah berbentuk ke dua aku bisa menggunakan beberapa jurus tadi dan aku bisa melihat gerakan 5 detik lebih cepat tanpa mengalami kebutaan" jelas naruto yang Cuma dibalas

"ohh,,,,,," oleh semuanya kecuali sona yang Cuma mengaguk

'twich,,' "Aku berbicara panjang lebar dan kalian Cuma bilang ohh" kata naruto sambil menahan kesal

"hehehe,,," mereka Cuma nyengir

"tunggu,,, tadi kau bilang mungkin Cuma sekarang itu kekuatanmu, maksudnya kau memiliki kekuatan lain ?" Tanya sona

"woahh,, kau memang teliti kaicho, tipe calon istri yang ku suka" jawab naruto dengan polos sedangkan sona wajahnya bersemu merah karena di bilang calon isteri yang baik.(nfufufu,,)

"iya dulu aku memang bisa yang lainnya tapi semua kekuatanku di hilangkan oleh seseorang (oleh kami sama naruto, plak,,, nruto: author ganggu aja) dia bilang aku harus berlatih lagi jika ingin kekuatanku kembali" lanjut naruto

"baiklah kalian bisa ber istirahat beberapa saat sebelum berburu iblis liar" sona mencoba menghilangkan ketegangan

"ha'I,,, kaicho"

-skip time- saat berburu iblis liar

Sekarang telah menunjukkan waktu 22.15 malam (yaiyalah masa jam segitu siang,, plakk) di ruang osis belum berkumpul semua perrage sona, tapi masihada 1 orang err maksudnya iblis yang belum keliatan batang hidungnya.

"brakk,,,, host,, host,, host,, gomenne minna" kata laki laki yang baru masuk, dia memiliki rambut pirang, siapalagi kalo bukan naruto.(naruto memang selalu telat,, 'darr' di rasenggan naruto)

"dari mana kau naruto, kenapa kau bisa telat, kau sudah membuang buang waktu kita" kata saji

"ehehehe,,,, aku membantu nenek nenek menyebrang setelah itu aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan" jawab naruto sambil cengengesan

Yang lain sweetdrop mendengar alasan naruto terlambat

"hachim,, sepertinya ada yang mengatakan aku tampan" kata pria bermasker yang sekarang sudah ada di surga (huekk,,, naruto Cuma pakai alasanmu, gak bilang tampan,, plakk)

"baiklah,, tsubaki buat lingkaran sihir, kita akan ke sarang iblis liar itu sekarang" perintah sona

"ha'I" tsubaki pun membuat lingkaran sihir yang akan membawa mereka ke iblis liar yang menjadi tugas untuk mereka bersihkan hari ini.

Naruto pov

Aku melihat lingkaran berwarna biru di bawah kakiku dan yang lainnya, mungkin ini yang di namakan lingkaran sihir, aku jadi ingin tau apa kegunaannya, lalu kulihat badanku mulai bercahaya.

 **Tempat yang dituju**

Aku sekarang berada di tempat yang berbeda, ohh,,, ternyata ini fungsi lingkaran sihir,, mungkin aku nanti bisa belajar, dan aku melihat sebuah gedung pabrik tua yang sudah tidak terpakai, dan di sini berbau anyir sepertinya iblis liar itu sudah mendapatkan mangsanya, siall,, gara gara aku terlambat dia mendapatkan mangsanya, mungkin aku harus belajar tepat waktu mulai dari sekarang.

Naruto pov end

"naruto kau di belakang kami dan melihat cara kami bertarung dalam tim, mengerti" perintah sona

"t-tapi kaicho, aku adalah bidakmu" ucap naruto

"ini agar kau mengerti dan tau cara menyerang dalam tim naruto" balas sona

"hah,,,, baiklah tapi aku tidak janji" ucap naruto tak mau kalah

Saat mereka akan masuk tiba tiba terdengar sebuah suara

"lihat siapa yang berkunjung,, nampaknya kita akan kenyang malam ini" kata salah satu benteng setengah manusia yang di sebut minotaurmereka memiiki kapak yang selalu mereka bawa di bahu.

"ya,, "kata benteng setengah manusia lainnya. (jumlah iblis liar 3)

"aku sona sitri, iblis dari clan sitri di tugaskan untuk memusnahkan kalian, para iblis liar" ucap sona dengan lantang

"coba saja jika bisa nona" tantang iblis liar, semua iblis liar mengumpulakn kekuatan sihir penghancur mereka dan menyerang tim sona

"tsubaki buat pelindung, tomoe, bennia, roruko, buat merea sibuk" perintah sona

"ha'I " tsubaki membuat pelindung menggunakan sacret gearnya, tomoe, roruko dan bennia maju mencoba membuat iblis liar itu sibuk

" saji ikat iblis liar itu" perintah sona, saji maju dan menggunakan sacret gear nya, dan mengontrol benang yang keluar dari sacret gear vitra miliknya, setelah mereka sudah di ikat menggunakan benang vitra.

Sona memberi perintah kembali "tsubaki, momo, reya, yura serang iblis liar itu menggunakan sihir penghancur kalian"

tsubaki, momo, reya,dan yura pun menyiapkan sihir mereka masing masing dan menembakannya ke semua iblis liar tadi, "DUARRR" suara ledakan yang berasal dari iblis liar tadi, iblis liar tadi sudah terluka parah , lalu sona menghampiri mereka

"ada permintaan terakhir ?" kata sona

"bunuh kami" kata salah satu iblis liar

"baiklah" sona membuat lingkaran sihir yang menggunakan banyak energy

'DUArrrr,,,' bunyi letusan sihir yang telah sona tembakkan

"hah,,hahh,,, sudah selesai kerja bagus semua, sekarang ayo kita pulang" kata sona

Sedangkan naruto yang dari tadi memperhatikan dengan menggunakan mata sharinggan 3 tomoe, naruto agak merasa takjub dengan kekuatan teman temannya saat mengalahkan iblis liar tadi.

namun pada saat sona menghampirinya naruto melihat ada benda mengkilap terbang menuju kearah sona, rupanya yang terbang menuju sona adalah anak panah yang melesat cepat.

jadi dia langsung berlari secepat mungkin agar rajanya (maksudnya sona ya?,, yaiyalah, plak) tidak terkena anak panah tadi, namun karena tidah ada waktu lagi dia menggunakan tubuhnya untuk menghalagi anak panah tadi mengenai tubuh sona.

"jlebb,, ugh,,"bunyi anak panah menembus sesuatu, dan sebuah erangan

Sona yang melihat dengan meta kepalanya sendiri (yaiyalah, masa mata kaki, plakk) naruto yang tertembus anak panah langsung menghampiri naruto,dan nenyandarkan kepala naruto ke pahanya. (ekting yang bagus naruto, plakk)

"n-naruto,,,," kata sona sambil menahan tangis

"k-kaicho, a-apa k-kau b-aik baik saja?, cough" kata naruto sambil muntah darah

"b-bodoh kau yang terluka mengapa menanyakan keadaan ku, hiks,," kata sona

"ehehehe,,, syukurlah jika kaicho baik baik saja" balas naruto

Sona mengadahkan kepalanya "hey,, kalian cepat cari yang memanah tadi dan musnahkan, aku akan membawa naruto untuk segera di obati" perintah sona pada perragenya, dan sona lansung membawa naruto ke apartement naruto. 'hikss,,, naruto bertahanlah' batinnya

 **di pabrik tidak terpakai**

sisa parrage sona mencari iblis yang tersisa ternyata ibls tersebut berda di dalam pabrik, di dalam terdapat Satir (iblis setengah manusia setengah kambing)dia yang tadi melepaskan anak panah ke sona.

"jadi ternyata kau yang melepas nak panah tadi" kata saji

"ya,," jawab iblis liar itu

"berani sekalli kau,, sacret gear" saji langsung mengikat iblis liar tadi denagn sacret gearna, iblis satir tadi mencoba melawanan mereka dengan menembakkan sisa anak panahnya, tetapi semua anak panahnya meleset, dan karena dia hanya sendiri, dia sudah tau pasti dia akan mati, karena perbedaan kekuatan.

tsubaki, momo, dan yura menyiapkan sihir penghancur dan menembakkannya. 'Duarrr' "sebaiknya kita pulang kerumah masing masing" kata tsubaki "ha'I" kata yang lainnya

 **di apartement naruto**

sona meletakkan naruto di kasur serta membuka semua baju miliknya dan membukakan baju milik naruto,setelah membuka baju milik naruto ternyata di badan naruto terdapat banyak luka tetapi sudah mengering.

" naruto melakukan apa sampai terdapat bayak luka bengini" Tanya sona kepada diri sendiri, sona menyentuh luka luka dan otot naruto, tiba tiba dia merona "aku baru sadar jika naruto memiliki otot seperti ini" bisik sona lalu sona berbaring di samping naruto

"selamat tidur, naruto " kata sona sambil mencoba tidur dan memeluk naruto, karena untuk menyembuhkan luka, iblis sepertinya tidur telanjang di kasur yang sama dengan seseorang yang luka. (suit,, suit,, author mau dong,,,, plakk)

TBC

saya minta naaf sebelumnya mengenai keterlambatan update, karena banyak yang saya lakukan di dunia nyata / real life (bahasa gaulnya)

untuk penampilan naruto sama kayak di canon... ok...

untuk masalah word akan saya usahakan di perpanjang,, dan typo adalah murni kesalahan saya... mohon di maklumi lah...(wkwkwk...)

udah dulu yah sampai jumpa lain waktu bye...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: bertemu dengan salah satu mou

Pagi yang tenang di hari minggu ini, kita beralih ke sebuah apertement yang tidak begitu besar, tapi terkesan minimalis, dua orang err ralat dua iblis berbeda gander sedang tertidur dengan nyamannya di satu kasur yang sama, tak berselang lama iblis bergander laki laki tersebut bangun.

"hoammm,,, sudah pagi ya, dan apa ini kenapa badanku terasa berat" kata laki laki berambut kuning aka naruto, naruto pun membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, seketika itu juga dia kaget dan darah mulai mengalir dari hidungnya. (naruto mulai mesum, wkwkwk)

"hmmm,,,, " sang iblis perempuan aka sona membuka mata karena merasa selimut yang menyelimutinya menghilang, sona mendongakkan kepala,dan mereka saling tatap menatap mata, ungu bertemu hitam.

"ohayou naruto,," kata sona saat sadar, naruto masih meloading

20 %

50 %

75 %

99 %

100 % complite

"HUAAAA,,,, k-kenapa k-kau ada di sini k-kaicho, d-dan k-kenapa aku dan kau telanjang" naruto berteriak dengan indahnya, dan langsung menjauh dari sona.

"kau lupa kejadian semalam naruto ?" kata sona

"hm,,, ah, ya aku ingat aku terkena anak panah,,, dan kaicho kau belum menjelaskan kenapa kita telanjang, j-jangan bilang aku melakukan 'itu' kepada kaicho" ucap naruto was was

"baiklah,, untuk menyembuhkan luka mu aku harus membuka seluruh pakaian kita, apa kau mengerti dan kau tenang saja kita belum melakukan 'itu'" kata sona 'ya setidaknya belum' lanjut sona dalam hati

"huft,, syukurlah,,, emm kaicho lebih baik kau memakai bajumu" kata naruto melihat sona dari atas ke bawah dengan wajah merah (itu namanya rejeki naruto,, plakk)

"memang kenapa, bukannya laki laki senang jika melihat perempuan telanjang, atau kau tidak mau melihat tubuhku yang mempunyai payudara kecil" kata sona dengan nada sedih dan melihat kearah lain, takut jika naruto tidak mau menerima tubuhnya yang memiliki bukit bukan gunung (plakk,, di tampar sona).

"b-bukan begitu kaicho" naruto meraih kedua tangan sona, namun sona tetap melihat arah lain jadi naruto memegang ke dua pipi sona, dan mengarahkan wajahnya malihat wajah naruto.

"aku menyukaimu apa adanya sona bahkan aku lebih dari sekedar suka, aku cinta kau sona" naruto berkata dengan sungguh sungguh bahkan dia memanggil sona dengan nama nya.

Sona hampir menangis waktu tau jika naruto juga menyukainya, lalu ia bilang "k-kalu begitu buktikan naruto" perintah sona

Naruto memajukan sedikit demi sedikit wajahnya, sedangkan sona yang mengetahui jika naruto akan menciumnya memejamkan mata, 'CUP' naruto menempelkan bibirnya, namun tak lama kemudian dia mulai menghisap bibir sona.

"engghh,," desah sona, naruto menggigit pelan bibir sona untuk meminta persetujuan, sona pun membuka mulutnya dan langsung saja lidah naruto masuk ke mulut sona dan bermain dengan lidah sona, dia mencoba merasakan rasa dari mulut sona

"enggmm,, engmm,,," erang sona semakin menjadi, beberapa menit kemudian sona memukul dada naruto, karena dia sudah kehabisan nafas, naruto yang mengerti akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya, terciptalah jembatan dari air liur yang menyambungkan ke dua bibir tadi.

"Hahhh,,, Hahhh,, bagaimana sona kau sudah percaya ?" Tanya naruto, sona hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, dan memeluk naruto dengan erat.

"tapi,, aku belum sepenuhnya percaya naruto,, sebelum kau melakukan 'itu' pada ku" jawab sona

"baiklah,, tapi tidak sekarang", sona menganggukkan kepalanya di dada naruto

"arigato naruto, dan apakah kita sekarang sepasang kekasih?" Tanya sona

"itu terserah kau saja kaicho"

"mou,, baiklah kita kita adalah kekasih dan jangan panggil aku kaicho lagi, panggil aku sona naruto- kun"

"baik lah jika itu maumu sona- chan" kata naruto, setelah agak lama dalam posisi berpelukan, sona memecah keheningan.

"sebaiknya sekarang kau mandi karena kita akan ke dunia bawah hari ini, aku akan memperkenalkan mu kepada keluarga ku" kata sona menjelaskan

"baiklah,, tapi bisakah kaumelepaskan pelukanmu sona- chan, berpelukan denganmu memang menyenangkan tapi kita bisa melanjutkannya nanti " kata naruto sambil menggoda sona

Muka sona memerah dan dia langsung mencubit pinggang naruto, sebelum melepaskan pelukannya

"cepat sana mandi" perintah sona

"iya,,iya,, memangnya tadi siapa yang memelukku " balas si kuning, narutopun berlari ke kamar mandi,sedangkan sona wajahnya memerah dan nelemparkan barang kearah naruto, tapi hanya mengenai pintu kamar mandi, sona melihat jam dan menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir setelah memakai baju tentunya.

-time skip- setelah mereka (naruto & sona) bersiap

 **Apartement naruto**

Di dalam apartement naruto terdapat dua sosok yang berbeda gender mereka adalah naruto dan sona, Naruto memakai kaos hitam berlambang kipas kecil di bagian belakang atas kaos dengan garis oranye di lengannya, berlengan pendek dan celana jeans hitam, sedangkan sona memakai kaos putih dengan rok selutut berwarna ungu.

"baiklah apa kau sudah siap naruto- kun ?" Tanya sona

"y-ya sona- chan" kata naruto agak gugup

"kita akanmenggunakan kereta milik klan sitri, jika kau bertanya kenapa menggunakan kereta, itu karena ini merupakan pertama kali kau akan ke dunia bawah" jelas sona

"baiklah sona- chan" kata naruto, sonapun membuat llingkaran sihir menuju ke kereta milik clan sitri.

 **Di dekat kereta milik clan sitri**

Muncullah lingkaran sihir has clan sitri, dari lingkaran sihir itu keluarlah naruto dan sona, naruto dan sonapun masuk ke kereta dan mencari tempat duduk, setelah mereka duduk kereta berangkat menuju dunia bawah.

Sekarang posisi duduk naruto dan sona adalah sonaduduk dengan kepala di sandarkan ke bahu milik naruto begitupun dengan naruto, dia menyanderkan kepalanya ke kepala sona. (mentang mentang baru jadian,,, cieee,, plakk)

Beberapa jam kemudian kereta sampai di dunia bawah, naruto mengikuti sona karena dia belum tau jalan di dunia bawah (bilang aja gak mau jauh dari sona,, ciee,, plakk)

Naruto pov

Sekarang aku mengikuti sona ke rumah tou- samanya, setelah lama berjalan aku melihat pagar besar yang terbuat dari besi dan di jaga oleh 4 prajurit, dan prajurit itu langsung membuka pintu gerbang setelah mereka mengetahui bahwa sona yang datang menurutku.

"selamt datang sona- sama siapa yang bersama anda ?" Tanya prajurit

"dia bidak baru ku" kata sona 'sekaligus kekasih baruku' lanjut sona dalam hati

Naruto pov end

"kita sudah sampai naruto- kun" kata sona

"woahh,,, besar sekali rumahmu sona- chan" , " ayo masuk naruto- kun" lanjut sona, naruto dan sona melangkahkan kaki mereka ke dalam rumah tersebut

Setelah di dalam sona menanyakan suatuhal kepada dayang "di mana tou-sama dan kaa-sama ?" kata sona

"tuan, nyonya dan serafall- sama ada di ruang baca sona- sama", "nee- sama ada di rumah ?" lanjut sona

"iya sona- sama " kata salah satu dayang, sonapun melanjutkan perjalanannya ke ruang baca (perpustakaan kalo gak tau,, plakk) dan naruto cuma membuntuti sona.

Saat sampai di ruang baca sona langsung masuk

"tou- sama" kata sona memanggil ayahnya, namun ada perempuan yang berlari yang bisa membuat flash iri akan kecepatan larinya, dan dengan cepatnya dia langsung memeluk sona dan membenamkan kepala sona di oppainya (author mau dong,, plakk)

"so- tan" kata perempuan tersebut "nee- sama sangat merindukanmu" lanjut perempuan tersebut dengan nada childish, naruto yang melihat itu hanya sweetdrop.

"nee- sama se-sesak" kata sona tetapi perempuan tersebut tetap membenamkan kepala sona di kedua oppainya yang jumbo, "serafall, lepaskan adik mu nanti dia kehabisan nafas" kata wanita paruh baya, serafall pun melepaskan kepala sona dari dadanya yang jumbo (wow,,plakk).

"mouuu,, kaa-sama tapi aku masih kangen"lanjut serafal sambil memanyunkan bibirnya (ngambek nih,, plakk,,)

"hahh,,hahh,, hahh,," Sona yang sudah terlepas dari dada maut langsung mengambil nafas sebanyak banyaknya dan memberikan nee- samanya death glare.

"tidak biasanya kau pulang sekarang sona, ada apa ?" kata kaa- sama sona

Sona yang mendengar ucapan kaa-sama nya pun menghentikan death glare pada nee- sama nya.

"aku akan memperkenalkan perrage baruku pada kalian, naruto kun perkenalkan dirimu" perintah sona

Narutopun maju "baiklah, hajimemashite. Watasi wa **uciha naruto** desu, panggil aku naruto karena aku tidak suka formalitas dan aku adalah pion dari sona- sama salam kenal" kata naruto dengan senyum "Dan dia adalah kekasihku" lanjut sona protective dan penuh penekanan saat melihat nee- channya memperhatikan naruto

"kyaa,, dia sangat imut,,," serafall langsung saja mencubit kedua pipi naruto "t-tunggu apa!,, k-kekasih" lanjut serafall sambil melihat dan mencubit pipi berkumis naruto.

"t-tidak aku tidak merestuimu sona,, dan aku harus mengetesmu dahulu baru menjadi kekasih sona" lanjut sarafall proectiv sambil menunjuk naruto, setelah melepaskan cubitannya tentunya.

"aku tidak butuh saranmu nee- sama lagi pula kau kan maou, mana bisa menang jika naruto melawanmu" kata sona sambil mendorong kacamatanya agar tidak jatuh

"nee- sama cuma ingin mengetes pacarmu jadi walau kalah tidak apa apa" lanjut serafall

"apa arti maou sona ?" Tanya naruto, "maou adalah iblis penguasa di dunia bawah naruto, dan nee- sama ku adalah salah satu mou" jelas sona

"tidak apa apa sona aku ingin tau kekuatan seorang maou, tapi bertandingnya besok saja dan hanya keluarga sitri yang boleh melihatnya" syarat naruto

"baiklah dan sebelum itu perkenalkan, Watasi wa **serafal sitri** atau lebih di kenal **serafal laviathan** desu, dan apakah mou lain tidak boleh melihatnya ?" lanjut serafall

"tidak, karena aku tidak akan menunjukkan kekuatanku jika ada iblis lain selain iblis klan sitri" kata naruto tegas

"apa tidak apa-apa naruto ?" Tanya sona, naruto pun melihat sona

"tenang saja sona- chan apapun akan aku lakukan untuk mendapatkanmu" kata naruto dengan sungguh sungguh "dan apa kau mempunyai tempat latihan" lanjut naruto

"baiklah aku percaya padamu naruto- kun,,, dan ikuti aku" kata sona

Saat itu seharian naruto berlatih menggunakan **kagebushin,** berlatih cara mempertahankan mata sharinggan, mencari elmen apa saja yang diilikinya, serta mencoba jutsu pada mata **sharinggan** , dan masih banyak yang coba naruto lakukan seperti **sannin mode** yang hanya bisa bertahan sebentar. Ohya hampir lupa karena naruto menjadi iblis cakra di dalam tubuhnya meningkat tetapi kekuatan demonic power nya tidak ada (biar author lebih gampang,, plakk,,), dan jumlah cakra di dalam tubuh naruto seperti 3 orang uzumaki yang sudah dewasa.

TBC

Karena malas yang mau nunggu waktu besok jadi sekalian saya update...

Dan untuk jadwal update masih belum tentu karena saya sedang magang oleh karena itu saya mohon maaf sebelumnya...

Dan sekarang saya magang di desa ngeringin rejo kab. Kalitidu bojonegoro... (ya siapa tau ada yang ingin bertemu author yang tamvan ini,,, plakk,,,)

Sampai jumpa di kesempatan lain...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: pertarungan

Disclaimer : naruto dan dxd bukan punya saya titik.

Warning : typo berserakan, bahasa terserah author, sharinggan naru!, dan masih banyak lagi sampai author males yang mau nulis.

Rating : M 'takut ada ehem ehemnya,,,,(muka mesum)'

A/N : jawaban review ada di bawah, gak suka jangan di baca.

Chapter sebelumnya...

Saat itu seharian naruto berlatih menggunakan **kagebushin,** berlatih cara mempertahankan mata sharinggan, mencari elmen apa saja yang diilikinya, yaitu elmen dasar api dan petir, serta mencoba jutsu pada mata **sharinggan** , dan masih banyak yang coba naruto lakukan seperti **sannin mode** yang hanya bisa bertahan sebentar. Ohya hampir lupa karena naruto menjadi iblis cakra di dalam tubuhnya meningkat tetapi kekuatan demonic power nya sedikit hanya bisa untuk membuat lingkaran sihir transportasi (biar author lebih gampang,, plakk,,) sedangkan untuk serangan naruto sering menggunakan cakra, dan jumlah cakra di dalam tubuh naruto seperti 1 orang uzumaki yang sudah dewasa, karena naruto sudah direnkarnasi menjadi iblis.

Saat hari pertarungan ...

Di sebuah kamar kita bisa melihat dua ekor iblis berbeda gender sedang tidur dengan mata tertutup (yaiyalah.. plakk), sesaat ke mudian iblis yang bergender perempuan membuka kelopak matanya, danterlihat lah mata yang berwarna violet, ia mendongak menatap kekasihnya serta mencuri sebuah ciuman kecil dari kekasihnya yang masih tertidur dengan lelap, tak berselang lama iblis berambut kuning itupun terbangun karena terganggu, dia membuka kelopak matanya dan tampaklah mata berwarna hitam.

"hoamm,,, sudah pagi ternyata" kata pemuda berambut kuning yang kita tau bernama naruto

"ohayou,,, naruto –kun" kata kata iblis bergender perempuan aka sona

Naruto pun menunduk "ohayou mo,, sona –chan " kata naruto sambil tersenyum kecil

"Bukankah tadi malam aku sudah mengunci pintu sona –chan, kenapa kamu bisa masuk ?" lanjut naruto

"aku tadi malam menggunakan lingkaran sihir naruto –kun" balas sona sambil menatap naruto dengan rona merah tipis

Naruto pun menatap sona memegang dagu sona dengan tangan kanannya lalu menciumnya sekilas

"morning kiss sona –chan" ucap naruto menggoda sona, sedangkan sona yang mendengarnya semakin merona (rasakan,, plakk), dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang naruto.

"hum,,, sona –chan bisa kau melepaskan ku, aku akan mandi", "atau kau mau ikut aku mandi" lanjut naruto sedangkan sona wajahnya sudah memerah karena naruto terus menyerangnya

(selanjutnya kalian ber-imajinasi sendiri ya, author masih polos soalnya,,, plakk)

\- skip time -

Setelah sarapan pagi naruto sudah siap kalah latih tanding dengan sarafall, karena dia tau bagaimanapun nee- sama sona adalah salah satu pemimpin di underworld, tapi dia harus berfikir positif bahwa dia akan menang, tidak ada salahnya berharap bukan.

"Baiklah naruto kau akan di transfer dengan lingkaran sihir ke dunia buatan, agar tidak ada yang tau bahwa ada pertarungan" ucap tou –sama sona

"baik, t-tou –sama" ucap naruto kikuk, pasalnya saat makan malam kemarin orangtua sona menyuruh naruto memanggil mereka tou –sama dan kaa –sama.

Lalu di bawah kaki naruto dan serafall terdapat lingkaran sihir dengan lambang khas sitri.

Saat ini naruto berada di dalam dunia buatan yang sengaja di buat untuk pertarungan antara dirinya dan serafal leviathan, naruto memakai baju kaos hitam polos dengan celana hitam dengan garis merah di pinggir nya agar memudahkannya bergerak dan pedang kusanagi no tsurugi bertengger manis di punggungnya, sedangkan sarafall menggunakan baju tarining berwarna putih dengan celana berwarna biru langit

Naruto memendang sekeliling untuk menganalisis tempat sekitarnya, langit berwarna ungu kemerahan, hamparan rumput hijau luas tanpa ada satu pohonpun di sekitarnya.

" **baik, pertarungan antara uciha naruto melawan serafall leviathan akan di mulai dalam...**

 **\- 3 –**

 **\- 2 –**

 **-1 – mulai"**

" **Sharinggan"** ucap naruto pelan dan terjadi perubahan pada mata naruto yang tadinya hitam sekarang berubah menjadi merah dengan 3 tomoe mengelilingi dan berputar pelan.

[di luar arena hampir semua keluarga sitri terkejut dengan perubahan mata pada naruto, kecuali sona karena di sudah mengetahuinya.]

namun naruto dan serafall masih belum ada yang memulai untuk saling menyerang, mereka masih saling memprediksi kekuatan lawan masing-masing.

Tak mau menunggu lebih lama serafall mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir berukuran kecil di sekitarnya dan keluarlah tombak es yang berjumlak sepuluh buah melesat lumayan cepat ketempat naruto, tetapi naruto mengambil langkah cepat dengan menghindari semua serangan serafall yang berhasil di prediksi oleh mata nya.

Serafall tidak tinggal diam dia membuat lingkaran sihir yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya, dan dari lingkaran sihir tersebut keluar 20 naga sepanjang 2 meter yang siap menyerang naruto, naruto yang melihatnya segera melakukan gerakan head seal.

" **katon : goukakyou no jutsu"**

dari mulut naruto keluarlah bola api yang besar membuat seluruh naga buatan serafall menjadi uap dan menghilang.

"woahh,,, kau hebat calon adik ipar" kata serafall dengan nada childish "tapi pertarungan masih panjang" lanjut serafall santai

"terimakasih kakak ipar,, tapi benar katamu,, pertarungan masih panjang" balas naruto

Serafall pun membuat lingkaran sihir lain dan menembakkan demonic power, sedangkan naruto dengan mudah menghindari demonic power itu (berterima kasihlah pada mata kutukan uciha, naruto), melihat hasilnya yang sia-sia sarafall pun menghentikan tembakan demonic powernya.

"mouu,,, kenapa kau cuma bertahan naru –tan" kata serafall dengan nada cildish

"karena aku tak, tidak maksudku takut melukaimu kakak ipar" ucap naruto agak keras

"tenang saja naru –tan, kau lupa aku adalah salah satu maou" ucap serafall menenangkan naruto

"baiklah, jika itu maumu serafall –sama" ucap naruto formal

Setelah selesai berbicara naruto langsung melesat dengan cepatnya ke arah serafall, serafall yang melihat naruto melesat dengan cepat segera membuat dinding es di dipannya, tetapi itu sia-sia karena naruto berhasil nenembusnya dengan mudah, menggunakan pedang yang yang di tebaskan dan masih di selimuti cakra apinya.

Sesaat setelah sampai di depan serafall naruto langsung menebas serafal dengan pedangnya secara acak (hozontal,diagonal, vertical) terus menerus, namun serafall bisa menghindar dengan mudah setelah menebas selama 20 menit namun hanya menggores sedikit tubuh serafall, naruto yang merasa tidak ada perkembangan naruto pun berhenti menebas dan menjauh, atau kita sering sebut mengambil jarak (plakk...)

"ternyata kau hebat juga serafall –sama" ucap naruto memuji

"mou,, naru –tan aku kan seorang maou, sudah pasti hebat. tapi permainan pedang naru –tan hebat kok sampai bisa menggoresku" jawab childish serafall

"terimakasih pujiannya serafall -sama tapi kita harus mengakhiri pertarungan ini secepatnya,,," naruto menutup mata dan mengalirkan labih banyak cakra ke kedua matanya tidak sampai dua detik naruto telah membuka matanya yang berbentuk surikan dengan enam sudut atau lebih di kenal **e** **k** **sternal mangekyou sharinggan (ems sasuke).**

"wah,, naru –tan punya banyak mata, sugoi nii" ucap serafall dengan binar di matanya, "baik ayo serang aku lagi naru –tan" lanjut serafall

"baiklah"

'cting'

Tak sampai satu detik setelah naruto selesai berbicara, serafall harus di kejutkan dengan adanya pedang yang hampir mengenainya, namun dengan refleknya dia berhasil menangkis pedang tersebut dengan pedang yang tadi sudah di siapkannya di lingkaran sihirnya.

'ctang'

'cting'

'krak,,,'

Serafall terkejut ternyata pedangnya mengalami retakan

'cting'

'krakkk,,, takk'

Serafall kembali harus terkejut karena pedang miliknya patah jika beradu dengan pedang milik naruto yang notabennya lebih tipis dari pedangnya, serafall yang masih ingin hiduppun langsung mengambil jarak antara dia dan naruto.

Naruto yang melihat serafall mengambil jarak, tenang tenang saja, dia malah mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menyilangkan jari telunjuk dan tengah tangan kanan dan kirinya.

" **kage bushin no jutsu"** bisik naruto

'boftt'

Tiba-tiba di sekitar naruto terdapat asap setelah asap menghilang, nampaklah naruto yang kini berjumlah tujuh.

[di luar arena hampir semua keluarga sitri terkejut dengan adanya naruto yang berjumlah tujuh, termasuk sona dia juga terkejut.]

Naruto menunjuk serafall "serang,," kata naruto, semua bushin naruto pun menyerang serafall dari arah yang berbeda, sedangkan serafall yang merasa terancam dengan bushin naruto membuat lingkaran sihir yang cukup besar yang mengelilinginya dan mengeluarkan sejumlah jarum es yang langsung melesat ke semua bushin naruto seperti peluru, bushin naruto yang melihat bahaya bersiap siaga, jarum es itu mencoba menusuk seluruh bushin naruto yang bertahan cuma dengan kunai yang mereka miliki, satu per satu bushin naruto menghilang menjadi asap karena jika terkena sedikit saja goresan jarum es serafall maka daerah di sekitarnya akan membeku.

Naruto yang sudah mendapat ingatan dari bushinnya langsung berfikir bagaimana cara yang paling tepat agar terhindar dari jarum es itu.

Naruto yang sudah mendapat pencerahan (plakk,,,) maksudnya ide langsung menyuruh salah satu bushinnya untuk mempraktekan, bushin naruto pun langsung menggunakan ide dari bosnya.

Di tempat serafall kini nampaklah satu bushin yang berhasil menembus hujan jarum es itu dengan cara melapisi tubuhnya dengan cakra api yang membuat dia seperti gost raider (plakk,,).

Sedangkan serafall yang terkejut ternyata ada yang berhasil menembus hujan jarumnya langsung membuat tombak di belakang bushin naruto

'jlebb,,,"

'poftt'

Bushin naruto yang terakhirpun menghilang.

Serafall yang tidak kelihatan kelelahan begitu pula naruto

Serafall melanjutkan serangannya dengan membuat lingkaran sihir besar hingga melingkupi setengah arena, naruto yang melihat lingkaran sihir yang jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya pun mengalirkan lebih banyak cakra ke seluruh tubuhnya termasuk matanya.

Dari dalam lingkaran sihir serafal keluar keluar ribuan tombak es berukuran besar, dengan naruto sebagai pusat semua tombak yang melesat.

[di luar arena sona terkejut dengan kakaknya yang sepertinya akan membunuh naruto, airmatanya mengalir perlahan dari kelopak matanya, saat dia akan pergi ke arena dengan lingkaran sihirnya dia di tahan oleh tou –samanya, saat dia menoleh ke tou –samanya dan tou –samanya hanya menggeleng pertanda dia tidak boleh ikut campur, sona hanya bisa meminta maaf terhadap naruto yang menyerupai bisikan.]

Naruto yang melihat ribuan tombak es yang ukurannya 3 kali lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya, melesat dengan cepat dan akan menusuk dirinya kurang dari 5 meter segera bergumam **"susano'o"**

[di luar arena sona berteriak 'NARUTO…']

Sedangkan di arena tepatnya di depan tubuh naruto terdapat tulang rusuk yang terbuat dari cakra berwarna merah ke unguan, melindungi tubuh naruto dari puluhan tombak yang terus berdatangan.

'kretek,,,,'

'krak,,,,,'

'krakk,,,,'

Setelah 1 menit susano'o naruto mengalami keretakan parah jadi naruto menambahkan cakra mengalir lebih banyak ke bagian susano'onya, susano'o naruto pun berubah dari yang awalnya hanya tulang menjadi memiliki seperti otot, terus berbentuk sampai membentuk susano'o sempurna dengan topeng mirip kepala rubah yang sedang menunjukkan gigi tajamnya, berambut agak panjang ke belakang, Mata berwarna merah, dengan sepasang tangan di pinggang kirinya terdapat sebuah pedang samurai, dengan tinggi susano'o Cuma 10 meter.

5 menitpun berlalu dan tombak es sudah tidak menyerang naruto, lebih tepatnya di berhentikan oleh serafall.

debu asap mengepul dari tempat naruto, setelah beberapa saat debu asap menghilang tampaklah sosok raksasa yang berwarna ungu kehitaman dengan mata berwarna merah dengan naruto yang berada di bangian badan.

Semua orang yang melihatnya kaget atau dikenal dengan syok (yaiyalah,,,plakk,,), karena dia bisa menahan serangan serafall yang termasuk kategori serangan pemusnah.

Sedangkan naruto di dalam susano'o kelelahan karena staminanya habis, apalagi dia baru belajar teknik ini kemarin, dari mata kanan naruto keluar darah yang terus mengalir, jadi naruto terlihat seperti menangis darah di wajah sebelah kanan.

"aku harus kuat,,,,, **amaterasu** " saat naruto melihat serafal dia langsung membisikkan salah satu jutsu mata eksternal mangekyou sharinggannya.

Serafall yang merasa bahaya langsung membuat dinding es agak tebal di depannya, dan benar saja tiba-tiba di dinding es yang ada di depannya langsung terbakar oleh api hitam sehingga dinding es tersebut menjadi uap barulah api hitam itu padam.

dan dari mata sebelah kiri naruto juga terdapat darah yang mengalir, sehingga naruto sekarang terlihat seperti menangis darah, naruto yang sudah tidak kuat terjatuh susano'onyapun menghilang perlahan.

Sona yang melihat itu langsung melepaskan pegangan tou –samanya dan menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir menuju naruto –kunnya (cieee,,,,).

Naruto sudah pasrah akan badannya yang akan menghantam tanah memejamkan matanya, tetapi sebelum badannya menghantam tanah naruto merasakan badannya di tangkap oleh seseorang.

narutopun membuka kembali matanya, yang dia lihat pertama kali adalah wajah sona yang terlihat khawatir, lalu sona membaringkan naruto dengan kepalanya yang berwarna berwarna kuning tai (plakk,,,) berada di kedua pahanya.

Naruto yang melihat sona menangis menjulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata sona.

"kau kenapa sona -chan,,," naruto berbicara dengan lemah

"bodoh,,, hiks,, hiks,, k-kenapa kau rela terluka seperti ini bodoh,,, hiks" ucap sona dengan isakan

"hehehe,,, ini semua ku lakukan untuk orang yang berharga bagiku"

"s-sudah j-jangan bicara lagi,, hiks,,"

"kau tenang saja sona -chan ini hanya luka ringan, uhuk,, uhukk,," kata naruto sambil batuk darah

"n-naruto –kun"

"shhhh,,,biarkan seperti ini dulu, aku lelah mau tidur dulu sona –chan, oyasumi" kata naruto sambil menutup matanya perlahan.

"N-NARUTO -KUN,,,," sonapun memeriksa nadi naruto, 'huhh' sona membuang nafas lega karena naruto masih hidup, dan dia langsung menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

Di sebuah kamar tepatnya di atas kasur terdapat lingkaran sihir, dan dari lingkaran sihir tersebuut keluarlah sona yang sedang memangku naruto di atas kasur, dia membuka baju naruto mengusap wajah naruto sehingga tidak ada lagi noda darah wajahnya.

Dia sangat teliti saat mengusap wajah dan seluruh bagian atas naruto sehingga secara tidak sadar dia mulai memajukan wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit dan mengambil sebuah kecupan ringan dari bibir naruto.

Sesaat setelah dia mencuri kecupan wajahnya kembali menyendu, memikirkan apa yang tadi naruto ucapkan terhadap dirinya, ya saat naruto berbicara bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang sangat berarti di dalam hidum naruto, tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu di dalam dirinya menghangat, sona menggelengkan kepalanya berharap perasaannya akan hilang karena sekarang naruto sedang sakit jadi sebagai istri (baca calon istri) yang baik dia harus merawatnya.

Sona yang sudah tersadar dari lamunannya langsung melepas semua pakaian naruto hingga naruto tidur tanpa baju.

Dan sona pun melakukan hal yang sama agar dia bisa mempercepat regenerasi naruto yang mungkin terluka karena melawan kakaknya tadi.

Saat sona melepaskan baju nya terlihatlah kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat dan bra berwarna hitam menutupi payudaranya yang indah walaupun kecil, tapi sona lebih suka bilang bahwa mereka masih dalam masa pertumbuhan(ohoho,,,), sedangkan setelah dia melepas roknya terpampang kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat (yaiyalah masa di atas putih di bawah hitam emang zebra,,, plakk,,), dengan CD berwarna hitam.(selanjutnya kalian banyangkan sendiri saja soalnya seperti yang author bilang author masih suci dan juga polos wkwkwk,,,,).

TBC

Jawaban review yang saya singkat...

Ini wordnya saya panjagin tapi jadi makin lama,,, hehehe,,,,,

Saya kasih dalam kurung di tengah cerita arena saya merasa kurang percaya diri, hehehe,,,

Untuk kekuatan 3 uzumaki itu salah ketik yang benar itu adalah 1 uzumaki dewasa karena naruto di ubah jadi iblis jadi daya tahan, kekuatan dan cakra naruto bertambah,,,

Kalo ikeh-ikeh kayaknya insaalloh (sok alim),,,tenang aja broo,,,, hehehe(muka mesum)

Kalo soal lanjut gak lanjut kan terserah author,,, jadi terserah author dong yang nulis siapa,,, lagian internet bukan punya bokap lo... wekkkk (congocoh)

Kurasa Cuma segitu dulu untuk review, dan terimakasih buat yang udah me review ataupun hanya membaca,,,,,,


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : rencana naruto

Disclaimer : naruto dan dxd bukan punya saya titik.

Warning : typo berserakan, bahasa terserah author, sharinggan naru!, dan masih banyak lagi sampai author males yang mau nulis.

Rating : M 'takut ada ehem ehemnya,,,,(kalian pasti taulah)'

A/N : jawaban review ada di bawah, gak suka jangan di baca.

START

Hari ini tepat tiga hari setelah pertarungan berat sebelah antara uchiha naruto dan serafal laviathan, bagi naruto pertarungan kemarin merupakan pertarungan yang menegangkan dimana dia di suruh untuk melawan nee-sama kekasihnya, mungkin ini bisa menjadi pelajaran untuknya agar selalu menjaga sona-channya, jika tidak dia harus siap menjadi patung es 4ever.

Naruto pov

Sekarang aku berada di atap sekolah dan tentu saja dengan sona-chan, kami lebih tepatnya aku sedang memakan masakan buatan sona-chan, entah mengapa masakannya mengingatkanku pada hinata, aku jadi rindu dia, semoga kau tenang di alam sana hinata.

Kata orang tidak baik meratapi masa lalu bahasa gaulnya sih galau, jadi aku berusaha tidak memikirkan mereka dan membuat itu sebagai pelajaran, sebenarnya aku ingin menjelajah dunia ini bagaimanapun ini dunia baruku, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan sona-chan di sini, jika meninggalkannya bisa saja aku di hajar oleh nee-samanya, tapi itu masih bisa mencobanya kan.

Naruto pov end

"to-kun,,, ruto-kun,,,, naruto-kun" ucap sona

"y-ya,, ada apa sona-chan" ucap naruto setelah tersadar

"mou,, naru-kun kenapa"

"tidak apa-apa, aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu" ucap naruto misterius

"apa yang kau pikirkan, naru-kun,,, jangan-jangan ada yang kau cintai selain aku ya,," selidik sona

"bukan itu,, "

"lalu apa yang kau pikirkan naru-kun,," tanya sona

"aku ingin mengembara dan berlatih hingga aku bisa menjagamu sona-chan" ucap naruto serius sambil menatap mata sona

"t-tidak perlu naru-kun, kau berada di dekatku saja aku sudah senang" ucap sona sendu

"kau jangan khawatir sona-chan aku akan menjaga diri, tapi aku ingin kita menyatukan pikiran kita terlebih dahulu, agar jika salah satu di antara kita dalam keadaan terdesak ataupun merindukan, kita bisa saling merasakannya, lagi pula tidak lama kok mungkin hingga aku bisa menggunakan dengan baik kekuatan mata ini" ucap naruto dan menunjuk matanya saat kalimat terakhir.

"t-tapi aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu naru-kun"

"aku tau so-chan tapi kita harus merasakan kehilangan agar kita lebih dekat, dan aku rasa seminggu lagi adalah waktu yang tepat untuk berangkat, jadi nanti aku akan membuat perasaan kita terhubung satu sama lainnya" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum lembut

"k-kenapa harus secepat itu,, apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku naru-kun"

"bukan itu, maksudku jika lebih cepat lebih baik agar aku bisa cepat kembali ke sisimu sona chan"

"baiklah jika itu keinginanmu, aku akan mengabulkannya, tapi aku akan ikut,," ucap sona serius

"gomenne so-chan tapi aku berencana akan pergi sendiri, karena jika kau ikut akan menimbulkan kehawatiran kakakmu bisa bisa aku yang di hajar nanti, dan daerah kekuasaan keluarga sitri tidak ada yang menjaganya" ucap naruto halus

"selama aku pergi kau boleh menelfonku atau pun mengunjungiku, karena pikiran kita telah bersatu kau akan tau aku berada di mana dan kita bisa bertemu di alam bawah sadar kita masing masing, tapi ingat kau tidak boleh melalaikan tugasmu so-chan" lanjut naruto sambil mengusap kepala sona, dan sona yang tengah memeluknya.

"hiks,, hiks,, baiklah tapi berjanjilah kita akan tetap bersama suatu saat nanti kan naru-kun" harap sona

"tentu saja, aku berjanji so-chan, dan hey,, berhentilah menangis kau jelek jika menangis" hibur naruto

"naru-kun bodoh, bagaimana kau tau jika kau tidak melihat wajahku, dan aku tetap cantik jika menangis kok" ucap sona, naruto hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala dan punggung sona.

'kringg,,kringg,,kringg,,,' Setelah diam cukup lama bel masukpun berbunyi, lalu mereka meninggalkan atap dengan diam dan tangan sona mengapit lengan naruto

Skip time

Sekarang adalah waktu saat pulang sekolah di kuoh academy, di ruang osis berkumpul seluruh anggota osis.

"baiklah karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, ada yang akan di umumkan oleh naruto-kun,," ucap sona sambil menoleh ke naruto, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dia masih berharap naruto akan membatalkan niatnya untuk pergi, naruto membalasnya dengan gelengan lalu mengusap rambut sona.

"baiklah ada yang akan aku umumkan yaitu, untuk beberapa waktu kedepan aku akan pergi untuk berlatih seorang diri, jadi aku mohon kepada kalian agar melindungi sona-chan selama aku pergi, ya walaupun aku juga akan mengawasinya dari jauh, aku tetapmembutuhkan kalian untuk menjaga sona-chan, mohon bantuannya ya" ucap naruto dan sedikit merendahkan badannya sedikit.

Raut wajah iblis-iblis osis berbeda beda ada yang tenang-tenang saja, yang bingung, yang masih tidak mengerti, dan lainnya

"baiklah jika itu keinginanmu naruto" ucap momo

"yeah,, apa boleh buat, kita harus mendukung mu naruto" ucap saji

"ya,, soal kaicho serahkan pada kami naruto" ucap tsubaki, yang lainnya hanya mengangguk setelah mendengar ucapan saji dan tsubaki

"arigato,, semuanya" ucap naruto

"baiklah jika keputusanmu sudah bulat naruto-kun, kepergianmu akan kami jadikan sebagai pertukaran pelajar, dan jika kami dalam keadaan terdesak kau harus membantu kami" ucap sona datar, mencoba menguasai suasana hatinya

"baiklah sekarang lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian, aku akan ke underworld dengan naruto-kun karena ada urusan" lanjut sona sebelum menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir dengan menggandeng tangan naruto.

"kurasa kaicho sebenarnya berat melepaskan naruto,," ucap momo

"ya,, memang berat melepas orang yang sangat di cintainya, tapi itu akan membuat hubungan mereka semakin erat jadi kalian jangan khawatir, jika kaicho bersedih kita masih bisa menghiburnya,, iya kan,," ucap tsubaki, lainnya hanya mengangguk saja.

"sebaiknya kita melanjutkan pekerjaan kita, bisa-bisa kaicho menghukum kalian jika kalian tidak melanjutkan pekerjaan kalian" lanjut tsubaki

"lalu kenapa senpai tidak mengerjakan tugas senpai,," tanya reya

"tugasku hanya mengawasi kalian" jawab tsubaki santai, yang lainnya hanya bisa menjatuhkan rahang mereka mendengar penjelasan tsubaki, jadi selama ini jika tidak ada sona, tsubaki hanya mengawasi, pantas dia tenang tenang saja.

-Underworld-

Sekarang naruto dan sona berada di dunia bawah atau yang lebih di kenal underworld.

"selamat datang sona-sama, naruto-sama" prajurit yang melihat naruto dan sona akan masuk ke dalam clan sitri tentu saja memberikan salam

"ya, apa aklian tau dimana kaa-sama dan tou-sama,," tanya sona dengan muka datar

"maaf, kami tidak tau sona-sama" jawab salah satu prajurit setelah melihat gelengan teman-temannya

"baiklah,, aku pergi dulu"

"ha'i sona-sama" ucap prajurit

Mereka pun pergi menuju ke ruang dojo keluarga sitri, setelah sampai di dalam naruto memberikan intruksi kepada sona.

"baiklah so-chan aku akan membuat segel tangan yang nantinya bisa menyatukan pikiran dan perasaan kita, kau hanya perlu melihat mataku dan ulurkan tanganmu ke depan (gaya tos maksudnya), tapi jutsu ini hanya berjalan sampai jarak 1 dimensi saja, sebaiknya aku membuat barrier dulu, dan sekarang lihat mataku so-chan" terang naruto

Sonapun melakukan apa yang naruto katakan dia melihat mata naruto, mata yang membuatnya bisa merasakan hal yang berbeda, dia melakukannya sambil mengulurkan tangannya seperti yang di perintahkan naruto.

Naruto tak menyianyiakan kesempatan dia langsung saja membuat serangkaian segel tangan rumit dengan sangat cepat tak sampai dua menit naruto pun menyatukan tangan mereka 'tak,,' , lalu keluarlah cahaya berwarna biru muda dari gabungan dua tangan tadi, samar- samar sona melihat naruto tersenyum kecil seolah mengatakan dia akan baik-baik saja, pada saat itu juga naruto melihat rona merah samar di pipi sona.

Tak berselang lama cahaya berwarna biru tadi semakin memudar, memudar, dan hilang.

Setelah cahaya biru tadi menghilang terlihatlah naruto yang sedang berdiri dan sona yang sepertinya sudah tidak kuat bisa dilihat dari wajahnya yang memucat dan kakinya yang gemetar, lalu soanpun pingsan jadi sebelum sona jatuh ke tanah naruto menangkapnya dan menggendongnya ala bridalstyle menuju kekamar sona dengan menggunakan sushin.

-pagi harinya

di sebuah kamar bernuansa violet terlihat seorang laki-laki dan perempuan saling memeluk, lebih tepatnya siperempuan yang memeluk si laki-laki itu, mereka adalah pasangan utama kita yang satu atau dua chapter lagi sudah berpisah (hehe,,), mereka tengah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

Tapi tak berselang lama si gadis bersurai hitam mulai membuka mata terlihatlah iris mata berwarna violet dia merasa ada yang aneh.

Sona pov

Aku mulai membuka mataku hal pertama yang ku rasakan adalah pusing, jadi aku kembali memejamkan mata dan mengingat-ingat kejadian yang kemarin terjadi,, tadi setelah naruto-kun selesai dengan jutsunya sepertinya aku pingsan ya,, jadi yang membawaku ke kamar adalah naruto-kun.

Sona pov end

Pikiran sona buyar ketika iya merasakan benda yang lumanyan keras di sekitar selangkangnya jadi dia memutuskan untuk melihatnya,, yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah naru jr yang panjangnya 13 cm dan berdiameter 2,5 cm.

'sepertinya naru jr bangun, lebih baik aku menggodanya saja sekalian membalas perbuatan naru-kun yang sering menggodaku' pikir sona dengan senyum gak jelas di wajahnya.

Sona mendekatkan wajahnya ke naruto, lalu menciumnya 'cup', awalnya Cuma ciuman biasa tapi lama kelamaan dia mulai menghisap bibir naruto, naruto yang merasa ada yang mengganggunya maka dia membuka matanya, dan dia melihat sona yang tengah menciumnya dengan wajah berwarna merah dan mata yang sayu.

'glekk' naruto meneguk ludah melihat pemandangan erotis nan eksotis dari sona.

sona yang merasa mulai kehabisan nafas mengakhiri ciumannya, dan melanjutkan rencananya ke tahap selanjutnya dengan menggerakkan tangannya ke naruto jr dan mulai menggosokkannya naru jr pun mengembang menjadi lebih panjang 18 cm dan berdiameter 4,5 cm, yah ukurannya lumayan kalo buat pemuda sepertinya.

"shit,," umpat naruto

Setelah dua menit Sona pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat naruto

"naru-kun,,,, aku Cuma bercanda" ucap sona sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"k-kau, ehehehe,,,, kau memang nakal sona-chan jadi harus di hukum, khu,,,khu,,,khu,,," ucap naruto sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas

"n-naruto-kun a-aku kan h-hanya b-bercanda jadi j-jangan di anggap s-serius ya" kata sona terbata bata ketularan hinata, setelah melihat senyum gak jelas naruto.

"emm,, bukankah kau tadi yang menggodaku untuk melakukan ITU" kata naruto dengan penekanan pada kata terakhir, wajah sona mulai memerah mengingat kejadian tadi.

"befffff,,, huahahaha,,,," pecah suara tawa natruto, sedangkan sona kebingungan.

"seharusnya kau lihat wajahmu itu sona-chan, kau terlihat lucu dengan wajah tadi yang 180 derajad berbeda dengan sifat aslimu" ucap naruto sambil menahan tawa, ohh sekarang sona tau kenapa naruto tertawa, rupanya dia di kerjain lagi oleh naruto, 'dasar kamvret'. Ucap batin sona dalam hati

'hemp,,' sona memalingkan muka ke arah yang berlawanan dengan naruto

"h-hei jangan bilang kau marah"

'hn,,,,' ucap sona sambil memalingkan muka

"tapi tadi engkau duluan yang mulai sona-chan" ucap naruto membela diri

'hn,,,,'

"baiklah-baiklah aku mengaku salah, puas" ucap naruto, namun jawaban yang diterima naruto berupa gelengan.

"hah,,, sudahlah lebih baik kau mandi untuk persiapan sekolah" ucap naruto

"atau kau mau kita mandi bersama. ya,,, sekalian melanjutkan rencana kita yang tertunda tadi" naruto melanjutkan sambil menggerakkan satu alisnya sambil senyu m.

Seketika wajah sona langsung memerah kembali, tanpa berkata sona langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"dasar tsundere" ucap pelan naruto

"aku dengar" ucap sona datar

"a-aku tidak bilang apapun, percayalah hehehe,,,,"

'aku lupa jika iblis punya pendengaran yang tajam' pikir naruto

-skipe time saat di sekolah-

Naruto dan sona berpisah saat ke kelas masing-masing yang mana mereka berbeda kelas, saat naruto berjalan menuju kelasnya dia bertemu dengan issei cs, jadi mereka bersama ke kelas 2B.

Pelajaran pun berlanjut seperti biasa, dengan neruto yang tidur setiap harinya, ya mau bagimana lagi naruto memang malas untuk mengetahui semua hal merepotkan itu, tapi jika di beri tugas dia pasti bisa mengerjakannya, ya berterimakasihlah pada otak uchiha naruto.

-skip time pulang sekolah-

Saat ini naruto masih asik melakukan rutinitasnya yaitu tertidur di kelas, ya memang keseharian naruto seperti itu mungkin naruto sudah ketularan penyakit shikamaru, kalian jangan salah selama ini saat dia tidur di kelas sebenarnya dia sedang berlatih di midscapenya, sebenarnya dia sempat bingung karena kurama sudah tidak ada, tapi ternyata dia masih bisa masuk ke midscapenya jadi sekalian saja dia gunakan untuk berlatih.

'tap'

'tap'

'tap'

'krieetttt' setelah pintu terbuka terlihatlah gadis yang tingginya di bawah rata-rata dan memiliki dada yang datar

"rupanya dia tidur lagi, dasar naruto-kun" rupanya yang datang menjemput naruto adalah kaichonya, yah mau bagaimana lagi naruto sering terlambat saat berkumpul di ruang osis, jadi salah satu dari mereka harus menjemputnya setiap hari.

'tap'

'tap' sona mendekati naruto

'aku tau dia lebih tampan saat tertidur, tapi,,,'

"ITTAI,,, sona-chan apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan tanganmua dari kupingku sona-chan" naruto berkata sambil meringis.

"tidak akan, jika aku lepaskan kau pasti akan tidur lagi N-A-R-U-T-O" tekan sona pada kata terakhir

"ittai,, ittai,, iya-iya aku akan bangun, tapi lepas dulu sona-chan,," mohon naruto, sona yang mendengarnya menyipitkan matanya dan membuang nafas 'hah'.

"tidak akan ku lepaskan sampai ke ruang osis" lalu sonapun berjalan diikuti naruto sampai ke ruang osis diiringi dengan ringisan dan teriakan naruto.(kacian, hehehe)

-ruang osis-

'tap'

'tap'

'tap'

'krieettt' di balik pintu muncullah sona yang menjewer naruto, dan tanpa sepatah katapun dia melepaskan jewerannya.

"baiklah karena sudah berkumpul semua, aku akan memberitahu bahwa nanti malam kita di tugaskan memburu iblis liar di sekitar kota kuoh, apa ada pertanyaan" kata sona datar

Naruto mengacungkan tangan "kenapa kau kejam sekali kaicho, lihat kupingku memerah, rasanya juga panas seperti mau meleleh saja" ucap naruto dengan gaya lebay

"apa kau mendengarkan naruto-kun, aku membicarakan apa" jawab sona dengan senyum manis, tapi bagi naruto seperti senyum dewa kematian.

'glegg,,' "aku mendengarkan, jangan khawatir nanti malam aku juga akan membantu membasmi iblis liar" ucap naruto takut-takut, soalnya dia dari tadi sibuk meratapi nasip kupingnya.

"bagus,, untuk sekarang kerjakan tugas kalian masing-masing" ucap tegas sona

"ha'i kaicho" jawab anggota osis serempak, merekapun mulai sibuk mengerjakan tugas masing-masing kecuali naruto yang kembali tidur.

-skip time-

Sakarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam keatas, jadi sona cs sudah berada di salah satu bangunan rumah tua, yang telah di huni oleh iblis liar, mereka mendapatkan perintah dari serafal leviathan untuk membasmi iblis liar yang berada di rumah tua itu.

"berhati-hatilah aku merasakan aura iblis yang berada di sini, jadi kita harus waspada, kalian mengerti" ucap serius sona dengan tampang datar.

"ha'i kaicho" jawab mereka

"grrr,,, aku mencium bau yang menjijikkan, tapi kelihatannya lezat" "hn,, kau benar" ucap sosok dari dalam rumah itu, tak berselanglama keluarlah sosok berbentuk ular setengah manusia, Di belakangnya terdapat sosok manusia berkepala benteng.

"aku sona sitri, iblis dari clan sitri di tugaskan untuk memusnahkan kalian, iblis liar" kata sona lantang

"khe,,khekhekhe,, bocah ingusan seperti kalian bisa apa, justru kalian lah yang akan kami jadikan makan malam kami" ucap sosok berbentuk ular setengah manusia

" saji ikat iblis liar itu" perintah sona, saji maju dan menggunakan sacret gear nya, dan mengontrol benang yang keluar dari sacret gear vitra miliknya, namun ke dua iblis liar itu berhasil menghindar iblis setengah ular ke kiri dan yang setengah benteng kekanan.

"tomoe, bennia, roruko, kalian serang yang minotaur" "ha'i, kaicho"

"tsubaki, momo, reya, yura serang iblis liar itu menggunakan sihir kalian" tunjuk sona ke iblis liar setengah ular

'ha'i, kaicho'

tomoe, bennia, rorukopun berlari kearah iblis minotaur tersebut dengan memegang pedang masing-masing.

'shett'

'cting'

'shett,, crash,,'

tebasan pertama sang minotaur berhasil menghindar dengan melangkah ke belakang, dan serangan ke duapun berhasil di patahkan, tapi saat mata pedang roruko telah melewatinya roruko segera mengayunkan pedangnya ke bawah dan mengenai paha sebelah kannnya, pertarungan mereka etreus berlanjut dengan tomoe, bennia, roruko yang melakukan serangan combo

sedangkan iblis liar setengah ular sedang mengalami kesulitan karena sedari tadi terus di bombardir oleh perrage sona yang lain, dari pertarungan itu dapat disimpulkan bahwa perrage sona lebih ungggul dalam hal jumlah maupun kekuatan.

" saji ikat iblis liar itu lagi" ucap sona

Tanpa di menjawab saji langsung menegeluarkan benang lagi dari sacret gear nya menuju kepada dua iblis liar itu, namun hanya satu yang berhasil di tangkap hanya sang minotaur, sedangkan satunya lagi berhasil lolos, namun sona sudah mengantisipasi itu, dia menciptakan lingkaran sihir kecil dna keluarlah sejumlah air yang langsung mengurung iblis manusia setengah ular itu.

"tsubaki, momo, reya, yura serang iblis liar itu menggunakan sihir kalian lagi" tunjuk sona ke iblis liar setengah ular.

tanpa menunggu mereka langsung menggunakan sihir gabungan mereka menyerang iblis setengah ular yang berhasil sona tangkap bagian tengahnya tadi.

'Duarrr,,,' iblis liar itu hanya menyisahkan debu hitam setelah terkena serangan gabungan mereka.

" **katon : goukakyou no jutsu"**

'Duaarrrr,,,' tak berselang lama muncul ledakan yang lain yang berasal dari iblis liar minotaur yang tadi terikat benang saji.

Karena naruto diam saja, dan tidak di perintah sona sama sekali, jadinya dia mengeluarkan jurus bola apinya untuk menghancurkan iblis minotaur tadi.

"kenapa kau memusnahkannya naruto" kata sona tegas

"karena kita di suruh memusnahkannya, dan hey,, apa-apaan aku tidak mendapat tugas sama sekali tadi" jawab naruto sedikit marah

"kau kan akan pergi jadi aku harus membiasakan diri, tidak ada kau,," jawb sona dengan raut wajah berbeda dari biasanya (yang selalu datar), naruto yang melihatnya menghampiri sona dan memeluknya.

"hah,, aku mengerti sona-chan aku berjanji aku akan kembali secepatnya dan aku juga tidak akan pergi selamanya, kau tenang saja walaupun kita jauh, kita akan selalu dekat di sini" kata naruto dan mengarahkan tangannya pada dad- err hati sona pada kalimat terakhir.

'hiks,,'

'hiks,,'

"a-aku tau naru-kun, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, dan aku percaya padamu" ucap sona pelan, naruto mengelus puncak kepala sona.

"baiklah karena pekerjaan kita sudah selesai, kalian boleh kembali ke rumah masing masing, aku dan sona-chan akan pulang juga, sampai ketemu besok di sekolah" 'poftt' ucap naruto sebelum menghilang jadi kepulan asap.

"naruto benar, sebaiknya kita pulang, karena besok masih harus sekolah" ucap tsubaki dan mereka semua menghilang ke rumah masing-masing dengan lingkaran sihir.

Tanpa mereka ketahui (sebenarnya naruto tau tapi Cuma samar-samar) ada sosok yang memerhatikan mereka sedari awal pertarungan.

"hm,, menarik, ada iblis dari clan sitri yang bisa menggunakan elemen api, mungkinkah itu sacret gear,," kata orang tersebut sebelum terbang meninggalkan beberapa bulu-bulu hitam yang berjatuhan.

TBC

Jawaban review yang saya singkat...

Ini dah lanjut

Untuk tulisannya akan author perbaiki lagi

Soal word masih usahain di perpanjang

Kalo jutsu original sharinggan naruto nati pasti ada tapi author masih mikir, soalnya satu idenya dah buat fic satunya, mungkin ada masukan buat jusu original sharinggan naruto

Untuk chakra naruto anggap saja sama dengan biju ekor 1 si shukaku itu

Sebenernya chapter-chapter sebelumnya itu sudah di ketik cukup lama Cuma author yang lagi pas gak ada paketan, mau wifian malah gak ada temen kan males kalo sendiri, jadinya harus nunggu ada paketan dulu.

Untuk wordnya kalo bisa kasih masukan harus gimana-gimana, ya,, biar author makin tau yang baik itu gimana tulisannya ataupun kata-katanya, .

Juga author minta saran jutsu sharinggan original naruto di sini apa, apa penyegelan, ruang dimensi, mungkin kekuatannya mirip kayak pain gpp, soalnya menurut author setiap mangekyou memiliki keistimewaan masing masing.

Oh iya, maaf atas terlambatnya update, author gak bisa ngetik cepet soalnya, jadi mumpung liburan author ketik deh.

Mungkin ada yang punya game android seru, bisa tulis di kolom komentar author lagi cari game nih, hehehe,,,,

OM TELOLET OM


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : keberangkatan naruto

Disclaimer : naruto dan dxd bukan punya saya titik.

Warning : typo berserakan, bahasa terserah author, sharinggan naru!, dan masih banyak lagi sampai author males yang mau nulis.

Rating : M 'takut ada ehem ehemnya,,,,(kalian pasti taulah)'

A/N : jawaban review ada di bawah, gak suka jangan di baca.

START

-skip time dua hari sebelum keberangkatan naruto-

naruto sudah memberitahukan prihal keberangkatannya ke keluarga sona, awalnya nee-sama sona marah dan menjadikan naruto es tapi untung saja sona menjelaskan bahwa naruto pergi untuk berlatih selama beberapa bulan, jadi nee-sama sona mencirkan es yang menempel pada naruto, dan dia mengijinkan naruto pergi dengan syarat jika terjadi apa-apa di harus datang secepat mungkin, yang dijawab berupa anggukan dari naruto.

Ohya,, beberapa waktu lalu, adalah hari pertarungan rias melawan raiser tentu saja sudah jelas raiser adalah pemenangnya, saat pertarungan rias cs dengan raiser cs, rias terpaksa harus menyerah karena issei sudah terluka parah (sama dengan cannonnya).

Sekarang adalah hari pertunangan rias dan raiser, sona sebagai sahabat terpaksa mengunjungi pernikahan yang tidak di inginkan sahabatnya itu.

'andai aku bisa melakukan sesuatu' pikir sona

"kau kenapa sona-chan" kata naruto saat mereka melewati pintu besar

"tidak apa-apa naruto-kun" walaupun sona sudah mengatakan tidak apa namun ada yang menjanggal di pikiran naruto, sekarang mereka sudah di acara pertunangan rias, naruto memakai kaos putih dan jas hitam di luarnya serta dasi berwarna hitam juga celana hitam, untuk sona dia memakai gaun berwarna ungu muda sampai mata kaki yang membuatnya makin cantik.

Naruto pov

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa aku juga datang, ya karena di suruh sona-chan lebih tepatnya di paksa, dia bilang karana dia tidak memiliki teman untuk menghadiri pertunangan rias.

Naruto pov end

Saat sampai di dalam banyak yang memperhatikan mereka terutama naruto, karena dia bergandengan tangan dengan pewaris clan sitri.

"sona-chan mereka memperhatikanku seperti mau memakanku saja" bisik naruto

"itu karena mereka penasaran siapa kau dan kenapa bersamaku" ucap sona datar

"ohh,,"

'brakkk' "HENTIKAN" tiba-tiba pintu di dobrak dan terdengar suara teriakan setelah iblis tersebut mendobrak pintu, setelah asap menghilang terlihatlah issei

"issei-kun/senpai/san" kata rias, koneko, asia, yuuto, akeno, dan beberapa anggota osis

"apa yang kau lakukan iblis rendahan" ucap raiser marah

"HENTIKAN PERTUNANGAN INI RAISER" teriak issei

"issei, apa yang kau lakukan,," kata dan tanya bingung naruto

"Naruto, kau kah itu,," ucap pria bersurai coklat

"hn,,"

"kau berbeda,," ucap issei bingung

"iya aku tau, tapi aku masih normal issei" jawab seadanya naruto

"Grrrr,, ah, sudahlah, hei naruto kau bisa bantu aku melawan raiser,," tanya issei, naruto melirik sona yang sepertinya masih memikirkan sesuatu tadi, jadi naruto melihat arah pandangan sona, di sana terlihat rias yang sepertinya ingin menangis saat issei datang jadi naruto mengambil kesimpulan bahwa sona tidak ingin sahabatnya itu dalam kesulitan.

'aku rasa aku harus menolong issei, ya sekalian sebagai hadiah perpisahan untuk sona' pikir naruto

"aku akan bilang ke sona-chan dulu issei" kata naruto

"baiklah, aku akan ke maou luchifer-sama dulu"

Karena melihat sona yang sering diam, dan naruto tidak menyukainya, lebih baik melihat sona memarahinya sepenjang hari dari pada melihat sona yang diam tak bergerak seperti patung dengan wajah datar.

"na-chan,,,"

"sona-chan,," ulang naruto sambil memper erat genggaman tangannya

"h-huh,,, ada apa naruto-kun"

"kau sedari tadi bengong sona-chan" ucap naruto, sona hanya sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, naruto yang melihatnya tersenyum

"jika kau ingin membuat rias-senpai bebas kau bisa menyuruhku melakukannya sona-chan, kebetulan tadi issei mengajakku bertarung bersama dengannya untuk membebaskan rias-senpai"

"memang kapan issei ke sini"

"kau lupa ya, kau kebanyakan bengong sona-chan" ucap naruto

"baiklah, jika yang bisa kulakukan hanya itu, ayo ke tempat luchifer-sama naruto-kun" ucap sona sambil menarik lengan kiri naruto, sedangkan naruto hanya tersenyum 'aku lebih baik melihatmu seperti ini, dari pada melihat wajah darmu terus sona-chan' batin naruto.

Sekarang naruto dan sona sudah ada di dekat maou luchifer, yang sedang memperdebatkan kekalahan adiknya yang dianggapnya berat sebelah, karena saat itu perrage raiser menggunakan ramuan phonix untuk menyembuhkan diri, sedangkan perrage rias tidak menggunakan apapun selain kemampuan masing-masing.

"maaf mengganggu luchifer-sama" ucap sona, maou luchifer yang mendengar suara lain mengalihkan pandangannya.

"oh, kau sona, ada apa,," tanya sang maou luchifer sedangkan maou lainnya tetap diam di tempat duduk mereka masing-masing, kecuali,,,

"SO-CHAN,,," sona yang mendengar suara gaib itu merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi

'plukk' apa yang di takutkan sona, ternyata terjadi

"nee-sama s-sesak"

"tapi nee-sama masih kangen" ucap serafall manja

"maaf nee-sama, ini demi sona-chan" ucap pelan naruto sebelum membuat serafall menembus tubuh sona

'bukk'

"a-apa yang terjadi" ucap sona sambil melihat naruto

"nanti aku jelaskan" kata naruto, karena naruto tidak memberitahukannya sona mengalihkan pandangannya ke maou luchifer.

"maou luchifer sama, saya sebagai sahabat rias tidak setuju, jika rias harus bertunangan dengan raiser phonix, karena pertandingan sebelumnya tidak fer sama sekali, jadi saya akan memberikan tantangan sebelum raiser bertunangan dengan s-a-h-a-b-a-t-k-u" ucap sona panjang lebar, semua maou yang mendengarnya tersenyum.

"baiklah, mana peterungmu sona-chan" kata sirzeck sang maou luchifer

"dia" kata sona menunjuk naruto yang menjadi setengah beku karena di bekukan serafall, di sebelah kanannya, sang maou luchifer menilai naruto.

"siapa namamu anak muda,,"

"naruto, uchiha naruto luchifer-sama"

"Cuma dia seorang diri kah, sona,," kata sang maou penasaran

"bukankah issei juga, berarti mereka berdua yang akan melawan raiser" ucap sona sambil membetulkan kaca matanya yang melorot ^_^

"oh iya, kau benar, hampir aku melupakan issei" ucap sang maou

"hiks,, hikss,,, aku dilupakan gara-gara naruto" ratap issei di pojokan, mereka yang mendengar ratapan issei sweetdrop

"ehemmm, baiklah karena pertandingan sebelumnya antara rias dan raiser berat sebelah, maka aku sebagai kakak dan sona sebagai sahabatnya ingin mengetes raiser lagi, jika raiser menang maka dia bisa langsung menikah hari ini, tapi jika dia kalah dia akan melepaskan rias" umum sang luchifer ke seluruh tamu undangan.

raiser yang mendengarnya ingin protes tapi saat mendengar apa yang dia dapat saat menang dia membatalkan niatnya.

"baiklah jika itu keinginamu luchifer-sama" kata raiser

"raiser kau boleh membawa semua perragemu jika kau takut kalah" ejek naruto

"grr,,, sialan kau, aku tidak perlu menggunakan perrageku jika hanya untuk memusnahkan iblis rendahan seperti kalian, lagi pula iblis dari clan phonix ABADI" sombong raiser, sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"terserah kau saja, tapi jangan menangis jika nanti kau kalah" ejek naruto "silahkan di mulai luchifer sama" lanjut naruto

"baiklah grafiya, kirim mereka ke tempat pertandingan" ucap maou luchifer, raiser yang tidak sempat membalas ucapan naruto mendecih.

"ha'i, luchifer sama"

Grafiya membuat lingkaran sihir di bawah kaki mereka (raiser, issei, naruto), lalu mereka menghilang dari dalam aula pertunangan.

-arena pertarungan—

Saat ini naruto, issei, dan raiser berada di sebuah padang rumput luas namun ada beberapa pohon yang tumbuh di sekitar lapangan itu, naruto&issei berhadapan dengan raiser di depan mereka berjarak sekitar 500 meter.

"menyerahlah kalian berdua, sebelum kalian akan mati terbakar oleh api abadi phonix" ucap raiser sombong

"hey, jadi burung terbakar saja kau bangga" provokasi naruto

"pfffttt,, hahaha,,, kau benar naruto, jadi burung panggang kok dia bangga ya,," tawa issei

'lebih baik aku mengganti pakaianku' pikir naruto

'poftt' muncul asap disekitar naruto, tak lama setelah asap menghilang terlihatlah naruto yang memakai baju hitam berkerah tinggi dengan lambang kipas berwarna putih dan merah di belakang bajunya, dengan celana berwarna biru tua, dan medang yang bertengger manis di pinggangnya.

"wahh,, boleh juga pakaianmu naruto" kata issei

"Heyy,,, twiich"perempatan mencul di kepala raiser

"cukup basa-basinya ayo bertarung, grafiya mulai pertarungannnya" ucap raiser dengan emosi, naruto yang mendengarnya tersenyum kecil karena dia telah berhasil membuat raiser marah.

 **pertarungan antara raiser phonix-sama melawan petarung dari luchifer-sama, issei-san dan sona sitri-sama, naruto-san segera dimulai dalam**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **Pertarungan di MULAI**

Begitu pertarungan di mulai raiser langsung melesat ke tempat issei berdiri, isseipun juga melakukan hal yang sama dia berlari ke arah raiser dengan sarung tangan berwarna merah yang sudah ada di tangan kirinya, sedangkan naruto masih diam saja di tempat semula.

Raiser sudah siap dengan tangannya yang di selimuti api, begitu juga issei dia sudah siap dengan tangan kirinya yang di selimuti serung tangan berwarna merah, saat sudah dekat issei memajukan tangannya yang bersarung tangan ke depan.

'tak,, Darrr'

'tak,, Darrr'

'tak,, Darrr'

'tak,, Duarrrrrr'

'buk,, buk,, bukk' mereka ber dua terus saja beradu tinju, tapi pada tinju ke empat issei terpental dan berguling-guling, tak sampai di situ raiser yang melihat issei terpental membuat bola api berukuran lumayan besar.

'swuushhh,,, DUUaarrrrr'

saat asap ledakan bola api raiser menghilang terlihat kawah yang cukup dalam, namun di dalamnya tidak ada apa-apa.

"mencari sesuatu" ucap seorang pria bearambut kuning sepertinya yang sedang membawa sesuatu di pundaknya

"heyy,, turunkan aku naruto" teriak issei

'pofft'

'brukkk '

"ittai" ringis issei

"kua terlalu gegabah issei" ucap seseorang yang berada di belakangnya

"n-naruto,, t-tapi jika kau naruto yang tadi itu s-siapa,," tanya issei dengan keringat dingin

"itu bushinku issei" jawab naruto

"aku tidak perduli apa yang kau maksud dengan bushin, tapi kalian harus mati karena sudah menggagalkan pertunanganku" ucap raiser sambil melemparkan puluhan bola api, naruto yang melihatnya tidak tinggal diam dia membuat rangkaian headseals dengan cepat.

" **katon: gouka mekkyaku"**

Keluar semburan api dari mulut naruto dengan tinggi 5 meter dan panjang 10 meter berbentuk tembok, untuk memblock bola api raiser.

'darrr'

'duarrr'

'duarrrr'

Bebrapa menit berlalu, merasa serangannya gagal, raiser menghentikan bombardir bola apinya.

'bukkk'

'darrr,, darrr,, darrr' tanpa di duga raiser issei muncul dan langsung menghantam pipi raiser dengan tinjuan yang sudah dia gandakan kekuatannya, hingga raiser terpental berkali kali, issei berharap raiser tidak bisa beregenerasi lagi.

Namun apa yang issei harapkan tidak terjadi, nyatanya tidak sampai semenit raiser sudah berdiri, dengan luka yang perlahan menutup di tubuhnya tubuhnya, naruto tentu saja agak terkejut melihat itu tapi 'madara saja punya kelemahan apa lagi Cuma dia' batin naruto.

"hehehe,, kenapa terkejut kau kuning" remeh raiser

'twichh' muncul perempatan di dahi naruto

"memangnya kau tidak kuning, burung" balas naruto

"sudah cukup, kalian akan menyesal karena melawanku" ucap raiser, raiserpun mengalirkan energi sihirnya ke sayap, sehingga sayap raiser keluar api yang lumayan besar, seperti sedang terbakar.

-di luar arena-

"issei, naruto,, berjuanglah" kata anggota perrege rias dan sona

'naruto-kun, aku percaya padamu jadi kau harus menang' ucap sona dalam hati

"sona,,,, arigato sudah mau berjuang untukku" ucap rias

"doitta rias, kitakan sahabat dari dulu" kata sona

-di dalam arena-

"cukup sudah bermain mainnya saatnya untuk serius" kata raiser, sebelum menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri.

'sheettt'

'duarrrr'

'sheettt'

'duarrrr'

'shettt'

'bummmmm,, uhukk,, cough' issei yang tadi baik-baik saja sekarang dia dalam keadaan kacau, setelah raiser menghilang dari tempatnya dia langsung menghajar issei hingga issei babak belur, issei pun mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

Setelah melihat keadaan issei yang bisa di bilang sekarat dia kembali menghilang, dan mulai menyerang naruto bertubi tubi.

'sheettt'

'sheettt,,,, tak'

'sheetttt,,, tak-tak' dengan isting ninjanya naruto bisa merasakan serangan yang merangah padanya namun dia masih belum melihat serangan itu, jadi dia hanya bisa menghindarinya dan menangkisnya.

'ku rasa sudah saatnya menggunakan mata itu, tapi aku harus menjauh darinya terlebih dahulu' pikir naruto, naruto pun melompat menjauh dari daerah serangan raiser, dan raiser yang agak kelelahan berhenti sejenak.

'tap'

'tap'

"ku akui kau memang lebih hebat dari si sekiryuutei itu, tapi kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku iblis rendahan" sombong raiser

"hn"

" **sharinggan"** bisik naruto saat membuka matanya, sekarang mata naruto berwarna merah dengan tiga tomoe yang berputar perlahan mencoba membaca gerakan yang akan di lakukan raiser, raiser ingin tau mata apa yang dipakai musuhnya, sama dengan yang bearada di luar arena mereka bingung dengan mata naruto kecuali keluarga sitri.

Naruto yang melihat raiser diam di tempat, langsung menuju issei dengan kecepatan penuhnya, dia melihat luka issei mulai beregenerasi namun sangat lambat, jadi dia membntu issei untuk duduk.

"naruto,,," panggil issei

"hn,," jawab datar naruto

"aku punya rencana, tapi kau harus mengulur waktu hingga aku mengumpulkan kekuatan ku" ucap issei

"hm,, biklah kita pakai rencanamu, berapa menit" kata naruto

"berapa menit,, ohh, 5 menit sudah cukup"

"hn"

"untung kita lagi bertarung jika tidak aku pastikan aku akan,,"

"apa,," potong naruto, menghadap issei dengan mata merah 3 tomoenya.

's-seram, memang mata apa sih itu, menakutkan' batin issei "t-tidak" lanjut issei

"heh, percuma kau memakai mata itu, kau tetap tidak akan bisa menang melawanku yang merupakan iblis berdarah murni" ucap raiser, setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya, naruto yang mendengar itu lagi hanya mengeluarkan bahasa asli uchiha "hn".

"grrrrr,,,, awas kau"

Naruto pov

dia masih saja sombong dan aku tidak menyukai orang seperti dia, ku rasa aku harus memberinya pelajaran, tapi jika aku melakukan itu semua iblis yang ada di ruangan akan tau kekuatanku, ah iya lebih baik aku melakukan rencana issei agar iblis di sini hanya beberapa yang tau aku memiliki kemampuan yang lebih, tapi jika issei gagal aku harus menyelesaikannya demi sona-chan.

Naruto pov end

'baiklah Ddraig, saatnya kita beraksi'

' **tentu patner'**

Issei berkonsentrasi mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatannya

'bukkk'

'buukkk'

'buuuukkkk'

Riser menghilang dari tempatnya dan memberikan tendangan di punggung naruto, kemudian kembali menghilang dan memberikan serangan di dada naruto, kejadiannya berlangsung berulang kali sebelum akhirnya dia melempar naruto dengan bola api yang besar.

'DHUUARRRR'

"hahaha,,, mati kau iblis rendahan" ucap raiser

"kau sedang apa" raiser yang melihar naru masih tidak terluka sedikitpun membulatkan matanya

"k-kenapa kau masih belum babak belur"

"hn"

"grrr,,, awas kau"

'bukkk'

'buukkk'

'buuuukkkk'

Riser menghilang dari tempatnya dan memberikan tendangan di punggung naruto, kemudian kembali menghilang dan memberikan serangan di dada naruto, kejadiannya berlangsung berulang kali sebelum akhirnya dia melempar naruto dengan bola api yang besar.

'DHUUARRRR'

"hahaha,,, mati kau iblis rendahan" ucap raiser

"kau sedang apa" raiser yang melihar naru masih tidak terluka sedikitpun membulatkan matanya

"k-kenapa kau masih belum babak belur"

"hn"

'sepertinya aku pernah mengalami ini' pikir raiser

-di luar arena-

"kenapa raiser dari tadi diam, dan tidak menyerang perrage sona" ucap salah satu maou yang bergelar asmodeous

"mungkin dia takut dengan naru-tan" ucap childish sang maou laviathan

"tidak, tapi naruto sudah melakukan sesuatu, lihat ekspresi riser dia terlihat bingung" analisa maou lelaki bersurai merah.

"mungkinkah dia melakukan semacam ilusi" ucap maou bersurai hijau

"itu mungkin saja, bagaimana menurutmu sona" tanya maou luchifer

"hamba tidak mengetahiunya secara pasti luchifer-sama, tapi hamba yakin dia membuat ilusi" ucap sona datar

\- di dalam arena-

"Issei kau sudah siap" tanya naruto

"ya,,"

" **balance-breaker : boosted gear scale-mail"**

Dari tubuh issei keluar aura merah yang kemudian membentuk armor naga merah surgawi Ddraig, kini issei menggunakan baju tempur bewarna merah dengan beberapa bagiannya terdapat permata hijau.

" **sekarang biar aku yang melawannya naruto"**

"hn, serang dia dengan serangan terkuatmu issei"

 **[boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost]**

 **[boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost]**

" **dragon shoot"** teriak issei

"DHUUUAAAARRRR"

"ughh,, a-apa yang terjadi" ucap raiser yang tubuhnya mulai pulih, tapi lebih lambat dari sebelumnya, naruto yang melihatnya dengan mudah mengembil kesimpulan.

'oh jadi begitu' pikir naruto

"issei kau serang lagi dia" perintah naruto

'twich'

" **hahh,, baiklah"**

'buk'

'darrr'

'bukk'

'darrrrrr'

'bukkk'

'daaarrrr'

 **[boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost]**

" **dragon shoot"**

'DHUAAAARRRRRRR'

'krak'

'kraakkkk'

'pyarrr'

Setelah mengeluarkan serangan dragon shoot, perisai merah di tubuh issei retak dan hancur, karena issei sudah melewati waktu penggunaan blance breaker.

"sudah selesai, selamat kawan kau sudah membebaskan bochoumu dari pernikahan yang tidak di inginkannya" ucap naruto di dekat issei

"ya,, terimakasih sudah membantuku naruto" uacap issei dengan senyum lebar

'kau mengingatkanku akan diriku yang dulu issei' batin naruto

 **Raiser phonix-sama tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan pertandingan, pemenangnya adalah issei-san dan naruto-san petarung dari luchifer-sama dan sona sitri-sama**

Lingkaran sihir ada di bawah kaki naruto dan di bawah kaki issei, sedangkan raiser di langsung mendapat perawatan medis.

"issei,," teriak rias

'plukk' tiba tiba suasana menjadi canggung

"rias, sedang apa kau" ucap sona datar

"a-ada apa sona, aku sedang memeluk issei"

"issei apanya" kata sona, rias melihat ke sona dan menemukan issei di dekatnya

"b-bochou" kata issei

'j-jika issei di sana siapa yang ku peluk,, jangan jangan' rias melihat ke atas dan melihat naruto yang melihatnya, dia jadi malu salah peluk orang.

'ehemm' batuk rias menghilangkan canggung

"tega sekali kau bochou, dan naruto merebut bochou dariku" serapah issei di pojokan

"ehehehe,,, maaf sona, issei" kata rias cengengesan

"Ehem, untuk permintaan maaf, dan karena issei dan naruto menyelamatkanku aku undang kalian makan malam, dan kau sona boleh membawa perrage mu, ayo ke rumah" ucap rias

"baiklah" ucap datar sona, para perrage sona dan rias berjalan menuju rumah rias

-time skip setelah makan malam

"naruto,," ucap sirzechs

"ya,,"

"ada yang ingin ku tanyakan,,"

"apa,,"

"kenapa kau memenggil serafall dengan sebutan nee-sama" ucap nya ingin tau, naruto melirik serafall yang meliriknya

"sudah jelaskan, aku adalah kekasih sona-chan dan itu sudah di restui olehnya" jawab naruto

'bhuurrr'

"APA,,, kau sudah menjadi kekasih kaicho" kata issei

"hn"

"tunggu, bukannya aku tidak tau, tapi aku hanya bingung saja bagaimana caramu mendapatkan restu serafall, sedangkan serafall sendiri sister complex" tanya sirzechs

'dia sendiri juga begitu' pikir serafall

"aku bertarung dengannya" jawab simpel naruto

"biar ku tebak, kau kalah kan" tebak saji

"dari segi kekuatan aku memang masih kalah, tapi aku berhasil bertahan selama,, emmm,, entahlah aku tak menghitung" jawab naruto

"dua jam" ucap serafall

"lumayan" kata sang maou bergelar luchifer

"satu lagi pertanyaan" lanjut sang maou luchifer

"apa,,"

"saat pertarungan dengan raiser tadi, raiser diam selama 7-8 manit kau melakukan sesuatu padanya"

"ya itu teknik baruku, namanya genjutsu"

"bisa kau lakukan itu pada ku, maksudku pada kami"

"baiklah tapi kalian harus melihat mataku" naruto menutup matanya dan membukanya lagi **sharinggan** , yang lainnya mengikuti perintah naruto.

" **genjutsu : sharinggan"**

-dunia genjutsu

mereka berada di tanah luas bukan di meja makan lagi

"selamat datang di dunia genjutsuku di sini aku kurang lebih adalah dewa, seperti 'ctikk'"

Mereka semua ada di sebuah salib dengan tangan dan kaki mereka terikat

"tapi tenang saja ini hanya berada di dalam fikiran kalian, atau dengan kata lain teknik ini menyerang mental kalian, jika kalian ingin melepaskannya kalian tinggal menstabilkan energi kalian" ucap naruto, lalu satu persatu mereka menghilang

-underworld

Mereka semua sudah sadar satu persatu

"teknik yang cukup hebat naruto" ucap nii-sama rias

"ya aku hanya perlu mendalaminya"

Naruto meminta ijin ke nii-sama rias agar membiarkannya pergi dari sekolah dengan alasan pertukaran pelajar nii-sama rias pun mengizinkannya dan akan memberi surat ke pada kepala sekolah besok, mereka melanjutkannya dengan melakukan beberapa permainan, dan Setelah hari dirasa sudah malam mereka kembali ke masion keluarga sitri

-keesokan harinya di sekolah

Waktu pelajaran telah berlangsung sedari tadi dan tokoh utama kita sakerang berada di ruang kepala sekolah.

"naruto-san apa kau tau kenapa kau di panggil ke sini" tanya kepala sekolah

"tidak"

"kau akan menjadi perwakilan sekolah kita untuk mengikuti pertukaran pelajar, kau mengerti"

"ha'i sensei"

"baguslah, dan mulai besok kau sudah harus berangkat"

"ha'i sensei"

"ini alamat sekolah yang akan kau datangi dan bukti surat pertukaran pelajar" ucap kepala sekolah sambil memberikan beberapa lembar kertas

"semoga aku betah di sana karena ini cukup lama" lanjut kepala sekolah, naruto mnegangguk

-sore harinya—

Para anggota osis dan ORC berkumpul di halaman sekolah, disana juga ada pemain utama kita yang mengenakan kaos hitam dengan rompi anbu, bercelana panjang, yang tubuhnya di tutupi jubah hitam, dan pedang yang bertengger di pinggang sebelah kiri, serta topeng musang di tangannya.

"aku akan pergi sekarang, minna" kata seorang berambut kuning dengan mata hitam

"iya, tapi kau harus janji akan kembali naruto" kata teman seperjuangan naruto, saji.

"sayonara minna" ucap naruto sambil memakai topengnya

'pofttt' setelah naruto mengucapkan sampai jumpa dia menghilang dengan shushin

"sayonara naruto"

"ku rasa akan merindukannya" ucap issei

"ya, kau benar issei" ucap balik saji

TBC

Perjalanan naruto pergi untuk berlatih akan di mulai dari chapter depan.

Kalo ada yang punya usul, boleh di tulis ya siapa tau idenya cemerlang.

Soal jutsu original mangekyou naruto pertama pasti genjutsu karena itachi juga pengguna genjutsu yang kuat menurut saya, tapi jutsu original satunya apa mungkin ada masukan.

Saya juga menanti kritik dan saran dari reader, mungkin ada yang punya pendapat lain.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer : naruto dan dxd bukan punya saya titik.

Warning : typo berserakan, bahasa terserah author, sharinggan naru!, dan masih banyak lagi sampai author males yang mau nulis.

Rating : M (maybe)

-Author note tentang kekuatan naruto di bawah-

START

Pagi hari yang indah telah tiba di tengah hutan pedalaman di jepang, terbukti dengan berkokoknya beberapa ayam hutan dan cahaya remang-remang yang keluar dari sela-sela dedaunan hutan yang lebat ini.

Tampak seseorang bergander pria tengah tidur di bawah salah satu pohon besar, dia memiliki rambut kuning dengan tiga pasang wisker yang hampir menghilang di masing-masing pipinya, memakai jubah hitam khas pasukan khusus anbu, serta ganggang pedang yang keluar sedikit di balik jubahnya, dia adalah uzumaki naruto yang sekarang menjadi uchiha naruto.

"enghh,,"

Muncul sebuah erangan khas orang baru bangun tidur, di sertai terbukanya kelopak mata itu terlihatlah mata berwarna hitam, mata yang merupakan pemberian sahabatnya, salah satu mata yang dikakuti sebagian besar shinobi, sharinggan.

"hoamm,, ternyata sudah pagi" ucapnya setengah sadar, lalu dia membentuk segel tangan kucing

'poftt,,, pofttt'

Muncul dua asap dengan jarak 10 meter di depan dan belakangnya, sebagai seorang mantan shinobi dia harus tetap waspada dalam keadaan apapun, jadi dia membuat dua bushin untuk berjaga.

"hah,, lebih baik aku mencari makanan, lalu kembali latihan agar bisa cepat berkumpul bersama kaicho, dan melakukan sesuatau padanya,, ehehehe,,," pikir naruto nista dengan wajah agak mesum

"ugh,, entah kenapa aku jadi seperti si ero issei, ini juga pasti gara-gara ajaran ero sennin aku menjadi tidak polos (baca mesum)" lanjutnya, lalu naruto kembali melakukan rutinitasnya yang telah menjadi rutinitasnya sehari hari yaitu berlatih.

Tak terasa sudah satu bulan sejak berpisahnya naruto dengan kaicho tercintanya, dan sudah selama itu juga dia terus berkelana, setiap 2 hari sekali naruto akan pindah ke tempat yang lainnya tempat yang belum pernah di singgahinya, beberapa pertarungan juga tak terelakkan, baik dengan da-tenshi ataupun dengan iblis liar itu sudah sering terjadi.

Tentang kekuatan naruto sekarang dia sudah lumayan memasteri eksternal mangekyou sharinggan, dia juga sudah bisa mengefektifkan penggunaan chakra secara efisien, serta maningkatkan kemampuan dasarnya dalam berpedang, karena dia ingin menggunakan kecepatan dalam serangan utamanya, tentusaja dia melakukan sebanyak itu dengan jutsu yang paling di sukainya yaitu **kagebushin**.

-kuoh academy—

Di ruang osis terlihat sang kaicho tengah melamun, karena dia tidak merespon panggilan sang fukukaicho sedari tadi

"icho,,,"

"kaicho,,"

"h-huh,," gagap sona

"kau kenapa kaicho,, dari tadi ku panggil tidak menjawab" tanya tsubaki

"tidak apa-apa tsubaki" jawab sona

Bohong jika tsubaki tidak tau apa yang di fikirkan kaichonya, karena sejak pemuda berambut pirang itu pergi berlatih kaichonya sering sekali melamun.

"hah,,, kaicho jika kau merindu kannya kenapa tidak menggunakan sihir teleport untuk menemuinya,,"

"kau pasti sudah tau tsubaki saat ini dia pasti berlatih, lagi pula kemarin aku sudah menemuinya" ucap sona

"lalu ada apa kau memanggilku,," tanya sona mengalihkan pembicaraan

"nanti malam kita mendapat misi untuk membunuh iblis liar di gudang tak terpakai dekat hutan" lapor tsubaki

"hm, baiklah nanti akan ku beritahukan ke semuanya" ucap sona datar

"apa ada lagi,," lanjut sona

"tidak, hanya itu yang di perintahkan sang mou laviathan" ucap tsubaki

"sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas karena bel akan berbunyi sebentar lagi" ucap sona sambil melangkah

di suatu tempat yang gelap, di tempat itu hanya ada beberapa lilin yang menerangi sebuah ruangan besar

"bagaimana apakah kalian berhasil melakukan tugas kalian,," ucap sosok pria yang tengah duduk di sebuah singgasana

"semua berjalan lancar, dan sudah 80% rencana yang anda buat sudah terlaksana" ucap sosok lain yang sedang berlutut ala prajurit di depannya

"bagus, dengan ini rencana yang sudah aku susun untuk memulai kembali great war ke 2 akan di mulai, khu,,khu,,khu,,"

"ha'i,, hamba permisi dulu kokabiel- sama" selepas kepergian orang tersebut, sosok yang berada di singgasana berdiri, tampaklah salah satu jendral malikat jatuh, kokabiel dengan 5 pasang sayap di belakangnya

"dengan adanya great war 2 aku akan membuktikan bahwa fraksi Da-tenshi adalah fraksi yang paliang kuat" ucap kokabiel sebelum menghilang meninggalkan beberapa bulu hitam beterbangan.

'Telolet,, telolet,,,' bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran berbuanyi dengan nyaring (bel apa ini, plakk. niru fic sebelah).

Tak perlu menunggu lama semua muridpun berhambur keluar kelas, karena ini yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu- tunggu, yaitu bel pulang sekolah.

Sedangkan untuk para anggota osis kini mereka berada di tempat klub penelitian ilmu gaib, karena klub rias tengah kedatangan tamu yang merupakan utusan dari vatikan.

"Ada keperluan apa utusan dari vatikan datang ke daerah kekuasaan gremory dan sitri,," tanya rias tenang, beterbalikan dengan perasaannya yang was- was karena pengaruh energi suci dua orang di depannya.

"kami datang kemari untuk meminta ijin dari penguasa iblis di sini, karena pedang Ex-calibur telah di curi oleh seseorang, dan jejak terakhirnya berada di kota kuoh" ucap salah seorang berjubah di depan rias.

"secara tidak langsung kalian menuduh kami bangsa iblis, atas hilangnya pedang Ex-calibur dan bukan karena keteledoran kalian sendiri" ucap sona

Dua orang berjubah tadi mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka setelah mendengan kesimpulan gadis berkacamata tadi aka sona

"heh,, bukankah iblis itu takut terhadap sesuatu yang berbau suci, jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalian akan mencurinya" bals salah satu utusan gereja

"baiklah, tidak usah berbasa- basi sebenarnya kalian ingin kami bantu atau tidak" tanya rias

"tidak perlu,, karena kami akan menyelsaikan maslah kami sendiri,, ayo pergi irina" ucapnya sambil melangkah keluar, namun tiba- tiba ia berhenti dan melihat asia.

"bukankah kau dulunya pengurus gereja, sekarang kau menjadi iblis, dan apakah kau masih percaya terhadap-NYA,,"

"i-iya aku masih percaya" jawab gadis bersurai pirang sambil menunduk

"kalau begitu,,"

'cting' "biarkan aku membunuhmu" uacapnya sesaat setelah pedangnya di tangkis oleh pedang dari sang knight gremory aka kiba

"lawanmu adalah aku" ucap kiba

"kheh,, boleh juga mencoba kekuatan iblis dari daerah ini" ucap gadis bertudung yang mempunyai surai biru, lalu mereka keluar dari ruangan itu menuju halaman depan dan bertarung, namun pertarungan itu di menangkan oleh utusan dari gereja.

Tak terasa waktu sudah sore dan saat ini tokoh utama kita sedang membaringkan badannya di sebuah padang rumput luas.

'hah,, hahh,, hah,,'

Deru nafasnya masih tidak beraturan dikarenakan dia menggunakan seluruh tenaga dan kemampuannya untuk latihan dari pagi.

'aku sudah lama tidak ke kota, lebih baik besok aku mampir kekota untuk membeli ramen-chan' batin naruto nista

"baiklah, saatnya mencari makan dan kayu bakar" ucap naruto kepada dirinya sendiri, lalu membentuk segel tangan yang sering dia gunakan

'pofft,, pofttt,,' dari asap muncul dua sosok yang 99,9% mirip dengan naruto

"kau cari kayu bakar, lalu kau cari buah-buahan" perintah naruto sambil menunjuk bushinnya satu per satu

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan oyabun,," tanya salah satu bushin

"aku akan mencari ikan, ingat kita kembali setelah dua jam" ucap naruto

"berpencar" ucap tegas naruto lalu mereka semua menghilang, tanpa tau bahwa ada dua sosok berjubah yang melihatnya di balik rimbunnya hutan dan menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir.

Setelah beberapa saat ke tiga naruto kembali, dan malam itu kembali di habiskan naruto dengan kesendirian tanpa adanya sang kekasih :v

Skipe time

Saat ini matahari telah berada tepat diatas kepala yang berarti menunjukkan bahwa waktu sudah siang hari, namun teriknya sinar matahari tidak membuat pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata hitam tersebut berhenti berjalan, dan kali ini dia tidak menggunakan topeng karena tidak ingin orang curiga.

Pemuda itu- naruto dia sedang berjalan di pinggir hutan kyoto, dia berjalan tidak menggunakan kemampuannya, karena dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu sambil melihat pemandangan.

Jauh di belakangnya terlihat dua orang berjubah membuntutinya, walaupun dia (naruto) sudah tau bahwa ada yang mengikutinya dia tetap cuex, dan terus menekan energinya ke titik terendah.

Beberapa saat kemudian sampailah dia di sebuah kedai ramen, tanpa menunggu naruto langsung masuk, memesan dan mencari tempat duduk untuk meninkmati ramen-channya.

Setelah beberapa menit dia keluar dengan wajah berseri-seri dan perut yang agak membuncit

"ah,, dewa ramen-chan memang nikmat" ucap naruto

"berhenti"

Naruto yang di hentikan berhenti melangkah dan terlihatnya dua orang yang sedari tadi mengikuti naruto ada di sampingnya, naruto yang melihat itu Cuma menikkan satu alisnya.

"hn,,,?" gumam naruto, dua sosok tadi melihat sekitar yang ramai sebelum berbicara

"bisakah kau mengikuti kami,," tanya salah satu sosok itu, naruto hanya mengangguk singkat.

'tap,, tap,,' tanpa menunggu lagi, naruto mengikuti mereka

"jadi,," gantung naruto

"kami sudah tau kau adalah iblis, tapi kenapa kau memasuki kota kyoto tanpa meminta izin kami para youkai"

"hn, akau tidak tau jika ada peraturan seperti itu"

"tetap saja kau salah, lebih baik kau ikut kami menemui pemimpin youkai saat ini" ucap mereka sambil membuat lingkaran sihir

'hn' naruto hanya bergumam dan menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir ke tempat pemimpin mereka.

Saat ini naruto ada di depan sebuah gerbang raksasa, yang di dalamnya ada sebuah kastil atau lebih pantas di sebut istana, tapi naruto tidak terkejut karena mansion keluarga sitri juga hampir sebesar ini.

"ayo,," ucap dua orang tadi, naruto hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang

'kriiett' pintu istana terbuka dua orang tadi dan naruto masuk kedalamnya 'blam'

Lalu mereka terus bejalan hingga naruto melihat ruangan dengan singgasana, di singgasana itu terdapat sosok wanita bersurai pirang agak jingga, dengan dengan youkai teungku gagak di kursi kecil depannya.

"lapor yasaka-sama, kami menemukan iblis ini dari hutan lalu menuju kekota" lapor sosok yang mengantar naruto dengan duduk ala ksatria sambil membuka tudung jubahnya.

Dengan tenang yasaka berucap "bisa kau jelaskan maksud kedatanganmu ke mari anak muda,," tanya nya

"pertama-tama, maafkan hamba yang mulia karena masuk kyoto tanpa izin, tapi hamba sudah mempunyai surat dari serafal-sama agar jika terjadi hal seperti ini bisa di antisipasi" ucap naruto sambil mengambil gulungan di jubahnya lalu menyerahkannya pada salah satu orang di depannya, salah satu orang itupun langsung menuju yasaka.

Yasaka membaca serius isi dari surat itu lalu dia sedikit mendesah dan menutup surat itu.

"jadi apa yang kami bantu, err,,"

"naruto, uchiha naruto, yasaka-sama"

"ya,, jadi apa yang bisa kami bantu naruto-san,,"

"sebenarnya hamba tidak tau apa isi surat itu tapi, berkeliling istana ini bukan hal yang buruk" ucap naruto

"baiklah,, kalian berdua temani tamu kita berkeliling" ucap yasaka

"ha'i,," ucap mereka lalu keluar mengatar naruto berkeliling

Skip time

Sekarang sudah ada sang rembulan di kota kuoh yang tenang ini, ya setidaknya itulah yang mereka ketahui.

Namun di tempat bernama academy kuoh sekarang tengah terjdai pertarungan antara club ilmu gaib & anggota osis vs kokabiel cs, dengan barrier yang di buat oleh malaikat jaruh, sehingga manusia biasa tidak bisa melihat keadaan academy kuoh.

'blarrr' tubuh issei yang terselimuti armor berwarna merah menghantam tanah dengan mulus

"cih,, hanya beginikah kemampuanmu sekyuuritei, ternyata benar sekyuuritei saat ini adalah yang paling lemah" ucap kokabiel yang hanya terdapat sedikit luka goresan pada tubuhnya

Issei yang di katakan lemah mencoba berdiri lagi namun sia-sia, dia kembali terjatuh

"khe,khe,,khe,,, aku tak menyangka ternyata Cuma begini kekuatan dari pewaris clan gremory dan sitri, cuh,, sungguh menyedihkan" ucap kokabiel merendahkan

Para anggota penelitian ilmu gaib dan osis yang mendengar itu mengepalkan tangannya, karena mereka begitu lemah bahkan hanya untuk melindungi king mereka, mereka merasa tidak pantas di renkarnasi menjadi iblis.

Begitu juga dengan pemilik sacret gear booster yang di dalamnya terdapat salah satu naga surgawi ddraig, keadaanya begitu buruk karena dia mendapat patah tulang hampir semua rusuknya dan memar di seluruh bagian tubuhnya, sedangkan pemilik sacret gear vitra keadaanya hampir sama dengan issei, kini mereka berdua Cuma bisa pasrah karena mereka sudah tidak memiliki tenanga lagi untuk bertarung.

Sedangkan rias dan sona merasa gagal karena tidak bisa melindungi perrage mereka.

"heh,, lebih baik ku musnahkan agar great war ke 2 kembali di mulai" ucap sosok yang sedang terbang dengan 5 pasang sayap berwarna hitam kelam, sambil membuat light spear yang sangat besar, para iblis yang melihatnya Cuma bisa pasrah.

'apakah ini akhirnya aku tidak bisa menghisap oppai bochu, dan tidak bisa menjaga kaicho sesuai permintaan naruto' batin issei

'gara-gara keegoisanku tidak memberitau nii-sama, perrageku akan menuju ke ketiadaan' pikir rias

'aku telah gagal dalam menjadi king, dan apakah kita akan bertemu lagi naruto-kun' batin sona sambil meneteskan air mata

"MATILAH,,," teriak kokabiel sambil melemparkan tombak cahayanya, sedangkan mereka yang menjadi sasaran kokabiel Cuma bisa menutup mata.

" **kamui"**

Ucap seseorang tepat saat tombak kokabiel 8 meter lagi akan menyentuh tanah tempat iblis clan gremory dan sitri berada, sedangkan tombak raksasa kokabiel pun menghilang dalam vortek yang menyedotnya.

\- di luar barrier kuoh academy

"heh sepertinya ada yang akan menantang kokabiel" ucap sosok yang sedang terbang menggunakan armor serta sepasang sayap berwarna putih dengan kristal biru di bagian tertentu, dia baru saja akan menghancurkan barrir yang ada di kuoh academi

"saat bertarung sebaiknya kalian jangan menutup mata"

Sona yang mendengar suara yang sangat di kenalnya langsung membuka baj- matanya, di hadapannya kini bediri seorang bertopeng rubah dengan surai pirang. Sebenarnya dia ingin langsung memeluk sosok itu, tapi karena sedang kesal dan keadaan tidak mendukung makanya dia hanya diam dan melihatnya.

"untuk apa kau ke sini,,," ucap sona datar, tanpa menolehpun naruto tau sona sedang kesal namun entah karena apa, mungkin dia lagi PMS pikirnya

Lain halnya dengan kokabiel, dia saat ini menggeram marah karena rencananya untuk mewujudkan kembali great war harus tertunda, karena ada sosok yang mendukung pewaris gremory dan sitri, namun saat dia memandang mata di balik topeng sosok tersebut dia merasakan sedikit ketakutan.

'ugh,, matanya seperti menjanjikan rasa sakit' batin kokabiel 'apa mungkin itu sacreat gear' lanjutnya dalam hati

 **Flashback on**

\- di suatu tempat sesaat setelah kokabiel berhasil mengalahkan issei

Sementara sosok dengan rambut kuning dengan mata hitam a.k.a. naruto. Saat ini dia tengah berbaring di kamar yang di berikan oleh yasaka sang pemimpin para youkai saat ini.

'deg'

'k-kenapa perasaan ku menjadi tidak enak' batin nya 'apakah akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan sona-chan' lanjut naruto dalam hati

'pofftt' naruto membuat replika dirinya

"kau, temui yasaka-sama dan bilang pada beliau jika kau akan pergi malam ini juga karena suatu urusan" perintah naruto asli kepada bushinnya

"ha'i,," 'pofttt' jawab sang bushin dan menghilang menggunakan shushin, sedangkan naruto yang asli membuat headseals dan merubah pakaiannya, sekarang dia memakai rompi anbu dengan topeng rubah yang sudah menempel pada wajahnya, sedangkan pedang kusanagi milik sahabatnya berada di pinggang kanannya.

Tidak menunggu waktu lagi dia segera mengaktifkan mata sharinggannya sampai tahap eksternal mangekyou, lalu dari mata sebelah kirinya keluar lingkaran seperti vortek yang meenghisap seluruh badannya"

 **Flashback off**

"siapa kau,," tanya kokabiel

"hn,," jawab naruto

"grrr,,, siapapun kau kau harus mati, karena kau telah memperlambat rencanaku" ucap kokabiel, selang satu detik kokabiel menghilang dari tempatnya.

Naruto yang melihat musuhnya menghilang meningkatkan kewaspadaannya

'ctingg' naruto berhasil menahan tebasan kokabiel dari arah belakang dengan pedangnya

"hanya pengecut yang menyerang dari belakang" ucap naruto memprovokasi, dengan kokabiel di belakangnya

Kokoabiel yang mendengarnya langsung menendang naruto yang berada di depannya, namun sebelum serangan itu mengenainya (naruto) dia sempat meloncat ke depan.

TBC

Sorry kawan, atas keterlambatan update yang suangat luama.

Alasannya adalah laptop author yang gak bisa ngetik huruf A,Q, dan Z.(ini beneran bost)

untuk kekuatan mata sharinggan naruto, karena saya pernah baca fanfiction milik para senpai dan kekuatan mata mangekyou adalah kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh dewa mitologi shinto (izanagi, izanami, kotoamatsukami, susanoo, amaterasu, kagutsuchi, kamui) oleh karena itu author akan mengambil kekuatan dari dewa mitologi shinto tersebut, jika ada pencerahan pasti akan di ubah sedikit kekuatan sang dewa shinto itu.

Untuk kritik dan saran author terima kapanpun kalian mau ngasih. (itupun kalo ada yang ngasih)

Untuk lemon author masih bingung, karena ntar kalo di kasih lemon author malah di katain gak bermoral lagi.

Wesst,, sampai jumpa NEXT CHAPTER ALL. (itupun kalo masih ada yang mau baca)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Disclaimer : naruto dan dxd bukan punya saya titik.

Warning : typo berserakan, bahasa terserah author, sharinggan naru!, dan masih banyak lagi sampai author males yang mau nulis.

Rating : M (maybe)

START

\- re-make last chapter

Keadaan di dalam akademi kuoh saat ini sedang kacau, terlihat bangunan gedung sekolah yang luluh lantah, hampir tak berbentuk, dengan lubang berbagai macam ukuran di sekitar bangunan tersebut.

Terlihatlah sekelompok iblis dengan keadaan yang memprihatinkan dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya, dan sesosok pemuda berambut pirang gelap sedang berdiri memunggungi para iblis penguasa kota kuoh itu, dengan sesosok malaikat bersayap 5 pasang yang berada beberapa meter dari pemuda tersebut.

"siapa kau,," tanya kokabiel

"hn,," jawab naruto

"grrr,,, siapapun kau kau harus mati, karena kau telah memperlambat rencanaku" ucap kokabiel, selang satu detik kokabiel menghilang dari tempatnya.

Naruto yang melihat musuhnya menghilang meningkatkan kewaspadaannya

'ctingg' naruto berhasil menahan tebasan kokabiel dari arah belakang dengan pedangnya

"hanya pengecut yang menyerang dari belakang" ucap naruto memprovokasi, dengan kokabiel di belakangnya

Kokoabiel yang mendengarnya langsung menendang naruto yang berada di depannya, namun sebelum serangan itu mengenainya (naruto) dia sempat meloncat ke depan.

\- chapter sekarang

Seakan mengerti pemikiran naruto, maka kokabiel menciptakan tombak cahaya berukuran sedang dan langsung melemparkannya ke arah naruto

"awas naruto/san" ucap kelompok iblis yang menyaksikan pertarungan

'syuutttt'

Namun serangan kokabiel hanya menembus tubuh naruto bagaikan hantu, tentu saja kokabiel dan kelompok iblis itu terkejut melihat serangan kokabiel hanya menembus tubuh naruto di depannya.

'tap' 'tap' keduanya mengambil jarak agak jauh setelah mendarat sempurna

"heh,, lumayan juga kau iblis,,," remeh kakabiel

",," naruto diam tak menjawab

Melihat lawannya yang tak menjawab membuat kokabiel geram dan langsung menciptakan puluhan tombak cahaya di belakangnya dan menghujamkannya ke arah naruto.

Namun kejadian yang sama terulang kembali puluhan tombak cahaya itu hanya menembus tubuh naruto selama 4-5 menit dan tombak cahaya itupun tidak mampu menginggalkan goresan sedikitpun pada naruto.

Tak ingin terus di serang narutopun maju dengan membawa pedang di tangan kanannya dengan posisi menyamping (seperti mengang kunai).

Kokabiel tau pasti ada kelemahan dari sihir tembus yang dilakukan oleh iblis di depannya, namun melihat naruto berlari ke arahnya dengan pedang di tangannya membuatnya waspada dan kembali menciptakan pedang cahaya.

'cting' 'ctang' 'ctingg'

Suara pedang saling berbenturan pun sering terdengar, menunjukkan bahwa tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang mengalah.

'ctingg' 'ctingg'

Kembali suara pedang berbenturan terdengar namun kali ini badan keduanya hanya tampak bayang bayang, karena kecepatan mereka yang mungkin hanya bisa di lihat oleh para knight, dan orang yang memiliki kecepatan yang hampir menyamai.

'Ctinggg'

Melihat serangannya yang kembali di tahan kokabiel mengambil inisiatif menendang naruto

'sheetttt' 'bugghh'

Tendangan pertama berhasil dihindari tapi tidak dengan tendangan kejutan dari kokabiel yang dengan telak menhantam pinggang kirinya.

'ughh' leguh naruto

Seakan tidak puas kokabiel kembali melemparkan tombak cahaya di tanganya

'crasshh'

Melihat naruto yang tertusuk tombak cahayanya membuatnya senang, kemudian dia kembali membuat beberapa tomabak cahaya di sampingnya dan menghujamkan ke naruto.

'jlebb' 'jlebb' melihat beberapa tombaknya kembali tertancap di tubuh naruto membuatnya menyeringai meremehkan.

"heh,, mana kemampuanmu yang tadi iblis, lihat kau pasti sekarang tidak bisa bergerak, karena cahaya merupakan kelemahan iiblis sepertimu" ucap kokabiel merendahkan.

Kokabiel tersunyum psikopat namun semua itu tak bertahan lama karena naruto yang terkena tombak cahaya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gagak yang berterbangan 'koakk' 'koakk'.

't-tidak mungkin bagaimana bisa dia menjadi burung' batin kokabiel

Melihat beberapa burung gagak mengarah ke padanya dia (kokabiel) menjadi siaga, lalu burung gagak yang mengarak ke padanya tadi berubah menjadi shuriken yang mengarah kepadanya, otomatis dia menggunakan sayap gagaknya untuk menghalaunya.

'cting' 'cting' 'cting' suara shuriken yang beradu dengan sayap kokabiel yang kekerasannya menyamai besi ataupun baja.

Kokabiel yang melihat iblis di depannya akan kembali menyerangnya dengan shuriken yang tidak menghasilkan apapun kembali meremehkan.

"heh percuma saja iblis, serangan seperti itu tidak akan mampu menembus sayapku" sombong kokabiel

'crasss' 'crass' 'crassshhh'

Namun ternyata tidak sama dengan serangan shuriken pertama, shuriken kali ini mampu membuat sedikit lubang di sayap kokabiel dan tak sampai menembus nya.

"hn, jangan sombong paman, dari dulu aku tidak suka orang sombong" ucap naruto datar, setelah melihat shurikennya berhasil membuat lubang kecil karena shuriken tadi di lapisi chakra angin yang merupakan chakra ke duanya.

Kokabiel yang merasa di rendahkan tentu saja semakin kesal, dan mengambil botol kecil dari lingkaran sihirnya.

"kheh,, kau memang hebat iblis,," ucap kokabiel memberi jeda, dengan segera kokabiel membuka botol kecil di tangannya dan langsung menenggak habis cairan di dalamnya.

seketika itu pula semua iblis di akademi kuoh merasakan aura yang beberapa kali lipat lebih besar dari pada aura yang tadi di miliki kokabiel, dan itu membuat mereka berlutut dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"namun sekarang kau akan mati" lanjut kokabiel sebelum kembali manghilang lebih cepat dari yang tadi

naruto yang hanya berkeringat dingin saat merasakan aura baru milik kokabiel yah walupun hanya beberapa saat, dan kembali menunduk karena instingnya mengatakan itu.

Benar saja saat naruto menunduk sebuah tangan melewati bagian atasnya, merasa serangannya gagal kokabiel langsung melakukan tendangan kejutan dengan kaki kanannya.

'duaggkkk' 'daarrr'

naruto yang terkena serangan kokabiel meluncur dengan cepat menuju bangunan yang masih setengah berdiri.

'ughh' leguh naruto setelah mendarat dengan mulusnya

"coughh,,," setelah berhasil berdiri naruto tak kuasa menahan sesuatu yang ingin ke luar dari mulutnya, yaitu darahnya sendiri.

'tap' merasa ada yang menghampirinya narutopun menolehkan pandangannya, dan terlihatlah kokabiel yang menyeringai merendahkan.

"sekali lemah tetap lemah,," ucap kokabiel merendahkan, naruto yang melihat kokabiel merendahkannya sama seperti orang-orang itu saat dia masih kecil di desa konoha dulu membuatnya agak kesal.

"ughh,, baiklah akan ku tunjukkan hasil latihanku kepada kelompokku" ucap naruto, kokabiel yang mendengarnya tetap merendahkannya seakan tak terpengaruh.

Naruto mencoba kembali tenang dan mengalirkan chakranya kepada kedua matanya

" **susano'o"** ucap naruto, di sekeliling naruto muncul chakra berwarna ungu kemerahan, membentuk kerangka tengkorak, lalu dilapisi otot-otot dan terus berubah sampai menraksasa tersebuat di lapisi jirah atau armor dan membentuk susano'o sempurna dengan topeng mirip kepala rubah yang sedang menunjukkan dua gigi tajamnya, berambut agak panjang ke belakang, Mata berwarna merah, dengan sepasang tangan di pinggang kirinya terdapat sebuah pedang samurai dengan tinggi 13 meter.

Kokabiel agak terkejut melihat naruto yang kini berada di dalam berlian di bagian dahi sosok raksasa di depannya.

'swusshhh' kokabiel pun terbang tinggi, kerena dia akan di untungkan dengan terbang sebab raksasa di depannya tidak memiliki sayap, setidaknya itulah pemikirannya.

Namun tanpa di duganya raksasa di bawahnya malah memunculkan sepasang sayap besar di punggungnya dan mengejar kokabiel, kokabiel yang melihatnya tidak tinggal diam dia langsung membuat lingkaran sihir besar di depannya.

Lingkaran sihir kokabiel itupun mengeluarkan puluhan light spear berukuran bus, naruto yang melihatnya menggunakan pedang susano'onya untuk menebas beberapa kali ke arah ligh spear kokabiel.

'buuummmm' 'buuummm' 'duuaaaarrrrr'

Tebasan susano'o naruto hanya mampu nenebas tiga per empatnya, sedangkan seper empatnya lagi menghantam susano'o naruto, dan mendorongnya kembali ke tanah kuoh.

'buuumm' terjadi gempa bersekala kecil saat susano'o naruto menghantam tanah

Setelah debu menghilang terlihatlah naruto yang masih di dalam susano'onya, namun susano'onya hanya berupa tulang rusuk dan lengan.

Naruto yang masih di dalam susano'onya kembali memfokuskan pengelihatannya ke kokabiel, serta mengelirkan chakranya kembali ke mata

" **amaterasu"** gumam naruto, tiba dari ketiadaan muncul api hitam di sekujur tubuh kokabiel terutama di bagian sayapnya.

Kokabiel yang merasa panas di sekujur tubuhnya segera menoleh dan melihat sudah ada api hitam di seluruh tubuhnya, karena kehilangan keseimbangan dan kesakitan dia pun jatuh dari langit kuoh.

'buuummm'

"arrggghhhh,, apa yang kau lakukan iblis" ucap kokabiel sambil menggeliat bak cacing kepanasan

"hn tidak ada, hanya saja api itu tidak akan mati selama 7 hari 7 malam" ucap naruto datar dengan tangan di depan dada, bersikap angkuh.

'glegg' anggota sona dan rias yang mendengar perkataan naruto hanya bisa menelan ludah.

'api yang m-menyeramkan' begitulah pikir mereka kira-kira

'pranggg'

Beberapa saat setelah kokabiel menggeliat kepanasan terdengar suara kekkai yang mengelilingi akademi kuoh hancur, memunculkan sosok pria berarmor putih dengan permata biru di sayapnya.

"kheh,, lihat dirimu kokabiel" ucap sosok tersebut

"arrgghhh,,, cepat padamkan api ini vali" ucap kokabiel memerintah pria ber-armor di depannya

"hakuuryouko,kah,," ucap issei, mendengar ucapan rivalnya sang pemakai armor putih tadi menoleh ke issei, seakan tak mendengar ucapan kokabiel

"sekyuuritei, aku tak menyangka ternyata rivalku masih sangat lemah" ucap sosok itu, mendengar perkataan sosok ber armor tadi issei hanya diam.

"aku lebih tertarik padamu,," lanjut pria berarmor putih sambil melihat naruto, naruto yang di tatappun menjadi sewot.

"maaf saja aku sudah punya sona-chan,, dilihat dari suaranya pun kau adalah pria" ucap naruto

'twich' muncul perempatan di jidatnya saat mendengar ucapan naruto yang salah mengertikan kata tertarik.

'syuutt' 'daaarrr'

Sosok yang ber armor putih langsung menembakkan demonic powernya kepada naruto, namun karena masih ada susano'o yang melindunginya jadinya naruto tidak menghindar.

"Kau hebat juga siapa namamu,," ucap pria ber armor putih tersebut

"uchiha naruto, pion sona-kaicho" ucap naruto sambil melepas topengnya

"oh,, namaku vali, hakuuryouko terkuat sepanjang masa" ucap vali sambil menghilangkan armor kepalanya.

"sudah dulu ya, suatu saat kita akan bertarung naruto, dan kau sekyuuritei, bertambah kuatlah" ucap vali sebelum mengangkat kokabiel, namun dia kembali menjatuhkannya saat api hitam di badan kokabiel malah membakar sebagian armornya.

'hmm, api apa ini kenapa api ini tidak mau padam' batin pria ber armor putih itu saat api hitam di armornya dia padamkan dengan tangan, tapi tangan yang di gunakan memadamkan api malah ikut terbakar.

' **seperti perkataannya tadi patner, api itu tidak akan padam dalam 7 hari 7 malam sepertinya benar'** ucap albion

'jadi bagaimana aku bisa memadamkannya,,'

' **sepertinya kau harus melepas atau membuang armormu yang terkena api itu atau membagi api itu'**

[ **devide] [devide] [devide] [devide] [devide] [devide] [devide]**

api hitam di tubuh kokabiel dan di armor vali pun menghilang, jadi vali mengangkat kembali tubuh kokabiel, namun saat vali akan mengangkat kokabiel, tubuh kokabiel terurai menjadi bulu-bulu hitam bertebangan.

"hebat juga api mu,," puji vali

"hn,," gumam naruto

"kau sungguh sangat mengesalkan, gara gara kau juga aku gagal menjalankan perintah azazel,, jadi lebih baik aku pergi dan menjelaskan peristiwa ini pada azazel, oh iya kejadian ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan fraksi malaikat jatuh" ucap vali sebelum terbang dengan sayap mekaniknya.

Merasa tidak ada ancaman narutopun menghilangkan susano'onya dan menonaktifkan mata sharinggannya.

'brukk' ada yang tengah memeluknya, saat semuanya naruto memejamkan mata untuk menon aktifkan sharinggannya.

"terimakasih, naruto-kun" ucap sona sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang naruto

"doiitta, sona-chan"

"ekhemmm" deham rias, karena melihat sona yang sedari tadi memeluk naruto, sona yang mendengar deheman rias melepas pelukannya dengan wajah yang merona samar di pipinya jadi dia menundukkan wajahnya.

"terima kasih naruto karena sudah menyelamatkan kami" ucap rias sambil mencoba memeluk naruto

"ara-ara bouchu tunggu aku" akeno yang melihatnya tidak tinggal diam dia langsung mengikuti rias memeluk naruto juga.

Namun sona yang melihat sahabatnya serta quuen sahabatnya itu akan melakukan pelecehan menurut sona, dan bisa gawat jika rias memeluk narutonya dengan dada yang jumbo itu, jadi sona langsung merdiri di depan naruto, dan menghadang rias dan akeno untuk memeluk narutonya.

"apa yang akan kalian lakukan,," tanya sona sambil mendorong kacamatanya yang melorot, dia mengucapkannya dengan tegas.

"t-tentu saja memeluk naruto" ucap rias agak merinding saat merasakan hawa membunuh sona, bigitu pula semua iblis di sana

'w-wanita saja menyeramkan, apalagi iblis wanita' pikir naruto ngeri

"ara-ara nfufufu,, kaicho mau memonopoli naruto-kun sendiri" ucap akeno, sona yang mendengar penuturan akeno wajahnya mulai ber-blushing ria, dan dia tidak akan membiarkan seora- seiblis pun memeluk narutonya.

Merasa keadaan tidak menguntungkan, jadi dia (sona) berpura pusing dengan sedikit oleng ke belakang, yah seperti rencananya badannya akan di tangkap olah naruto.

"sona-chan kau kenapa,," ucap naruto khawatir, setelah menangkap badan sona yang hampir jatuh

"t-tidak apa-apa,," jawab sona

"sebaiknya kau istirahat sona-chan,, tsubaki kau pimpin mereka untuk mengembalikan keadaan sekolah seperti semula, aku dan sona-chan akan pamit duluan, jaa nee" ucap naruto sebelum menghilang dengan pusaran dari mata kanan naruto.

"huh dasar sona, mungkin dia bisa membohongi semua tapi dia tidak akan bisa membohongiku" ucap rias pelan

Mendengar ucapan naruto tsubaki berdiri, dan memberi arahan pada anggota osis serta anggota club ilmu gaib (yang ingin membantu) agar segera membereskan kerusakan di sekolah.

Muncul sebuah pusaran di suatu kamar sebuah apartement, dari pusaran itu terlihatlah naruto yang sedang menggendong sona ala bridal style, dan naruto pun membaringkan sona ke ranjang berukuran king itu.

"naruto-kun,," ucap sona

"hmm, ada apa sona-chan,," ucap naruto lembut

"apa kau akan pergi, lagi,," tanya sona sendu, naruto yang mengerti arah pembicaraan sona langsung menggeleng, dan menarik wajah sona agar melihatnya.

"tidak, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri lagi, selama aku masih hidup, lagipula,," ucap naruto memberi jeda.

"lagipula,, kenapa,,"

"firasatku mengatakan akan ada suatu hal besar yang akan terjadi" ucap naruto serius

"tapi untuk sekarang,," naruto melanjutkan, dengan memperpendek jaraknya dengan sona

"biarkan arus mengalir" lanjut naruto

'cup'

Naruto mencium sona, yang awalnya hanya mencium bibirnya berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan, mereka menyalurkan perasaan perekan dalam ciuman itu, namun kerena iblis juga harus bernafas mereka mengakhiri ciumannya.

'hahhh,,' 'hahh,,,' Wajah sona dan naruto memerah

"n-naruto-kun aku ingin kau melakukan 'itu' padaku,," ucap sona malu, naruto hanya diam, dia mengerti masksud sona, tapi,,

"tapi k-kau masih sakit sona-chan, aku tidak ingin sakitmu bertambah parah, lihat perkataanmu sudah ngelantur" ucap naruto sambil mencoba menghilangkan ajaran guru mesumnya –jiraiya– dari pikirannya.

"jika kau tidak melakukannya, a-aku takut kau akan pergi naruto-kun, jadi setidaknya biarkan aku memiliki keturunan denganmu" ucap sona pelan

Ok sekarang naruto sudah yakin sona sedang sakit mungkin kerana pertarungan tadi, yang membuat otak jenius clan sitri sedikit bergeser.

"kita bicarakan besok saja sona-chan sekarang kau harus tidur, aku akan menyelurkan energi iblis ku" ucap naruto, sona yang mendengarnya agak sedih karena dia berfikir naruto menolaknya.

"j-jadi buka bajumu sona-chan" ucap naruto, sona yang awalnya sedih menjadi agak bersemangat, ya mungkin ini adalah awal yang bagus untuk nanti malam, pikirnya.

Naruto yang sudah tidak mengenakan pakaian langsung masuk ke ranjang tanpa memperdulikan sona yang tersenyum gak jelas, menurutnya. Sona yang merasa naruto telah berada di tempat tidur langsung tersadar dan lagsung membuka seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya dan masuk ke ranjang.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu sonapun memeluk naruto dari belakang, menempelkan asetnya yang 'lumayan' ke punggung naruto dan menggesekkannya, tentu saja itu membuat bagian bawah naruto jadi membesar.

'ugghh,, sial' ucap naruto dalam hati

Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, sona meraba bagian bawah naruto, merasa sudah menemukannya sona menaik turunkan tangannya di benda 'itu'.

"naruto-kun kau yakin ingin tidur,," bisik sona sensual

"ughh,, hentikan sona, atau aku akan,,"

"akan apa,," potong sona

"ugghh,, sudah cukup, kau akan menerima akibatnya sona,," ucap naruto sambil membalikkan badannya, tanpa aba-aba naruto langsung mencium sona.

TBC

Muhehehe,,,, bagaimana rasanya di berhentikan saat adegan panasnya, itulah yang author rasakan saat membaca fanfiction milik senpai-senpai sekalian... tapi athor gak ngelarang kalian buat berfantasi sendiri (hehehe).

Soal kekuatan naruto sekarang dia sudah bisa mengendalikan mangekyounya walaupun Cuma sampai level lumayan (seperti obito). Untuk chapter selanjutnya akan agak lama karena senin depan author harus menghadapi UNBK kelas 12 (mohon doanya ya,,).

Author juga berniat mengakhiri cerita ini saat sampai 50K - 60K world (rencananya)

Kalo ada pertanyaan silahkan di tanyakan, bisa melalui review ataupun pm, dan setiap pertanyaan akan di posting di fanfic ini.

See next chapter, all,,,,

 **Special thanks for :**

 **Sarwan453, saputraluc000, th0822626, yellow flash115, .980, genji, guest, asd, putra, hihihi, ahmadsayuti1003, dan juga yang sudah follow, maupun favorit,**

 **serta semua yang udah nyempatin baca fic yang entahlah (karena setiap pemikiran orang berbeda).**

 **FFFFFFF**

 **FFFFFF**

 **FFFFF**

 **FFFF**

 **FFF**

 **FF**

 **F**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer : naruto dan dxd bukan punya saya titik.

Warning : typo berserakan, bahasa terserah author, sharinggan naru!, dan masih banyak lagi sampai author males yang mau nulis.

Rating : M (maybe)

Pertanyaan review di bawah.

START

Naruto pov

Hari ini merupakan tepat tiga hari setelah penyerangan kokabiel di akademi kuoh, hari ini juga akan di adakan pertemuan ke 3 fraksi akhirat, yang membahas penyerangan kokabiel di akademi kuoh nanti malam.

Setelah penyerangan kokabiel aku mendapat hadiah dari sona (kalian pasti taukan hadiahnya), dan sejak saat itu aku memutuskan menghentikan petualanganku, dan melanjutkan latihanku di dimensi kamui.

Hari ini juga merupakan hari peninjauan orang tua di akademi kuoh, para murid terlihat antusias, namun aja juga yang terlihat biasa saja menurutku. Ini juga menjadi pukulan telak bagiku, karena aku tidak mempunyai orang tua lagi. Namun aku membuat kege bushin yang berhenge menjadi tou-sanku –minato namikaze-.

Naruto pov end

Sekarang telah memasuki istirahat, naruto sedang berada di aula dia tengah menatap salah satu mou yang sedang memberikan pelukan kematian –menurut naruto- kepada adiknya sendiri –sona-, melihat kaichonya tidak bisa bernafas naruto segera manarik sona dari pelukan nee-samanya.

sona yang terlepas dari nee-samanya langsung menghirup nafas sebanyak banyaknya, dan memberikan death glare ke serafall.

"mouu,, naru-tan k-kenapa kau menarik so-chan" ucap serafal childish

"maaf serafall-sama, saya melakukannya karena kaicho sudah sekarat" ucap naruto sambil melirik sona.

"tehehe,,," melihat sona yang seperti itu serafall Cuma cengengesan

"ehem,, sudah cepat kalian masuk ke kelas masing-masing, sebentar lagi bel berbunyi" ucap sona ke seluruh murid yang masih di aula.

"ha'i, kaicho" jawab mereka kompak

Matahari telah tenggelam digantukan oleh rembulan, menandakan bahwa telah memasuki waktu malam, di akademi kuoh kini telah terpasang kekkai yang menutupi pandangan orang biasa, di dalam kekkai itu terdapat puluhan tensi/malaikat, da-tensi/malaikat jatuh, dan akuma/iblis.

Sedangkan di dalam ruagan yang menjadi tempat para petinggi fraksi, sekarang suasananya sangat mencekam, karena kedua maou menaikkan aura mereka.

"turunkan aura kalian, lihat iblis greamori dan sitri itu hampir pingsan" ucap pria bersurai hitam dengan poni kuning aka azazel, Mengerti maksud azazel kedua maou itu menurunkan aura mereka.

"jadi bisa kau jelaskan kenapa bawahanmu menyerang rias-chan azazel" ucap maou berambut merah.

"hahh,, aku kan sudah bilang, kokabiel itu melakukannya karena keinginannya sendiri, lagipula sekarang dia sudah tiada,," ucap azazel

"apa maksudmu azazel" ucap serafall

"hahh,, yah seperti yang ku bilang dia telah mati, yang membunuhnya adalah bidak dari sona-sitri, uchiha naruto, dari pada itu,,,," ucap azazel memberi jeda.

"bagaimana jika kita langsung saja, aku pemimpin malikat jatuh mengusulkan perdamaian kepada fraksi akhirat yang lain,, dan kami dari fraksi malikat jatuh setuju" ucap azazel

Michael yang sedari tadi diam, langsung berbicara "kami dari fraksi malikat juga setuju" ucapnya

"hahh,,, apa boleh buat, kami dari fraksi iblis juga setuju" ucap sang maou lucifer, azazel mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pemegang naga surgawi.

"jadi bagai mana menurutmu hakuryuuko,,"

"aku setuju-setuju saja, asal masih bisa bertarung dangan orang kuat" ucap vali sang hakuryuuko

"lalu bagaimana menurutmu sekuuritei,," ucap azazel sambil memandang sang gumpalan nafsu (tanpa sadar dia juga adalah gumpalan nafsu)

"umhh,, aku masih tidak mengerti tentang perdamaian" ucap issei tersenyum malu

"baiklah, biar ku permudah,," jeda azazel

"jika perdamaian terjadi kau bisa berhubungan badan dengan bochoumu" lanjut azazel

"jika seperti itu, aku setuju" tanpa menunggu waktu issei langsung menyetujui perdamaian itu

'heh dasar gumpalan nafsu' batin naruto sweetdrop, sama seperti kebanyakan makhluk di sana.

"dengan begini perdamaian-"

ucapan azazel terputong karena waktu berhenti tiba-tiba, dan juga muncul portal besar yang mengeluarkan penyihir di lagit kuoh academi.

Saat ini yang masih bisa bergerak adalah para petinggi 3 fraksi, pemegang sacreat gear naga surgawi, pemegang pedang suci iblis dan durandal, rias yang sempat memegang tangan issei, dan naruto yang menggunakan mata saktinya.

"forbidden balor view, sepertinya budak bishop geremory sedang dalam bahaya" ucap azazel

"gasper" ucap rias khawatir

"sirzeck-niisama, aku pergi dulu menyelamaatkan gasper, ayo issei" ucap rias melangkah pergi diikuti issei

"tunggu,, sekuuritei, ambil ini" ucap azazel sambil melemparkan belang berwarna hijau, issei yang menerima gelang itu bingung.

"itu mungkin bisa membantumu dan bocah vampir itu mengendalikan kekuatan sacreat gear mu" lanjut azazel, mendengar penjelasan azazel issei mengangguk dan segera pergi ke tempat club penelitian ilmu ghaib –tempat gasper berada.

"dan kalian kenapa kalian tidak pergi dan menyambut para penyihir di luar" ucap azazel memandang perrage gremori dan sitri serta vali yang dari tadi diam.

"itu lebih baik dari pada mati kebosanan di sini" ucap vali, lalu diapun terbang dengan blance breakernya

xenovia, kiba, irina berlari ke pintu keluar. Sedangkan naruto menghilang dalam kepulan asap, walaupun naruto bisa membebaskan sona dan yang lainnya dari efek penghentian waktu, tapi menurutnya sona lebih aman bersama pemimpin fraksi.

'daaarrrrr' setelah kepergian naruto cs, ruangan pertemuan diserang oleh seseorang, debu tampak berhamburan karena efek ledakan, namun serangan tadi berhasil di tangkis dengan kekkai gabungan fraksi yang jauh lebih kuat.

"huh rupanya aku terlambat" ucap sosok wanita yang melakukan penyerangan

"katerea laviathan" ucap maou luchifer dingin, melihat sosok itu serafall hendak maju, sebelum,,

"biar aku yang melawannya, lagipula sudah lama aku tidak bertarung" ucap azazel melirik serafall

"hahh,, baiklah" ucap serafall kembali mundur serta membuat kekkai dengan pemimpin lainnya.

Setelah mendengar persetujuan serafall, azazel langsung melesat menuju katerea, adu pukulan, tendangan, dan kekuatan tak terelakkan dari pertarungan azazel dan katerea, sehingga menghasilkan banyak kawah di sekitarnya.

'dash' 'duak' 'blarr'

'blarr' 'dashh' 'blarrr'

Setelah serangan azazel dengan telak mengenainya, hingga menyebabkan katerea terhempas cukup jauh dari tempatnya berpijak.

"hebat juga kau azazel, tapi ini baru pemanasan" setelah katerea menyelasaikan ucapannya muncul lingkaran sihir di atas katerea, darilingkaran sihir itu muncul ular yang mulai bersatu dengan tubuh katerea.

"i-ini kekuatan sang Ouroboros dragon –ophis" ucap azazel terkejut, begitu juga dengan pemimpin lainnya, Sedangkan katerea tersenyum psikopat merasakan kekuatannya meningkat berkali-kali lipat.

"rasakan ini azazel" ucap katerea setelah sampai di depan azazel, yang masih diam.

'dhuuakkk' 'darrrr'

Azazel terkena pukulan berlapis energi dari katerea, hingga azazel memuntahkan sedikit darah, dan azazel kembali membentur bangunan.

Tak lama kemudian azazel kembali bangun, namun kini di tangannya terdapat kristal ungu.

"kekh,, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menunjukannya sekarang, tapi apa boleh buat,,, inilah sacreat gear ciptaanku" ucap azazel. kristal di tangan azazel bersinar terang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

 **Balance breaker : Down fall dragon another armor**

Sesaat setelah suara mekanik itu cahaya dari kristal itupun menghilang, kini terlihatlah azazel yang menggunakan zirah berwarna emas, dengan tombak bermata 3 di tangan kanannya.

Para pemimpin fraksi yang melihat azazel berhasil memasuki bance breaker terkejut, apa lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa benda itu merupakan sacreat gear ciptaannya sendiri.

Begitu juga katerea ia merasa terkejut, namun kembali menyeringai, mengetahui lawannya masih punya kartu AS.

"heh,, walaupun kau memakai apapun kau tetap akan kalah azazel" remeh katerea

Menghiraukan ucapan katerea, azazel langsung melesat menuju katerea, dan adu pukulan, tendangan, dan kekuatan kembali terjadi dia antara mereka, sehingga menghasilkan lebih banyak kawah di sekitarnya.

Melihat kesempatan azazel kembali membuat light spear menuju katerea namun jumlahnya kali ini labih banyak dari yang tadi, sehingga membuat katerea kewalahan dan menggores beberapa tubuhnya.

Melihat kelengahan katerea azazel melesat ke belakang katerea dan menebaskan tombak bermata 3 yang sudah di aliri energinya, hingga membuat luka memanjang di punggung katerea.

'ugh,,' 'brukk'

Setelah terkena tebasan azazel katerea tumbang sehingga beberapa light spear sisa azazel menghujaninya dari depan.

"kau sudah kalah katerea,," ucap azazel di dekat katerea

"kau benar, tapi aku tak akan mati sendiri" ucap katerea, tiba-tiba tangannya berubah menjadi ular dan mencoba melilit azazel, namun hanya mendapat tangan kanan azazel, karena sudah tidak memiliki waktu diapun meledak, hilang menuju kehampaan.

Keadaan azael sekarang mengenaskan dengan luka lebam di sekujur tubuhnya, serta tangan kanannya yang tidak ada

Rapat telah berakhir, sekarang semua telah berkumpul kembali, dengan keadan kuoh academi yang kacau, lubang di mana-mana, dan terungkapnya vali yang ternyata memiliki marga luchifer dan juga anggota salah satu chaos biridge.

"ria-tan dan so-tan kalian boleh pulang terlabih dahulu, aku akan memperbaiki sekolah kalian" ucap serafall

"tidak bisa, ini adalah pekerjaan osis" ucap sona datar sambil memperbaiki letak kaca matanya.

"baiklah, akan kami bantu sona" ucap rias

"aku juga akan membantu" ucap serafall

\- Time skip

Pagi hari kembali menjelang di kota kuoh, saat ini terlihat sosok pemuda bersurai pirang masih tertidur dengan lelapnya.

'kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing'

'brak'

"ugh,, sial, sepertinya aku harus membeli jam alarm baru" gumam naruto yang melihat jam alarmnya membentur tembok hingga hancur berkeping keping.

mencoba bangkit namun karena merasa badannya lebih berat dari biasanya diapun mambuka selimut yang menutupinya.

Setelah selimut di buka, hidungnya pun mengeluarkan darah. Hell siapa yang tidak begitu jika di depanmu terpampang tubuh gad- err wanita yang tengah telanjang dangan posisi yang menggoda, dengan gunungnya yang menempel di dada bidangnya, dengan wajah manis nan polos saat tidur.

'ugh,, jauhkanlah hamba dari cobaan yang menyenangkan ini kami-sama' batin naruto sambil terus memandang pemandangan indah di bawahnya, tanpa sadar sesuatu telah setengah mengeras di bawah.

Sosok yang tidur di dada naruto tampak terganggu karena merasakan benda setengah mengeras di paha kanannya, 'umm, apa ini,,' batin sona, sambil meraba sesuatu itu, setelah mengetahui apa itu muka sona tiba-tiba memerah, dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"ugh, bisa kau hentikan sona-chan, walaupun aku suka tapi setidaknya tahan sampai pulang sekolah jika ingin melakukan 'itu'"

Mendengar suara naruto sona membuka matanya dan mendongak, dia melihat naruto berwajah merah dengan hidung mengalirkan darah, sadar dengan kegiatannya sona menghentikan acara mengelusnya.

"m-maaf, karena penasaran jadi aku mengelusnya" ucap sona malu

"y-ya tidak apa-apa, lebih baik kau mandi duluan, sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan tidak membiarkanmu berangkat sekolah hari ini" ucap naruto

Sona yang mendengarnya langsung sadar namun sebelum berdiri dia sempat mengelus tonjolan itu dan langsung pergi kamar mandi, meninggalkan naruto yang bengong.

"dasar dia, padahal sudah aku ucapkan jangan tidur sekamar apalagi tanpa pakaian, namun tetap saja dia tidak menghiraukannya" 'waupun aku suka sih bisa melihat surga pagi-pagi' batin naruto nista sambil senyum aneh.

\- time skip

Saat ini waktu pulang sekolah, para muridpun berhamburan keluar kelas, ada yang langsung pulang, bermain di game center, dan sebagainya. sedangkan naruto saat ini dia sedang berkumpul di ruang osis, karena itu merupakan rutinitas hariannya.

"jadi sona-chan apa ada tugas nanti malam,," tanya naruto

"nanti malam kita tidak mendapat tugas, dan kenapa kau tidak membagikan selembaran saja, kau belum mendapat satupun kontrak dari dulu" ucap sona

"kau tau kan aku paling malas jika melakukan hal yang tidak ada gunanya seperti itu" ucap naruto

"jika mendapatkan kontrak kau akan semakin kuat naruto-kun, jadi kau mau kan,," bujuk sona

"sekali tidak tetap tidak, lagi pula sekarang aku sudah cukup kuat, apalagi kekuatan tidak di dapatkan secara instan, dan jika kalian mau kalian semua bisa sparring melawanku" ucap naruto agak sombong (bawan gen uchiha, apalagi sekarang dia iblis)

"baik, ayo sparing, jika kau kalah kau harus mendapat kontrak mulai minggu ini" ucap sona

"dan jika aku menang,,," jeda naruto

"aku tidak mau berurusan dengan hal merepotkan itu lagi" lanjutnya

"baiklah" ucap sona sambil tersenyum misterius

Melihat senyum sona yang tidak biasa, naruto merasa curiga dengannya, tapi,,, jika demi bebas dari kontrak laknat itu, akan dia lakukan apapun.

"semuanya berkumpul kita pergi ke belakang sekolah" semua anggota osis mendekat ke arah sona, tak lama kemudian mereka menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir.

Di halaman belakang kuoh academi telah berdiri anggota osis, dengan posisi satu orang yang berjarak agak jauh, dari osis yang lain.

"baiklah peraturannya sederhana, kita harus saling menyerang menggunakan pedang atau pukulan. Dan jika ada yang menggunakan sihir atau sejenisnya untuk menyerang akan di diskualifikasi"

Naruto yang mendengar penuturan sona menjatuhkan rahangnya, well secara teknis naruto bisa dengan mudah memenangkan sparing ini jika menggunakan kekuatan mata saktinya, belum lagi dia di keroyok.

"HAJIME" ucap sona, karena merasa naruto akan mengeluarkan protesnya.

Melihat tanda dari sona, bennia dan tomoe melesat menuju naruto dengan pedangnya masing-masing, naruto yang malihatnya tidak tinggal diam dia mengambil pedangnya dari lingkaran sihir.

'trangg'

'swuusshh'

Sayatan pedang dari tomoe dan bennia berhasil di tahan oleh naruto dengan menahan pedang tomoe, lalu dilanjutkan dengan melompat ke kanan menghindari tebasan bennia dari samping kirinya.

Saat naruto mendarat, terpaksa dia melompat ke belang karena tiba-tiba tsubaki berada di depannya dengan pedang katana di tangannya, semua perrage sona maju untuk menyerang naruto kecuali sona dia hanya diam melihat naruto, dan menungu kesempatan tentunya.

'trank' 'trank' 'duak'

Naruto tentu saja kewalahan karena dirinya terus di keroyok, dari semua arah. Yang di lakukan naruto Cuma menghindar, menangkis, dan sekali-kali menyerang.

Tak jarang sebuah sayatan ataupun pukulan dia dapatkan, bahkan pakaiannya sudah compang camping dengan beberapa bercak darah di bajunya,Begitu juga dengan perrage sona yang lainnya mereka juga mengelami banyak sayatan dan juga pukulan

Setelah terkena tinjuan tadi, naruto terpental agak jauh namun masih bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan mendarat dengan sempurna, nafas naruto terengah-engah karena sedari tadi tidak di beri kesempatan untuk menjauh.

"kau meyerah saja, naruto-kun" ucap sona prihatin melihat penampilan naruto

"tidak akan" ucap naruto sambil menormalkan nafasnya. 'mungkin aku harus memakai chakra agar menang,, tapi jika ketahuan aku akan langsung di anggap kalah' pikir naruto

Mendengar ucapan naruto membuat sona mendesah, mengetahui kekeras kepalaan naruto.

"baiklah,, kalian serang kembali naruto" ucap sona "dan ingat rencana kita" bisik sona

Perrage sona yang lainnya hanya mengangguk mendengar perintah king mereka, dan kembali melesat menuju naruto.

Naruto telah bersiap dengan kedatangan mereka, namun kali ini naruto mengalirkan sedikit chakranya ke pada kakinya agar bergerak labih cepat.

'trankk' 'tringg' 'trankk'

Suara pedang saling beradu kembali terdengar, namun para perrage sona merasakan bahwa kecepatan naruto bertambah dari yang tadi, namun tak butuh waktu lama mereka kembali berhasil memojokkan naruto.

'traankk' 'sraat' 'trankk' 'bukk'

Walaupun naruto berhasil menahan dua serangan damun dia kembali berhasil terkena pukulan salah satu bidak benteng sona, sehingga dia kembali meluncur ke belakang dengan keras.

'brakk'

"ughh,," leguh naruto setelah badannya dengan mulus menabrak pohon

Saat naruto mau bangun badannya tidak bisa di gerakkan karena sebuah pedang sudah bertengger manis di lehernya, dengan pemegang pedangnya sang ketua osis sendiri.

"kau sudah kalah naruto" ucap sona datar

"hn, aku menyerah" Balas naruto, setelah mendengar ucapan naruto sona mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu naruto bangun.

"kau tau apa pelajaran dari sparing ini naruto-kun"

"huh,, apa maksudmu,," tanya naruto kebingungan

"bukankah kau sudah melihatnya, tadi mengajarkan bahwa kerja sama kelompok itu sangat di butuhkan"

"iya,,iya,,"

"jadi kenapa kau kemarin tidak membebaskan kami saat terjebak penghentian waktu" ucap sona serius, mendengar pertanyaan sona membuat naruto berkeringat dingin.

'glegg,, mati aku' batin naruto

"err,, ahaha, aku tidak bisa"

"jangan berbohong,," ucap sona dengan aura mematikan

"baiklah-baiklah,, aku merasa kau dan yang lainnya lebih baik berada di dekat pemimpin 3 fraksi agar lebih aman, tapi dari mana kau tau,," jelas dan tanya naruto

"R-A-H-A-S-I-A" ucap sona

"oh ya, mulai besok kau bisa memberikan selembaran kontrak" lanjut sona

"ayolah sona, kau bercandakan,,"

"sekali perjanjian tetap perjanjian"

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan terakhir sona langsung tertunduk lesu, 'oh ayolah siapa yang ingin melakukan tidakan tidak berguna itu' pikir naruto

Merasa hari sudah terlalu malam sona pun menyuruh yang lainnya pulang lebih terlabih dahulu, karena tidak ada yang akan mereka lakukan lagi hari ini.

TBC

saya minta maaf lagi minna-san. Sebenarnya alasan keterlambatan untuk chap ini adalah saya bingung mau ngelanjutin chap kemarin apa gak. Tapi setelah berfikir, saya memutuskan tidak melanjutkan chap kemarin. Karena saya kurang berbakat dalam membuat lemon plus ternyata pas ganti provider paketan masuk ke internet positif. (kampret).

Untuk chap ini saya juga berfikir ke depannya, agar bisa menghasilkan akhir cerita yang sesuai dengan pemikiran saya saat membuat fic ini.

Kalo ada pertanyaan silahkan di tanyakan, bisa melalui review ataupun pm, dan setiap pertanyaan akan di posting di fanfic ini.

 **Pertanyaan chapter lalu** , dan maaf namanya gak saya cantumkan, soalnya ada pertanyaan yang mirip :

Q: kok akhir nanggung sih ?

A: author belum yakin buat kayak begitu. (nyengir geje)

Q: lanjut thor

A: maaf baru lanjut

Q: kenapa naruto keliatan lemah banget, padahal punya MS dan EMS ?

A: sebenarnya naruto gak lemah Cuma saat itu gak bisa ngendaliin emosinya, makanya banyak energi yang terbuang percuma, apalagi saat itu dia hanya menguasai setengah pengendalian mata saktinya, jadi wajar menurut saya.

Q: pair single apa harem ?

A: menurut saya single saja, tapi mungkin ada masukan saya bisa nambah 1 orang lagi.

Q: apa ada senjata selain selain pedang ?

A: untuk sekarang masih belum, mungkin ada saran.

Q: pairnya sona aja, kasian issei kalo pairnya untuk naruto semua, soalnya issei chara utama di DXD.

A: iya saya setuju, tapi saya pikir-pikir mungkin tambah 1 lagi gak masalah, issei punya lumayan banyak harem kan.

Yah Cuma segitu pertanyaan yang saya jawab, sekali lagi maaf jika chap sebelumnya sangat bagus (plakk).

See next chapter, all,,,,

 **Special thanks for :**

 **Ryuu kagami, Angga543, sarwannamikaze, DandiDandi, th0822626, Dhika0666, .980, saputraluc000, The Dark King Rises, asd, christian, irnaratna, hyoodou issei, name, lucifer, nursfingky sadewa, guest, dan juga yang sudah follow, maupun favorit,**

 **serta semua yang udah nyempatin baca fic yang entahlah (karena setiap pemikiran orang berbeda).**

 **FFFFFFF**

 **FFFFFF**

 **FFFFF**

 **FFFF**

 **FFF**

 **FF**

 **F**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer : naruto dan dxd bukan punya saya titik.

Warning : typo berserakan, bahasa terserah author, sharinggan naru!, dan masih banyak lagi sampai author males yang mau nulis, dan hari ini sekalian ngerayain ultah author.

Rating : M (maybe)

Pertanyaan review saya jawab di bawah (kalo ada yang mau baca)

23-05-2017

START

Saat ini matahari sudah agak condong ke sebelah barat menunjukkan waktu sudah sore hari, di dalam ruangan osis academi kuoh terlihat beberapa iblis sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang tampaknya lumayan serius.

"untuk beberapa hari kedepan kita akan melakukan tugas dari luchifer-sama, yaitu membantu salah satu iblis yang merupakan keturunan dari 72 pilar" ucap Sona tegas

"bagaimana dengan sekolah kita kaicho,," tanya Saji

"kheh,, seperti kau pintar saja saji" ejek Naruto

'jlebb' perkataan naruto seperti ligh spear yang menusuk jantung Saji.

"untuk sekolah, itu sudah di atur oleh luchifer-sama, baiklah tsubaki buat lingkaran sihir" ucap sona

'ha'i" jawab tsubaki

Mereka saling mendekatkan diri, lalu hilang dalam lingkran sihir milik clan sitri.

-Uchiha N-

Dalam suatu rumah di belahan bumi, tercipta lingkara sihir khas clan sitri, dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu muncul beberapa iblis remaja, mereka adalah anggota osis kuoh academi yang sedang menjalankan misi dari salah satu maou.

"dimana kita,," tanya saji

"um,, sepertinya ini bukan di jepang" ucap reya setelah melihat sekeliling, dimana dia melihat sebuah tulisan yang tampak asing, namun dia mengerti arti tulisan itu (kemampuaan iblis mengerti bahasa).

"hn, kau benar" ucap naruto

"sekarang kalian tidur, misinya akan kita lakukan besok, sekaligus kita bertemu dengan clan iblis yang menguasai daerah ini" ucap sona.

"ha'i" jaawab mereka, lalu pergi mencari kamar masing-masing. Sedangkan Sona mengikuti Naruto menuju kamar mereka, sambil memikirkan misi ini.

Naruto yang melihat Sona diam, memengang tangannya, Sona yang meresakan itu sedikit tersentak, lalu melihat wajah Naruto, naruto memberikan senyum tipis pada Sona seolah mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja.

-Uchiha N-

Pagi hari telah menghampiri di tempat para iblis dari clan sitri sedari tadi, juga tampak beberapa ora- err iblis telah bangun dari tidur mereka.

Saat ini diruang keluarga tampak sekumpulan remaja tengah berdiskusi, entah apa yang mereka diskusikan.

Setelah agak lama berdiskusi mereka berdiri dan menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir yang di buat salah satu remaja di sana.

-Uchiha N-

Di sebuah tempat yang gelap dengan aura mencekam muncul beberapa sosok yang tidak bisa di bilang manusia, kerena mereka memiliki sayap berwarna hitam kelam seperti sayap burung gagak, yang membedakan mereka satu sama lain hanyalah jumlah sayap yang berbeda.

Namun bukan hanya mereka yang mendiami tempat gelap itu, karena samar-samar terasa ada aura iblis terpancar dari sana.

"bagaimana,,," tanya salah satu sosok

"semua berjalan lancar untuk saat ini, namun sepertinya akan ada penghalang rencana kita,,," ucap sosok lainnya yang berada di depan sosok pertama.

"memang ada masalah apa,,,," tanya sosok yang berada di kiri sosok pertama

"sepertinya gerak-gerik kita sudah di ketahui oleh iblis penguasa daerah ini, dan informanku mengatakan luchifer palsu itu sudah mengirim bantuan" Ucap sosok yang berada di depan sosok pertama.

"jadi, bagaimana,,," tanya sosok yang sedari tadi diam.

"untuk saat ini tetap pada rencana, lagipula kita hanya perlu menghabisi mereka kan" ucap sosok pertama dengan seringai menyeramkan.

"tapi sayang sekali jika kita membunuh mereka, pasti luchifer palsu itu akan mengirim iblis yang lebih kuat, jadi lebih baik kita –piiiiip- ,," lanjutnya dengan kata terakhir menyerupai bisikan.

-Uchiha N-

Sementara itu kini para iblis clan sitri ada di mansion milik clan storm (clan buatan author) yang berada di daerah indonesia tepatnya di jawa timur.

"ternyata kalian sudah datang, sona dan para perragenya,," ucap sosok gadis di depan anggota osis kuoh yang memiliki surai hitam dengan iris senada, dengan badan lebih tinggi dari sona sedikit.

"ayame-san, dan sudah lama juga kita tidak bertemu"ucap Sona

"um, kau benar, karena urusan masing-masing kita jarang bertemu" ucap gadis yang kita tau bernama ayame

"aku akan memperkenalakan diriku, namaku adalah **Ayame storm,** iblis dari salah satu pilar underworld." Lanjut ayame

"Sedikit penjelasan tentang clan storm, sama seperti clan lainnya, clan storm memiliki inifitas spesialis dalam mengendalikan angin dan petir, dan juga mereka memiliki daerah di wilayah indonesia yang berada di asia tenggara" jelas Sona

"ayo kita masuk dulu" ajak Ayame

Di perjalanan mereka hanya diam, tapi tak begitu lama saji memecah keheningan itu.

"jadi sekarang kita ada di mana,," tanya Saji

"kau itu bodoh ya saji,," timpal Naruto

"apa maksudmu,"

"sudah jelaskan kita berada di indonesia" ucap Naruto sambil melihat bendera merah putih yang berkibar pelan.

"sudahlah kalian berdua, dan perkenalkan diri kalian ke Ayame-san" perintah Sona sambil mendorong kacamatanya yang turun.

"ha'i" ucap yang lainnya

"hajimemashite. Watasi wa **M** **omo hanakai** desu, aku adalah bishop salam kenal" kata seorang gadis bersurai putih panjang poni rata di depan dan ber iris mata blue-green

"hajimemashite. Watasi wa **R** **eya kusaka** desu, aku adalah bishop salam kenal" kata seorang gadis dengan surai merah kecoklatan ber iris mata brown

"hajimemashite. Watasi wa **T** **omoe meguri** desu, aku adalah knight salam kenal" kata gadis bersurai coklat, ber iris brown dengan senyum lebarnya

"hajimemashite. Watasi wa **B** **ennia** desu, aku adalah knight salam kenal" kata gadis bertudung mempunyai iris mata sewarna gold dengan senyum lembut

"hajimemashite. Watasi wa **T** **subasa yura** desu, aku adalah rock salam kenal" kata gadis cantik namun keliatan garang bersurai biru sebahu dan ber iris mata biru

"hajimemashite. Watasi wa **N** **imura ruruko** desu, aku adalah pion salam kenal" kata gadis loli bersurai coklat ber iris mata green

"hajimemashite. Watasi wa **G** **enshirou saji** desu, aku adalah pion salam kenal" sapa lelaki di situ dengan ceria, dia bersurai blonde ber iris mata grey

"hajimemashite. Watasi wa **U** **ciha naruto** desu, panggil aku naruto karena aku tidak suka formalitas dan aku adalah pion salam kenal" ucap naruto dengan sedikit senyum

"hajimemashite. Watasi wa **T** **subaki shinra** desu, aku adalah queen salam kenal" kata gadis berkaca mata , memiliki surai hitam panjang ber iris mata light- brown

"aku adalah **sona sitri** dan aku adalah king mereka" kata gadis berkaca mata merah, berambut berambut hitam yang ditata dalam potongan bob pendek dan bermata ungu, bertampang datar.

"hmmm, baiklah tapi aku tidak bisa memperkenalkan perrage ku kerena mereka sedang keluar, yang ada hanyalah queenku" ucap Ayame sambil melirik sosok berambut ungu yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"aku memperkenlkan diriku nanti saja, saat yang lain kembali" ucapnya, mereka yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk.

"silahkan duduk, saat ini kita akan membicarakan masalah misi kalian,,," jeda ayame

"misi kalian adalah membantuku, karena yang ku dengar di daerah kekuasaan clan strom ada beberapa malaikat jatuh dan iblis liar yang sedang melakukan kerja sama, namun entah untuk apa mereka melakukan itu" jelas ayame

"lalu apa rencananya,," tanya naruto

"menurutku beberapa dari mereka jangan di bunuh, agar kita bisa mengambil beberapa informasi dari mereka, dan kita bisa tau rencana mereka kedepannya seperti apa, karena aliansi ke 3 fraksi akhirat baru saja di bentuk" jawab ayame

"hmm, kurasa kau benar ayame-san, ke 3 kubu akhirat baru beraliansi dan kepercayaan mereka masih tidak terlalu erat, kurasa bagus juga idemu" timpal sona

-Uchiha N-

\- skip time

Setelah hampir tiga jam diskusi para iblispun selesai, pada saat itu juga ada yang datang ke mansion itu.

"tadaima,," ucap mereka

"akaeri,," jawab ayame sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu.

Dari balik pintu muncul beberapa remaja, yang naruto pikir adalah perrage ayame.

"bagaimana,," tanya ayame

"kami berhasil melacak mereka ayame-sama,," ucap salah satu orang di sana.

"baguslah, jika begitu besok kita bisamenyerang mereka" ucap ayame

"maaf ayame-sama, tapi kenapa tidak nanti malam saja" ucap salah satu dari mereka

"kita masih perlu memikirkan rencana matang-matang, karena aku yakin ketua mereka pasti kuat"

"Ayame-san benar, karena kita harus mempersiapkan diri dengan kemungkinan terburuk" ucap Sona

Mendengar ucapan Sona membuat mereka tidak bertindak gegabah, karena saat misi ini di mulai maka resiko terbunuhnya mereka semakin tinggi, apalagi musuh mereka memiliki elemen unsur cahaya.

"ekhem,, bagi yang belum tau mereka adalah perrageku, dan kalian perkenalkan diri kalian" ucap dan perintah Ayame.

"ha'i" ucap mereka

"hajimemashite. Watasi wa **Kirigaya kazuto** desu, aku adalah knight, kalian bisa memenggilku Kirito salam kenal" ucap laki-laki bersurai hitam jabrik ramah.

"hajimemashite. Watasi wa **Tobichi origami** desu, aku adalah bishop, salam kenal" ucap gadis bersurai hitam seleher, berwajah datar.

"hajimemashite. Watasi wa **Rukia kuchiki** desu, aku juga bishop, salam kenal" ucap gadis berambut hitam seleher.

"hajimemashite. Watasi wa **Kirigaya suguha** desu, aku adalah pion, dan adik Kirito-nii salam kenal" ucap ceria gadis bersurai hitam sepunggung.

"hajimemashite. Watasi wa **Yuuki asuna** desu, aku adalah knight, salam kenal" ucap gadis bersurai coklat dan ber iris coklat

"hajimemashite. Watasi wa **Eren jaeger** desu, aku adalah pion, salam kenal" ucap pemuda bersurai hitam agak panjang, sambil senyum.

"hajimemashite. Watasi wa **Mikasa ackerman** desu, aku adalah pion, salam kenal" ucap gadis bersurai hitam seleher.

"hajimemashite. Watasi wa **Reiner braun** desu, aku adalah banteng, salam kenal" ucap pemuda bersurai pirang pendek ramah.

"hajimemashite. Watasi wa **Rivaiile** desu, aku adalah bidak banteng, kalian dapat memanggilku Levi salam kenal" ucap pemuda bersurai hitam pendek.

"hajimemashite. Watasi wa **Yatogami tohka** desu, aku adalah queen, salam kenal" ucap gadis bersurai ungu panjang.

"walaupun kalian tau aku akan memperkenalkan diriku lagi, aku adalah **Ayame storm** dan aku adalah king mereka" ucap gadis bersurai hitam dengan iris senada, yang kita ketahui bernama ayame.

"apa aku perlu memperkenalkan mereka lagi,," ucap Sona

"emm, tidak usah" ucap Ayame (#kasian para pembaca)

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang,," tanya Sona

"bagimana kita jalan-jalan saja sebentar mumpung masih siang, aku dan perrageku akan mengantar kalian ke tempat wisata di negara ini, bagimana,,," tanya Ayame

"baiklah, lagipula aku dan perrageku sudah jarang bersantai" ucap Sona

"akan ku jelaskan wilayah klan storm hampir seluruh indonesia, kenapa hanya hampir, karena ada beberapa juga yang bukan wilayah strom seperti bali, pulau bali bukan termasuk wilayah storm karena di sana adalah wilayah agama hindu,,"

"tapi kalian tenang saja sama seperti kyoto, di bali kita sudah menjalin kontrak kerja sama, karena di indonesia ada banyak pulau, jadi aku putuskan pertama kita akan ke anambas di kepulauan riau" ucap Ayame lalu menciptakan lingkaran sihir.

-Uchiha N-

Di suatu pantai muncul lingkaran sihir, dari lingkaran sihir itu muncullah beberapa remaja. saat ini matahari terasa sangat menyengat apalagi mereka berada di pantai.

"selamat datang di anambas kepulauan riau, tempat ini sudah pernah dinobatkan menjadi kepulauan terbaik di asia versi CNN pada tahun 2013 karena keindahannya dalam diving di pulau bawah." Jelas ayame

Perrage Sona yang mendengar ucapan Ayame tidak tanggung-tanggung terutama saji dia langsung mencoba spot diving yang di katakan Ayame.

Karena rasa penasaran Naruto juga mengikuti saji, masuk kedalam air.

Setelah di dalam air naruto agak terkejut, karena karang karang di sini seperti sangat terawat, ikan-ikan berenang dengan bebasnya, entah kenapa dia menyukainya, narutopun membuat lingkaran sihir dan mengambil kamera anti airnya, mencoba mengabdikan keindahan di sana.

Melihat teman mereka masuk ke air perrage sona yang lain segera membuat lingkaran sihir dan mengambil baju renang mereka, setelah selasai dengan pakaian ganti mereka mereka bersiap masuk ke dalam air.

Di waktu mereka akan masuk ke dalam air mereka melihat Naruto yang naik ke permukaan air dan membuka matanya perlahan, terlihat biasa memang tapi entah kenapa tubuh naruto seperti bercahaya terkena pantulan sinar matahari, dan itu menambah kesan tampan padanya.

Apalagi dengan otot perut yang sudah terbentuk dengan sempurnya menambah nilai plus pada Naruto, tak jarang para gadis di sana merona hebat karena melihat naruto.

'glegg'

Bahkan mereka bersama menelan ludah masing-masing. Naruto yang melihat mereka memerah hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli, dan kembali menyelam.

'mungkin mereka kepanasan' pikir naruto

Melihat pemandangan indahnya sudah tidak ada para gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, setelah sadar pra gadis itu saling melirik satu sama lain sebelum berlari dan masuk kedalam air.

Mereka bukan hanya berenang di sana, tapi juga memanggang ayam ataupun ikan yang telah ayame sediakan dari rumah, hingga waktu sore pun tiba, namun inilah yang mereka tunggu-tunggu waktu dimana matahari tenggelam.

Langit tidak begitu berawan, dan ini adalah cuaca yang bagus jjika ingin menyaksikan matahari tenggelam, entah kenapa berada di sini naruto terus mengabdikan momen, terutama saat Sona memakai baju renang #muehehe.

Malam haripun menghampiri wilayah indonesia, kini para iblis itu sedang bersiap pulang, tapi tiba-tiba Ayame mengajak mereka makan malam di salah satu tempat kuliner kesukaannya, dan mereka menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir tanpa tau ada yang mengawasi mereka sedari tadi.

-Uchiha N-

Kini para iblis itu berada di sebuah restoran bernama kuliner Nusantara, sesuai dengan namanya restoran itu menyajikan masakan khas Nusantara.

Para iblis itu memesan semua pilihan menu itu dan memakannya, mereka memkannya dengan nikmat dan tenang.

Namun ketenangan itu menjadi ramai karena Asuna yang tiba-tiba menyuapi Naruto, merasa tidak enak bila menolak Naruto menerima suapan itu, melihat itu hampir semua gadis di sana juga tidak mau kalah dan berusaha menyuapi naruto juga.

Hingga akhirnya Sona menjewer telinga Naruto, karena merasa kesal.

"aw,, aww, ittai, Sona-chan bisakah kau melepaskannya" ucap Naruto

"tidak bisa, ini adalah hukumanmu Na-ru-to" ucap Sona, mendengar ucapan sona naruto Cuma bisa pasrah.

Kerena merasa sudah malam mereka kembali pulang ke mansion klan storm, dan masuk ke kamar masing-masing kecuali sona yang mengekori naruto dan menatap tajam para gadis yang mencoba mendekati kekasihnya itu.

TBC

saya minta maaf lagi minna-san. Kali ini alasan keterlambatan untuk chap ini adalah saya lupa ide yang sudah tersusun rapi di otak saya, hehehe,,,,,. Jadi pas mau nulis malah ilang idenya.

Chap kali ini saya memasukkan indonesia ke dalam fic saya, alasannya ya biar agak beda aja.

Saya ingin membuat satu buah fic lagi tapi karena takut salah satu fic saya akan ada yang berhenti di tengah jalan, maka saya batalkan pemikiran buat fic baru, mungkin akan buat fic oneshoot saja, biar gak usah mikir lanjutannya.

Kalo ada pertanyaan silahkan di tanyakan, bisa melalui review ataupun pm, dan setiap pertanyaan akan di posting di fanfic ini.

Alasan author jawab review karena author tau rasanya gak di balas waktu review, apalagi pas nanya, entah di sengaja atau tidak, padahal menurut saya review adalah penyemangat author loh.

 **Jawaban review chapter kemarin.** Jawabannya di gabung aja ya jadi jika pertanyaannya mirip bisa di simpulkan kan? Untuk pereview namanya udah di gabungin di special thanks.

Q : pake VPN hotspot shield aja kalo kena internet positif

A : ok, author akan cari di mbah Google

Q : fightnya kurang thor, nikahin aja naruto sama sona.

A : untuk fight masih bisa di perpanjang next chap, tapi author gak suka bertele-tele, tapi author akan coba ngebuat fight kayak senpai-senpai di fanfiction ini.

Kalo nikahin naruto sama sona, hmm akan author pikirkan.

Q : tambahin Akeno, Rias atau tsubasa yura jadi pairnya naruto.

A : akan author pikirkan, karena ada yang review minta single pairnya.

Q : pertanyaan ini intinya tulisan author masih harus di perbaiki lagi.

A : akan author usahakan tapi jangan terlalu banyak berharap karena author agak malas (plakk), oke lagian Cuma perlu ngedit nama kan.

Q : pairnya single aja thor.

A : akan author pikirkan, karena ada yang review minta nambah pairnya.

Q : kurang sifat uchihanya thor, seharusnya uchiha gak akan tunduk.

A : yahh, namanya juga takut istri. Wkwkwk. (takut gak di kasih jatah sebenernya.)

Q : percepat dan lanjutkan.

A : oke, tapi ini kembali ke kesibukan author. Ini dah lanjut

Q : apa naruto punya rinegan dan mokuton ?

A : naruto tidak punya rinegan (karena saya bingung kekuatan rinegan), tapi kalo mokuton kan elemen, jadi naruto masih bisa nguasai, tapi belum punya.

Q : apa sona nanti hamil ?

A : kemungkinan besar iya, karena yah, you know lah,,,,

\- Yah Cuma segitu pertanyaan yang saya jawab, sekali lagi maaf jika chap sebelumnya sangat bagus (plakk).

 **Author hanya punya satu pertanyaan buat kalian.** Menurut kalian mau dibuat lemon apa gak ?

 **Special thanks for :**

 **Portagas D. kimi, nursfingky sadewa, sarwannamikaze, Ikeda-chan, Bima Ootsuki, luciyfer, .980, The Dark King Rises, guest, Cuma saran aja, christian, sasha, narumika, guest (lagi), 27, dan juga yang sudah follow, maupun favorit,**

 **serta semua yang udah nyempatin baca fic yang entahlah (karena setiap pemikiran orang berbeda).**

 **See next chapter, all,,,,,,**

 **FFFFFFF**

 **FFFFFF**

 **FFFFF**

 **FFFF**

 **FFF**

 **FF**

 **F**


End file.
